From Contests to Gym Battles
by gamergirl8901
Summary: May and Drew decide to quit contests and take the Kanto gym challenge. Contestshipping & minor Pokeshipping/Pearlshipping. Currently on hiatus.
1. The Decision

Welcome to my first multi-chapter pokemon fanfic. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize ahead of time if some things make no sense. I wrote this chapter while sitting in geometry so there will most probably be errors. I can only get on the computer on Saturdays so it will be a slowly updating story. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 1-The Decision**

It was the strangest day in the world when fellow coordinators May and Drew announced that they were both taking the gym leader challenge in Kanto. They traveled together and sometimes competed as a team, so it was natural that they would both choose to take the challenge if one wanted to.

It had been a week since they started preparing, but May still hadn't written to her friends and family to tell them herself. Drew reminded her about it all the time but she didn't do it. So when they finally left, May felt slightly guilty.

Drew knew that May hadn't written to anyone, and he knew she wasn't going to. She didn't know how they would react so he knew she wouldn't want to say anything. So he had written to them a few days before they left and was now anxiously checking the sky for any sign of his Masquerain.

May had been watching Drew while they were walking, and was wondering why he kept looking up at the sky. It seemed like he was waiting for something, but what was it? She couldn't think of anything important that was supposed to be happening any time soon. Maybe he was checking for wild pokemon.

"Drew, what are you doing?" May asked curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything," Drew answered quickly.

"You keep looking up," May said.

"I'm checking the clouds to see when we'll get some shade," Drew lied.

May believed him, so she too looked up at the clouds. She wanted to take a quick rest when the clouds covered the sun. She also wanted to write to her friends to tell them where she was and what she planned on doing.

"I think we should stop and rest so I can write my letter," May said.

"No, I don't think we should write to them yet," Drew replied quickly. "I think we should start the challenge first. You'll have more to write about after you get your first badge."

"You're right," May said, thinking. "I'll be able to tell them everything after I get a badge. You're so smart Drew."

"Yeah I know," Drew replied with a smirk and a hair flip.

May giggled. "You are so arrogant."

"Once again, I know," Drew replied. "And you are so easily amused."

After a few more minutes, they stopped for a quick rest. May instantly fell asleep so Drew watched their bags while making himself a quick sandwich. He was hoping Masquerain would show up while she was sleeping, but wasn't going to get his hopes up. He watched her sleep with a satisfied smile on his face. When he finished eating, he started to get sleepy. He brought the bags closer to him before curling up nest to May.

Drew opened his eyes sleepily when he started to shiver. He felt May move slightly, giving him enough room to wake up.

"Hey sleeping beauty," May said with a giggle.

"Hey yourself," Drew replied with a yawn. He blinked a few times before fully registering what he was seeing. "May, get up! Its already dark!" he exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" May asked, shocked. "I thought we had only been napping about an hour or so. I just thought we were under a blanket or something. We're gonna be behind!"

"Yeah. We slept all day," Drew replied. He checked his watch. "Its almost 11."

"Well what's the point of waking up?" May asked. "Its way too dark to travel any more tonight."

"Yeah you're right," Drew replied. "Go get changed and I'll start up a fire."

"Ok," she said. "And I'll set up the sleeping bag while you change."

A few minutes later, a fire was crackling and blankets were being placed on the sleeping bag. May and Drew ate a quick dinner, trying not to make a mess on their pajamas. May was watching Drew, who was watching the sky. She felt concerned because he had been staring at the sky earlier and he was doing it now.

"Drew, what are you watching for?" May asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at the stars," he lied.

"Can I watch with you?" May asked.

"Sure," Drew said. He gave up on Masquerain returning and really watched the stars. "You know, star gazing is considered to be very romantic," he added, moving a little closer.

"Really, now?" May replied with a smile.

"Really," Drew said.

Their faces were inches away from each other, and the gap was closing fast, when a rustling sound startled them both.

"What was that?" May asked, slightly scared.

"I don't know," Drew replied anxiously. "But I'll go find out."

"Be careful!"

Drew gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing a branch of fire and heading into the woods. May watched him go, feeling slightly nervous. He walked only a few feet into the woods when he heard the rustling noise in a nearby bush. He crept over to the bush and slowly moved the branches. He peered through the leaves.

"Masquerain!" Drew exclaimed quietly. "I didn't know it was you." He walked over to it. "Thanks for hiding from May, but you scared the crap out of us." He noticed a letter tied to Masquerain's back, removed it, and read it. He called Masquerain back, tucked the letter into his pocket, and headed back to where May was waiting.

"What was it?" May asked anxiously. "Did you get it?"

"It was just the wind," Drew lied. He sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Of course I did," May replied with a smile. "How could you possibly think otherwise?" Their faces inched closer together.

"I thought maybe you didn't since I was gone for only a minute," Drew replied. Their faces got even closer. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Well I did anyway," May said. Right when Drew leaned forward, May sneezed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Drew laughed. "It's ok. I don't mind. After all, its just spit. No big deal."

May looked at her watch. "Its almost midnight. I think maybe we should call it a night."

"Yeah I agree. We need to get an early start tomorrow," Drew replied.

They both climbed into the sleeping bag, which was warm from the fire. May fell asleep instantly, but Drew stayed awake for a while longer. May's body was warm against Drew's skin. He got a shiver when the wind blew against them both. The fire was dying down and the blankets were fluttering in the wind. May shivered and pushed her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll keep you safe and warm," Drew whispered in her ear. He kissed her head lightly. "I promise." He drifted off to sleep.

When Drew woke up in the morning, May was already out of bed. There was a pan of bacon sitting over a fresh fire. May's night clothes were laying on the bags and May herself was pulling Drew's day clothes out of his bag.

"Oh, you're awake!" May exclaimed brightly. She walked over and got her night clothes. "I took you day clothes out already and I just finished changing myself. Grab some breakfast and get changed so I can pick up the sleeping bag."

"You made me breakfast?" Drew asked. She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," May said. "I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up. And I had just realized that I've never cooked for you before."

"You didn't have to do this though," Drew said, pulling himself out of bed.

"But I wanted to," May said. "There's also a glass of apple juice next to your pancakes and syrup."

Drew smiled. "You are the sweetest person in the world."

"No I'm not," May said, her face reddening slightly.

"Don't be so modest. You know its true," Drew replied. She giggled but said nothing.

May began to roll up the sleeping bag and fold the blankets while Drew ate his breakfast, he wondered why May never cooked for him before. He really enjoyed the food. After he finished, he grabbed his clothes and walked into the bushes to change. May finished packing the blankets when he tossed his night clothes to her.

"Thanks," May said, folding the clothes and placing them into the bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Drew replied. He dumped a bucket of water over the fire. "Let's go."

They each shouldered a bag before heading back towards Pallet Town. They decided to see Professor Oak before fully starting the journey. May was humming to herself while peering though the trees for wild pokemon. She only saw Pidgey and Rattata, though. Drew was holding the letter in his pocket, wondering if he should tell May about it or not.

"It's been a while since we were last in Kanto," May said. "Since the Grand Festival a few years back."

"I remember that," Drew said. "You beat me for the first time since we started competing."

"Yeah I remember," May replied. "And then we headed for Johto. It was the first time since I started journeying that I didn't travel with Ash, Max, and Brock."

"I think leaving them did you a lot of good," Drew said. "It helped you gain independence and responsibility." He looked at his watch and looked back at her. "You know, I used to think that you liked Ash and Ash liked you. I can't believe how wrong I was."

"Well, I knew from the get-go that Ash liked Misty," May replied. "It was so obvious. And I never liked Ash. I always thought of him as a big brother."

"Then what did you think of Brock?" Drew asked.

"He was like a father, always making sure we were ok," May answered.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have independence from them," Drew said. "So, when you started traveling with me, what did you think of me?"

"A friend," May replied. "And a rival. Just like I thought of you before we traveled together."

"Oh," Drew said. "That's cool."

"What did you think of me?" May asked.

"I thought of you as a friend," Drew replied. "But not a rival. Although we were still competing I thought of you as my friend and partner because we were working together to win."

"I'm sorry," May said. "I did consider you my partner but also my rival. But that rival part disappeared about halfway through the Johto journey."

"Well ok then," Drew said. "That makes it better."

They were silent for a while. May was keeping an eye out for signs and buildings while Drew was checking his outdated map of Pallet. He hadn't been there for so long that he knew he needed a map, even though he felt silly using it. If he had traveled there before then he should still remember.

"According to this map we should almost be there," Drew said.

"But I don't see anything but trees," May said anxiously.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the town is just surrounded by trees that hide it from view," Drew said reassuringly.

"I hope so. But what if we're lost?" May asked nervously.

"We won't get lost," Drew replied confidently. "We've both been here before and we've got the map. Everything will be just fine."

"I hope you're right," May said.

They traveled for another hour before Drew realized that something had gone wrong. They should've arrived in Pallet Town by now. He wondered if they were lost or if the map was wrong. Either way, they were screwed. He had no idea how long they'd been traveling in the wrong direction or how long it would take them to find the right path.

"Is there something wrong?" May asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Drew asked nervously. He didn't want to tell her they were lost because he didn't want her to panic. "Everything's fine."

"Oh ok. It just looked like you were worried about something," May said.

"Nothing's wrong," Drew lied. He absolutely hated lying to her but he knew it was necessary to keep her calm. "Come on, we need to keep going."

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" May asked. "You said that over an hour ago."

"Oh, well I calculated wrong," Drew replied quickly. "It might take longer."

"Oh ok. Just tell me when we're almost there," May said cheerfully.

Drew's heart sank. He hated lying, especially to May. And he had no idea where they were or how they were going to get where they needed to go. He considered asking for help but he couldn't call out Masquerain without May knowing about it. He sighed, not knowing what to do.

May wanted to believe him. She really did. But some part of her kept telling her not to. He was acting suspicious and worried. She wondered if maybe they were lost. But she knew that if she said anything, he'd deny it. It was always like that with him.

"May, can we stop for a moment?" Drew asked suddenly. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok. You go and I'll wait here," May replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Drew walked into the trees and out of sight. When he felt he had walked far enough, he called out his Masquerain.

"I need you to find Pallet Town as quickly as possible," Drew whispered. "But I don't want May to know we're lost so stay in the trees."

Drew waited patiently in the woods while May waited patiently on the road. She sighed and glanced to see if he was coming back. When he didn't, she sighed again. He waited five minutes til Masquerain finally came back. A few minutes later, he returned.

"I know where we're at," Drew said.

"Huh?" May asked, confused.

In reply, he lead her through the woods he had just left. For several minutes they walked til…

"Welcome to Pallet Town, May," Drew said.

**End Chapter 1**

Review please! Sorry if it was too long or too short. My hand is killing me from typing all of this so I hope you enjoyed it. It's a work in progress so it might not be the greatest story ever. But it's an idea that no one's done yet and I wanted to do it before there were hundreds of fanfics just like it. Constructive criticism is always nice. Don't forget to review. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Welcome to Pallet Town

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's slightly longer than the first. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon because if I did those horrendous new voice actors would never have been used.

**Chapter 2-Welcome to Pallet Town**

"So, we were right next to it all this time?" May asked in astonishment. "And you made me think we were lost!"

"Why would you ever think that?" Drew asked.

"The look on your face," May replied simply. "But it's nice to know everything's just fine."

"Yup, no worries," Drew lied. He thought quickly about a subject change. "We should head to Oak's right away."

"You're right. Let's go," May said.

They walked in silence, gazing around the small town. It hadn't changed much over the past few years. There were no Pokecenters or Pokemarts in the town, so they had to pray that nothing went wrong. While heading for the lab, May spotted Ash's house.

"Come on. Let's go say hi to Ash's mom," May said excitedly, dragging him by the hand.

"You could've just asked me if we could go instead of dragging me," Drew said.

"Well I wanted to drag you," May said.

They walked up to the door and May knocked enthusiastically. They waited for only a moment til Mr. Mime opened the door and let them in. Drew looked around curiously, having never been there before. Mr. Mime went to go get Mrs. Ketchum and May and Drew entered the living room.

"Hey May," Ash said, stepping out from the doorway.

"Oh my god!" May screamed, running and hugging him. "What are you doing here? How did you know we were coming?"

"Drew told us," Misty replied, coming in behind Ash.

"Hey Misty!" May exclaimed, hugging her. "What do you mean Drew told you? When did-oh. So that's why you didn't want me to write yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Drew replied with a smile.

"It was a great one," May said. "So where's Brock?"

"He had to go home. They were having some problems with the gym," Ash answered. "So, finally taking the gym challenge, huh? What made you decide to?"

"Well I've been doing contests for years and I've won the Grand Festival twice and so has Drew. We compete together so we decided as a team to try something new and exciting," May explained. "We think collecting badges will be quite a challenge since all either of us has ever done is contests and those are completely different."

"We think it'll be fun," Drew added. "And we plan on competing in the Indigo League."

"Well I wish you all the luck with that," Ash said. "I became a Pokemon Master only a year ago. It's a tough challenge."

"I know about you becoming a master. I saw it on tv," May said. "I meant to congratulate you in person but Drew and I had to head to the next contest region and we didn't have time."

"It's alright. I didn't come see you after you became top coordinator even though I was close by," Ash said. "I had to keep training."

"Speaking of, where is Pikachu? I haven't seen him," May asked curiously.

"Napping in the bedroom," Ash said. "So Drew, how are you?"

"I'm good," Drew said with a casual flick of his hair. "I lead a busy life."

"So do we," Misty said. "His mom isn't home all the time so we clean house."

"You two live together?" May asked in surprise.

Misty nodded. "Ever since he became a master."

"So why isn't your mom always home?" May asked curiously. She knew his mom to be a house-like person, so she never imagined Mrs. Ketchum out of the house.

"She spends a lot of time at Oak's lab. She helps out with caring for all the Pokemon," Ash explained. "So, how long have you two been traveling together?"

"Since I left for Johto," May replied.

"Six years, huh? That's a long time," Ash said.

"Not really," May said. "You and Misty have traveled together longer. We've just been together longer than you two."

"Wait, together?" Misty asked quickly. "You and Drew are going out? Oh my god!"

"I knew it. I knew you liked him," Ash replied with a grin.

May reddened in embarrassment. "It just sort of happened when we were in Johto."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ash asked. "You've had six years to write that letter."

"I wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't know what you'd think," May replied. "Max doesn't even know yet."

"Well you should've known we'd be ok with it as long as you're happy," Ash said.

"So, how are things in Pallet?" May asked.

"Same as always," Ash replied. "Gary came back a few months ago but left again a week later. He didn't say where he was going."

"And how's Cerulean?" May asked Misty.

"My sisters are back in charge of the gym," Misty replied. "They have been for about three years. When me and Ash started going out I told them that I was leaving for good."

"That's good for you," May said. "You need to be with your man."

"So how long will you be staying?" Ash asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Not long," May replied. "We just need to see Professor Oak before we go."

"Well, if you want you can stay here for the night," Ash said. "We've got a bed ready."

"It's up to Drew," May answered.

"Drew?"

"I guess so," Drew replied. "I could use a bed and shower."

"Good. It's settled," Ash said. "Now, grab some food and we can all go to the lab. I've been meaning to go there for weeks."

After eating two sandwiches apiece, the four set out for Oak's lab, which was just up the road from the Ketchum house. Ash had awoken Pikachu to join them and Pikachu was thrilled to see May and Drew again. They walked up to Oak's lab and knocked. Tracey opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Tracey said enthusiastically. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Ash, Professor Oak has something for you."

"What is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"You'll see," Tracey replied mischievously. "Come on, I'll take ya'll to him!"

"Who is that?" Drew asked May in an undertone.

May shrugged. "I guess that's Tracey."

"I thought Tracey was a girl," Drew whispered.

"So did I," May replied quietly. "Especially since Ash said Tracey was in love with Oak or something."

"Creepy," Drew muttered. May laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tracey asked, turning around and giving her a weird look.

"Oh nothing," May replied. "It's nothing."

"Oh ok," Tracey said with a shrug.

They entered the main lab area and stopped. Professor Oak was examining something in a container and Ash's mom was rearranging some books. They appeared to not have noticed Tracey enter with the other four. Tracey cleared his throat loudly and both people looked up.

"Hi Ash, Misty. What are ya'll doing here?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"We came to visit with some company," Ash replied. "May's here."

"Oh hello May," Mrs. Ketchum said brightly. She noticed Drew for the first time. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Drew, a fellow coordinator and my boyfriend of six years," May answered.

"Why hello Drew," Mrs. Ketchum said, getting up to shake his hand. "I'm Ash's mom." She leaned towards May. "He's a real cutie," she whispered in May's ear.

"Hello May," Professor Oak said. "What brings you and your friend to our parts?"

"Drew and I have decided to take the gym challenge in Kanto," May replied. "And we've come here for information before we head off."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Oak said. "Tracey, go get that blue box out of my office and bring it to me." When Tracey left, Oak turned to Ash. "Ash, I have something for you." He grabbed a small brown box and handed it to Ash. Ash opened the box and looked inside.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's an egg," Oak said proudly. "An egg that came from your Sceptile and Bayleef."

"What?" Ash asked in shock.

"Your Sceptile and Bayleef mated and had an egg," Oak explained. "But we don't know what it will hatch into. Since both Pokemon are yours this egg rightfully belongs to you."

"Wow. Thanks professor," Ash said, taking the egg. Pikachu looked at it curiously. "I wonder what it will be."

Tracey walked back into the room and placed the box on Oak's desk.

"Ah, thank you Tracey," Oak said. He rummaged through the box and took out a packet. "Here's your map of Kanto and information about each town. Be warned though. These aren't updated. Some of the information could be wrong."

"Thanks," May said, taking the papers. She handed the map to Drew. "We had a map to Pallet but it turned out to be wrong."

"Well unless the roads have changed recently, that map shouldn't lead you wrong. It's completely up-to-date," Oak replied.

"Ok thanks," Drew said. "May, can we go now? I need a nap."

"Sure," May replied. "If that's alright with everyone else."

"Go right ahead," Ash said. "The door's unlocked."

May and Drew waved goodbye and headed back towards the Ketchum house. When they got back, May headed to the bathroom while Drew went straight to the guest room. It was a large, brightly lit room with three windows and a ceiling fan. Bright red wallpaper decorated the room and made it look cheery. There was a large orange bed in the middle of the room with their bags on top. Drew found himself suddenly wishing that they were staying much longer. He moved the bags into the closet and kicked his shoes off before laying on the bed. The pillows were made of velvet and the sheets were made of satin. He sighed with relief and buried his head into a pillow.

"What are you doing?" May asked. "Making out with a pillow?"

"No," Drew replied indignantly, sitting up, his face red. "I was enjoying the feeling of the velvet pillows on my face."

May walked over and placed her hand on the pillow. She smiled and laid her head down on it too.

"You're right. I like it too," May said.

"Told you so," Drew said.

They both laid down on the bed and curled up under the sheets, their faces sinking into the velvet pillows. May sighed in relief and smiled contently. Drew had already fallen asleep, his breath tickling her ear. She giggled softly and smiled. Soon after, she fell asleep.

Ash and Misty returned a few hours later to an empty house. They couldn't hear a single sound. Pikachu perked up its ears expectantly.

"They must be asleep in the bedroom," Misty said.

The two of them quietly snuck towards the bedroom, being careful not to take them. Ash carefully opened the door and Misty peered inside.

"They're…not here," Misty said in a confused voice.

"What?" Ash asked in surprise. He flicked the light switch on. "Where are they?"

They walked back to the front of the house and saw May and Drew standing in the doorway. Drew was holding a box.

"Where were ya'll at?" Misty asked.

"We were training out back," Drew replied.

"What's with the box?" Misty asked.

"Laundry," Drew replied simply. "What's that on the table?"

"We're fixing you guys dinner as a going away present," Ash said proudly.

"You don't have to do that-" May began, but Misty cut her off.

"We are anyway," Misty said. "Go take a nap and we'll call you when dinner's ready."

The two headed back to the room and found Pikachu laying on the bed, smiling up at them. It hopped off the bed and dashed into the living room. May laid on the bed and Drew sat next to her.

"So, now they know everything," Drew said. "Nothing to hide. I told you they wouldn't care."

"Well I thought they might freak out or make a big deal out of it," May replied. "I guess I worry too much."

She laid her head onto a velvet pillow and looked over at Drew. He slid down and laid on the pillow with her. They covered themselves up with the sheets and turned towards each other. May gave Drew a quick kiss, which he turned into a long, slow kiss. It would have gone further if Pikachu hadn't run back in. Ash followed Pikachu in there and laughed.

"Well, under the covers with no supervision? I think they door should stay open," Ash said jokingly. He winked. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Come on Pikachu."

As soon as they left, Drew turned back to May, but she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. Her eyes snapped open.

"Going to take advantage of me?" May asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Drew answered. "But would I really need to?"

"Now you know the answer to that," May said. "We won't do anything til both of us are ready."

Drew smiled and kissed her again. She sighed and kissed back. Then she started coughing on him. He pulled back and slapped her back continuously til she stopped coughing.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked, concerned.

"Yeah, thanks," May replied, massaging her throat. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Drew said. "Its payback for that time I threw up in your mouth."

May giggled. "That was pretty gross. I thought I was gonna die."

"Well, you bled onto my pants once, remember?" Drew said.

May groaned. "I wish you would forget about that. How was I supposed to know that my period was gonna start while I was sitting on you?"

"You weren't," Drew said fairly. "This is fun, thinking back on our embarrassing moments. Let's see…well I did piss on the sleeping bag once."

"I forgot all about that," May said with a laugh.

They laid there laughing about random embarrassments for a while, til Misty told them it was dinnertime. They climbed out of bed and headed inside the kitchen.

"It smells amazing," May said with a deep sniff.

"Wait til ya taste it," Ash replied. "We are amazing chefs."

"Doubtful," Drew muttered under his breath.

May laughed and nodded in agreement. They walked into the dining room and gasped. The small table was gone, replaced by a large square table covered with a Squirtle tablecloth. Ash's mom's best dishes were set and all the fancy pots and bowls were full of food. There was turkey, cheese mashed potatoes, baked beans, broccoli, macaroni and cheese, and fruit salad. Each glass was filled to the top with sparkling apple cider. May and Drew smiled and took their seats.

"This looks amazing," May said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Misty said. "You deserve it. Also, you might not get a meal like this for a long time," she added.

Drew piled food onto May's plate. He wanted her to eat as much as possible before they left, since she fed him so well earlier. He filled the plate til there wasn't an inch of plate that wasn't covered in food before getting himself some food. Ash was stuffing his face with turkey and Misty was munching on broccoli.

"Is it good?" Misty asked anxiously.

"The fruit salad is excellent," May replied, swallowing a piece of strawberry.

"And I love the macaroni and cheese," Drew added.

"So, how soon will ya'll be leaving?" Ash asked.

"As soon as possible," May replied. She sipped her cider. "We hope to eat a quick breakfast before heading out."

"Will ya'll be needing any supplies for the road?" Misty asked.

"Not that I can think of," Drew answered. "We stocked up before we left."

"That reminds me. Drew, did you tell my family as well?" May asked.

"Flygon is still out with that one," Drew replied. "They should get it within a day or two."

After dinner, Misty brought out a fresh apple pie for dessert and gave everyone a glass of chocolate milk to go with it. She cut the pie into four even pieces and placed one on all the plates. Drew took a bite and sighed with content. It was still hot. He swallowed and took a sip of his milk.

"Misty, this pie is amazing," Drew said.

"Drew loves pie," May said. "We always have pie when we stop for food."

"Ash prefers cake over pie," Misty said. "I actually get sick of cake." She looked at May. "So, ya'll been going out for six years. Have ya'll ever…?"

"No," May said firmly. "We don't really have time for that since we're always traveling and training."

"Oh," Misty said. "It's completely understandable. That's why we haven't either."

"Do ya'll want to?" May asked, taking a bite of her pie.

"No," Misty replied honestly. "Do ya'll?"

"I…don't know," May said. "I guess we've never really thought about it."

"How's the weather looking tomorrow?" Drew asked Ash, keen to get out of the conversation.

"Clear skies with a cool breeze," Ash replied. "You couldn't really ask for better weather to travel in."

After dessert, the four sat in the living room and exchanged stories about the past six years. May and Drew both gave detailed accounts of the Grand Festivals they won. After grabbing a bucket of popcorn, they watched the tape of Ash's big win in the league that got him the Pokemon Master title. May was getting excited while Drew took mental notes of the strategies and techniques both trainers used in battle.

"It's late," Misty said with a yawn after the video ended. "Go shower and get to bed."

So Drew set up the bed while May showered. He had just laid out her night clothes when she came out. Steam was coming from the bathroom.

"Your turn," she said, towel-drying her hair.

"It's like a sauna in here," Drew said when he walked in.

May giggled. "Deal with it."

She dressed and ran a comb through her hair while she listened to Drew in the shower. She laid out his bed clothes and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. When she came back in, Drew was halfway through dressing. He smiled when she walked in.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He finished dressing and cleaned up his mess on the floor. Then they both slipped under the satin sheets.

"Let's pray for a safe journey," May said quietly, holding his hand.

"As long as we stick together, it will be."

End Chapter 2 

Review please! If there are any errors then I apologize ahead of time. I write all of this in geometry when the lights are half out. I don't know if it should make sense. Hope you like it so far. If not then that's too bad. Don't forget to review. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. The Road to Viridian City

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 3-The Road to Viridian City**

They awoke early the next morning to eat cinnamon rolls and apple juice before packing up. Drew folded up the map and slid it in his pocket and May gathered all of the Poke balls and packed some extra food. Ash's mom, Tracey, and Professor Oak showed up to see them off.

"It was lovely seeing you both," Mrs. Ketchum said, hugging them. "Take care of yourselves."

"It was nice meeting you both," Professor Oak said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "Good luck on your journey."

"Don't forget to visit some time," Tracey added.

"Thanks," May said. "I'll miss ya'll."

"Me too," Drew added.

"Write often and good luck," Misty said, pulling May into an embrace. "Call if you need anything."

"We will," May replied. They let go. "I'll miss you." She turned to Ash. "Be good," she said, hugging him.

"You too," Ash said. "Be careful." He let go and turned to Drew. "Take care of her."

"Sure will," Drew said. They shook hands. "Come on May, let's go."

They started walking, waving back to their friends til they became blobs. They adjusted their bags and Drew took out the map.

"It should take us about two days to get to Viridian City," Drew said. "That counts taking very short breaks and sleeping for a few hours."

"Knowing our luck, it'll take longer than a few days," May said.

They continued on in silence for a while. May kept watch for wild Pokemon that might show up. She saw a few Spearow and Pidgey but nothing more. Remembering Ash's story about Spearow on his way to Viridian, she moved closer to Drew. A Rattata ran past and Drew jumped back in surprise.

"Why are you so jumpy?" May asked with a giggle. "It's just a Rattata."

"Says the girl who got scared of a Spearow," Drew said, annoyed with himself.

"You heard what Ash said about his first journey," May replied stubbornly.

"But neither of us will ever be stupid enough to throw a rock at one," Drew pointed out.

"True," May agreed. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you freaked over a Rattata."

"Just drop it," Drew grumbled. May laughed.

The next few hours of their journey were uneventful. May was beginning to miss Ash and Misty already, and Drew was missing that guest bed they slept on. A loud noise behind them made them both jump. Some strange guy they didn't know came running out of the woods. He pushed them out of the way and dashed out of sight.

"What in the world?" Drew asked aloud. "Who was that?"

"No clue," May replied. "I didn't see his face. But he felt really familiar, though," she added thoughtfully.

"I didn't really get a good look at him either," Drew said. "I don't think it matters though."

That was the most interesting thing that happened over the next two hours. A few Pidgey passed in front of them and they saw some people battling, but otherwise it was quiet and boring. They stopped for lunch around noon in a quiet spot in the trees.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Drew said. "Be right back."

"Ok. Don't get lose," May replied.

"Ha ha very funny," Drew said.

Drew walked far into the trees before he found a good place. He started to unzip his pants when a Spearow flew at him. He ducked, but it turned right back around and tried again. More Spearow followed the first one. He fell over, unable to run because his pants had fallen down. A Rattata launched itself onto his head and laid down. A few more followed the first one. He got annoyed and called out Roselia.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" he shouted. A shower of pretty pink petals attacked the Spearow and Rattata. They fled, and he got up and pulled his pants up. "Thanks Roselia." He called it back, continued his business, and headed back towards May.

Back in the trees near the road, May was looking for Drew. He hadn't returned for several minutes, so she assumed something must be wrong. She thought she heard his voice issue a battle command, but then thought it must be her imagination. She considered going up to the road to see if he was there, but then remembered that they had stopped for lunch and he had taken a path that lead to more trees. So she started to eat a piece of grapefruit and waited.

"I wonder if he got lost," May said to herself. She sighed. "Maybe he'll just wander back soon."

Drew had started to head back when he realized that he didn't know which way to go. His fall had messed up his sense of direction. He could've turned one of many ways and could be going even deeper into the woods. He knew May was probably worried, so he stopped and started walking in a different direction.

"Damn it!" Drew exclaimed. "How the hell did I get into this mess?" He groaned. "May is gonna kill me." He wandered around for five more minutes, til he finally found his way back. "Hey," he said.

May jumped up and hugged him. "Finally! I was worried about you. I thought something awful had happened to you."

"Just a minor set-back," Drew replied casually. "Nothing to worry about."

"You got lost, didn't you?" May asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Drew said, embarrassed. "But in my defense, I was attacked by a Spearow and Rattata and lost which way I was." May started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," May said, giggling. "You told me not to be afraid of Spearow and then you get attacked by one. It's just hilarious."

"Just drop it," Drew grumbled.

May giggled. "Fine I will."

They sat down and ate lunch in silence. Drew still felt silly from being attacked by such common, low-level Pokemon. But May showed maturity and love by not bringing it up again. He wondered how long it would take her to forget it, though. May munched on her grapefruit thoughtfully. She smiled when Drew looked at her, but suddenly looked away when she heard flapping wings. Both of them looked up when a large shadow was cast over them.

"Drew, look!" May exclaimed, pointing. "It's Flygon."

Drew smiled. "It's back with your family's reply!"

Flygon flew down and stopped next to Drew. He grabbed the letter out of Flygon's mouth and handed it to May. Then he thanked Flygon, called it back, and turned to face May.

"Well, go ahead and open it," Drew said.

May unfolded the letter. "Read it aloud?"

"If you want," Drew said. "I won't make you."

May cleared her throat.

_Dear May and Drew,_

_Congratulations on becoming a couple. I knew it would happen someday. And I'm glad you've decided to try something new and collect badges. I'm so proud of you both. Please take good care of each other and good luck!_

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, and Max_

She folded the letter up and pocketed it. "You told them we're going out?" she asked.

"I figured it was time," Drew replied with a shrug. "And they're very pleased."

"Well, we better keep going or we'll never get there," May said, standing up.

"Yeah, this break was much longer than it should've been," Drew said. "We don't wanna fall behind."

They grabbed their bags and got on the road, talking about what they should do once they got to the first gym. Neither of them had thought about which Pokemon to use. Drew was considering Roselia and May was thinking about a water or grass type, but neither was absolutely sure just yet.

"Hey, I just realized something," May said. "Brock lives in Pewter City."

"Yeah. We can go see him while we're there," Drew said. "Wait. Isn't he the gym leader there?"

May shook her head. "No. Brock's not a gym leader anymore. I think Misty said his family sold the gym three years ago."

"Oh ok," Drew said. "I wonder who the gym leader is now."

"Who knows?" May asked. "I don't think it matters as long as we win."

They stopped for the night around one in the morning. After a quick dinner, they changed and went straight to sleep. If they hoped to get to Viridian by tomorrow night, they had to be up early. They had Blaziken and Flygon keeping watch while they slept so nothing would be stolen.

When they awoke next morning, it was only six o'clock. They called back Blaziken and Flygon, packed up their things, and ate breakfast while walking. They were both extremely tired so they ate their Rice Krispy bars in silence.

While they walked, May read her family's letter again, feeling some sort of comfort from it. She was homesick sometimes, and regretted not visiting when she had the chance. But it didn't really matter anymore, so she tried to pretend she was fine.

Drew knew that she was homesick because he was too. He missed his family, and wanted them to meet May, but he couldn't find the time to visit. So he decided to deal with it and pretend everything was just fine.

When they had been talking about collecting gym badges, May thought it would be exciting and fun. But at the moment, she found herself rather bored. She knew Drew felt the same, even if he didn't say it. He looked as bored as she felt. While rereading the letter for the hundredth time, she suddenly remembered the letter from Ash and Misty.

"Hey Drew," May said. "Can I see that letter from Ash and Misty?"

"Of course," Drew replied, handing it to her. She unfolded the letter.

_Dear Drew,_

_Thanks for the letter. It's nice to know what's going on. I can't believe you two are taking the Kanto gym challenge. It'll be tough, you know. But I think you guys can do it. Just make sure to stay hopeful and confident. Oh and when you come to Pallet, swing by my place. I'd love to surprise May. She doesn't know I'm home. She thinks I'm still traveling. Best of luck to you both._

_Ash Ketchum_

"Thanks," May said, folding it up and handing it back to him.

"Any time," Drew replied with a smile.

"Wait a second…you knew they were going to be there and you didn't tell me?" May asked.

"It's called a surprise," Drew answered. "You're not supposed to know about it til it happens."

"Good point," May said. "I guess it doesn't matter now."

"When do you want to stop for lunch?" Drew asked.

"Whenever you're ready," May answered. "I'm not very hungry right now."

"Me neither," Drew said. "If you get hungry, just tell me and we'll stop."

They kept walking, now spotting others traveling to Viridian like them. When they stopped for lunch, it was near a pair of people having a double battle. The guy was using Butterfree and Beedrill, and the girl was using Jigglypuff and Clefairy. The girl had put Beedrill to sleep, but Butterfree had poisoned Clefairy.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder on Jigglypuff!" the guy yelled.

A swirl of blue powder settled itself over Jigglypuff. It fell asleep before its song was finished. Clefairy was still poisoned, but it was putting up a good fight. it dodged a Gust attack and countered with Pound.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" they guy exclaimed.

But before Butterfree had made its move, Clefairy fainted. Beedrill and Jigglypuff were still asleep so the match went to the guy and his Butterfree. After the match, Drew and May ended their break and got back on the road.

"That was a good battle," May commented.

"It was alright," Drew said. "The girl had a clear disadvantage."

"Like what?" May asked curiously.

"The guy had two evolved Pokemon with balanced attack and defense move-sets but the girl had two unevolved Pokemon with more defensive move-sets that attacks. And since staying on defense the whole battle eventually ends in a loss, she was doomed to begin with," Drew explained.

"You really get into the details of the battle instead of enjoying what you just witnessed," May said. "You're ruining the experience for yourself and making things too complicated."

"Well the details are what make the battle interesting and the details are what's going to win badges," Drew replied. "How do you get ribbons in contests? By paying close attention to the details and making sure you know your opponents strengths and weaknesses."

"I never really thought about it that way," May said. "I guess contests and gym battles are kinda similar. Both require careful attention to details."

"You learn something new every day," Drew replied. He pulled out the map and studied it for a minute. "According to this, we should almost be there."

As soon as those words left his mouth, May looked up and saw several tall buildings. They were nearly there now. Drew put the map away and they continued on for twenty minutes. They finally saw the sign that said **_Welcome to Viridian City._**

"Hey, we got here before nightfall," May said.

"Yeah we did," Drew replied. "Come on, let's go find something to do."

**End Chapter 3**

Review please! Hopefully this wasn't that bad of a chapter. Don't forget to review! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. The Strange Man in Viridian City

Here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer than usual so I hope it's not too boring. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 4-The Strange Man in Viridian City**

May & Drew enjoyed looking at the city for a few minutes before remembering to get to a Poke Center. They walked towards it when the Poke Mart's flashing lights distracted them. So they headed there instead. Once inside, they dropped their bags to look around.

"We should shop while we're here," May pointed out. "Can you check to see what we're low on?"

"Sure," Drew replied, searching through the bags. "We need…potions and antidotes. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some more Poke balls while we're here."

"Alright," May replied.

They walked hand-in-hand through the store, dropping items into the basket while they walked. When they rounded a corner, they smacked right into a guy and knocked him over. May apologized while helping him up and Drew picked up their basket. When the guy stood up, May recognized him as the strange guy from the woods.

"Hey! I've seen you before," May said.

"No you haven't," an oddly familiar voice replied nervously. The guy pulled his hat lower to be sure his face was covered. "You've never seen me anywhere."

"Yes I have," May said. "I saw you running out of the woods the other day."

"No you didn't," the guy repeated. "I have to go." He turned and left hurriedly.

"But I have seen him!" May exclaimed indignantly to Drew. "That's the same guy. I know it."

"I know sweetie," Drew replied in a soothing voice. "Don't get all upset about it."

"You're right," May said. "Let's go pay for this and head for the Poke Center."

They paid for their items and placed them in a bag, then grabbed their big bags and left. As soon as they got to the center, they dropped their bags on chairs and walked to the front desk.

"We need a place to stay for the night," May said to Nurse Joy.

She typed into her computer. "We're all booked up tonight. Sorry," Nurse Joy said.

"Shit," May muttered when they turned away. "I guess we have to get a hotel room."

"Better than sleeping on the ground," Drew pointed out.

They started walking to their bags when the door opened. They stopped. It was the strange guy from before. He covered his face and walked up to Nurse Joy's desk. They watched him whisper into her ear, and saw her nod. Chansey came out with a tray of Poke balls and Nurse Joy handed them to the guy. When he left, May and Drew walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Who is that?" May asked.

"A new guy in town," Nurse Joy replied. "Don't know his name. And I've never seen his face. He keeps it covered. It's like he's ashamed or scared."

"I wonder who he is," May said thoughtfully.

"Me too," Drew added.

"Well before we leave, I plan to find out," May said.

Drew sighed and grabbed his bag. May followed suit and they exited the center. Drew checked his map for hotel information. May peered inside the Poke Mart window, trying to get a glimpse of the man.

"Says here that Viridian has a nice hotel just round the corner of the Battling Center," Drew said. He looked up. "So all we have to do is find this center and get to the hotel."

"Battling Center?" May repeated in a confused voice. "I've never heard of it."

"Apparently it's pretty new," Drew replied. "Just built a few years back."

"Shouldn't be that hard to find," May said.

They walked past the Poke Center and headed towards a large group of people. They were standing around a large building and were fighting to get in. May and Drew eased through the crowd and peered above the crowd's heads.

"What's going on?" May asked a girl nearby.

"The new gym leader has just arrived," the girl said.

"What new gym leader?" May asked. "I didn't know there was a gym here."

"You can't challenge this gym til you've collected the other seven badges. And the new gym leader is just taking over. We've had a spare here for quite some time."

"Who is it?" Drew asked.

"No idea," the girl answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you tell us where the Battling Center is?" Drew asked.

"Just go north til you see a green sign. Turn right at the green sign and walk til you get to a large yellow building. That's the Battling Center," the girl explained.

"Thanks," May said.

They walked on north, like the girl said, looking for the green sign. They walked for about ten minutes before they found the green sign. They turned right and started looking for the yellow building. They saw many white and dull yellow buildings as they passed, but no building that was yellow enough to stick out. It had just occurred to May that they were both idiots.

"Drew, we should've just asked where the hotel was," May said. "Instead of looking for this stupid building. We don't even know what shade of yellow it is!"

"I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out which building is the one she meant," Drew said.

"I know," May said. She sighed. "I'm just really irritable today."

"I've noticed," Drew said.

"I'm sorry," May replied.

A bright yellow building came into sight, a long line at the door. At the top of the building a large orange sign said **Viridian City Battle Center**. Drew checked the map again while they neared the building.

"We need to turn left to get to the hotel," Drew said.

They turned left and walked for a while, looking for a building that might be the hotel. Since it was rumored to be one of the nicest hotels in Kanto, May was looking for a large fancy building. When they arrived in front of a medium-sized green building, she looked up. It said **Viridian Hotel** in peeling red letters.

"This is it?" May asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

"It's probably better looking inside," Drew replied, sounding unsure.

They walked through the glass double doors and stepped inside. For a minute, May thought the entire room was painted and decorated purple. But then she saw that purple bulbs lighted the room. She noticed how neat and clean the walls and floor were, and decided that her first impression of the hotel was wrong. She waited while Drew got them a room and key from the woman behind the desk.

"I was wrong about this place," May said while they walked. "It's very nice."

"I agree," Drew said. "It's just up here, I believe."

They walked up to a door with the number 324 in gold plated letters. Drew inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and opened the door. Both of their jaws dropped, as did their bags.

They were standing in the doorway of a small, cramped room with one window and no closet. It was dimly lit and the bulb was flickering on and off, despite the fact that they hadn't cut on the light switch. The glass in the window was cracked, and shards of glass littered the floor. The carpet was stained and dirty, and the blue wallpaper was faded and peeling. The room smelled musty, and the bathroom had no door.

"I was not wrong about this place," May said suddenly.

"This is not better than sleeping outside in the woods," Drew said. He picked up their bags. "I think I squished a cockroach with the bag," he added in disgust.

They tossed the bags onto the bed. The bed was extremely small, hardly big enough for one person. The mattress had holes with springs sticking out. There was only one sheet, and it was thin and raggedy. The sheet was a faded light green and there was a large yellow stain in the middle that looked like vomit. Dust covered everything, included the ripped orange couch against the wall. There was no kitchen area, only a small refrigerator. Drew opened it and discovered that it was empty, despite the fact that it smelled like sour milk. He shut it in disgust.

"This place is awful," May said.

"Should we check the bathroom?" Drew asked.

"I guess so," May replied.

They slowly walked into the door-less bathroom and flicked on the lights. Only one light bulb worked, and it just barely lit the room. The sink was pale yellow with what looked like blood on the sides. The toilet had no top and there was no toilet paper. The toilet was the same color as the sink, but there were brown stains all over. The shower had no curtains and rusty handles. The bottom of the shower was moldy, like the bathroom floor. Drew turned on the water cautiously, and cold water shot out, despite the fact that he had turned the hot knob. The water was brown.

"Yuck!" Drew exclaimed, turning the water off. "I paid seventy-five dollars for this shit?"

"Get me outta here, Drew," May said.

"I wish I could," Drew replied. "But I can't. I already spent the money. It would be wasted if we left."

May groaned. "Can we at least go outside for a while?" she asked.

"Ok," Drew said.

When the stepped outside, May took a deep breath of fresh air. The room had smelled so musty she hardly breathed. They walked only a few steps when they saw the strange guy again. He didn't appear to have seen them. May gave Drew a significant look, and they quietly edged closer.

"Maybe we can see his face now," Drew whispered.

"I hope so," May whispered back.

The guy turned his face slightly and bent over to pick something up. When he stood up, his hood fell down and May gasped. He looked up, saw them, put the hood back on, and ran.

"Drew, did you see who that was?" May asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Drew replied, his eyes wide. "James."

"What's a Team Rocket member doing here?" May asked.

"I don't know but I doubt it's good," Drew replied.

"Should we go after him?" May asked.

"I don't know," Drew repeated. "He obviously recognized us, so maybe he's going to tell Jessie we're here."

"Let's just go after him anyway," May said. "With any luck we'll get to him before he gets to Jessie."

They ran in the direction that James had gone, hoping to catch him. They passed the Battling Center and the green sign near it before they saw him again. He was walking into one of the many pale yellow buildings in the area. They waited til the door shut behind him before they followed. They had entered a large, empty room that smelled like fresh paint. James had walked straight to the other side and out the back door.

"Should we follow?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," May replied.

They walked to the back door and pulled it open. They had reached a different building, bright red and big. They followed him inside and found yet another large, empty room. He walked yet again to a back door and exited the building. May and Drew followed, but this time they had arrived at a small brown house. James inserted a key into the lock on the door and entered the house.

"Should we try to get inside?" May asked, sounding like she thought it would be a bad idea.

"I guess so," Drew answered. "I mean, we came this far. It'd be stupid to leave now."

They walked around the house, looking for an entry. They found a small window open around the back of the house. Drew stared at it.

"I guess we'll have to climb through," Drew said.

"I guess so," May said.

"I'll go first, just to make sure it's safe," Drew said.

"Ok," May replied.

May cupped her hands together to give Drew a boost. He pulled himself through the window and landed lightly on the tiled floor. He checked around the bathroom and peered down the empty hallway. He turned to May.

"Coast is clear," Drew said. "Climb as much as you can and I'll pull you through."

May grabbed hold of the brick below the window and planted both feet firmly on the wall. She slowly inched up the wall, til she was level with the window. Drew grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up. When she was safely through the window, they shut it and cleaned their hands.

"We need to find him," May said.

"I'll go first," Drew said.

He opened the door and they tiptoed out the room. They could hear noises coming from the kitchen, so they headed in that direction. Drew hit his hand against the wall and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out. May looked at him in concern, but he smiled and showed her his hand.

"I'm fine," Drew said. "I just smacked it against the wall. No big deal."

"I just thought you really hurt yourself," May said. "I was concerned."

"Well thank you," Drew replied. "Your concern means the world to me."

May smiled slightly, then turned towards the kitchen. They continued to head towards James, who had the sink running. When the sink was cut off, they heard footsteps. When they peered inside the kitchen, it was empty. May turned to say something to Drew, but stopped.

"What are you doing inside my house?" James asked angrily.

"Um-um," May started to speak, but found herself unable to.

"Get out!" James shouted, taking a Poke ball from his belt. "Get out before I have to make you!"

May and Drew turned and ran out of the house. They dashed through the empty buildings and didn't stop til they were back at the hotel. They weren't actually afraid of James. They were afraid of James calling the police on them.

"I guess whatever's going on will remain a mystery," Drew said. "Let's just go back to our hellhole for the night." He shuddered at the though.

"I can't wait til morning," May said, looking depressed.

They got back up to their room and ate a small dinner. Drew tried to find positive points about the room while May tried not to throw up from the smell. Drew suggested a shower but she refused to step foot into the bathroom. He decided that he didn't want to either, so they changed into their night clothes and climbed into the tiny, smelly bed.

"We're not gonna fit," May pointed out.

"We have to try," Drew said.

After getting into the most uncomfortable positions possible, they managed to just barely fit. The vomit-stained blanket kept blowing away because of the wind coming from the broken window. Drew had to unscrew the light bulb to keep it from flickering all night.

"It's just one night," Drew said, kissing May's forehead. "We'll deal with it."

"I know," May replied quietly. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

He kissed her lightly. "Tomorrow we'll leave here and never stay at this hotel again."

**End Chapter 4**

Review please! I know it was probably boring and all but I tried to give some description. I've had people complain that I didn't use details so I did. Hopefully it's not too awful. Don't forget to review! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. The Viridian Forest Maze

It's the next chapter. Sorry if it's not so good. I'm on vacation now so I can only write at certain times. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 5-The Viridian Forest Maze**

They awoke next morning as early as possible, packed up, and left as fast as they could. The lady at the desk bid them goodbye cheerfully, thinking they enjoyed their stay. May got hungry so Drew took her out to breakfast in a small restaurant in the heart of the city. While they were eating pancakes, James walked in and sat down with someone they couldn't see.

"I wonder who James is meeting," May said thoughtfully.

"Obviously someone important enough to not want to be seen," Drew replied.

"Should we try to find out who it is?" May asked.

"No. I've had enough excitement in Viridian," Drew answered.

They continued to eat breakfast, chatting about what they wanted to do in Pewter City. Drew laid out the map to figure out how long it would take them to get through Viridian Forest. Whoever James was sitting with kept staring at May and Drew, making May feel uneasy. Drew was completely absorbed in his calculations and noticed nothing.

"It should take us less than a day to get through the forest," Drew said cheerfully. "That is, if we don't get lost." He smiled at May's downcast face. "Cheer up. I was only kidding."

"No it's not that," May said. "It's…that guy with James. He's been staring at us the whole time."

"You want me to go say something to him?" Drew asked, glaring at the guy.

May shook her head. "No. I don't wanna cause any trouble."

Drew watched the guy through narrowed eyes. He adjusted his hood and coat, making sure he was entirely hidden. Drew stared at him for at least five minutes, til James and the guy got up and left. May, who had been finishing her pancakes, hadn't noticed a thing. Drew sat absorbed in thought til May spoke again.

"I hope we won't find much trouble on the way to Pewter City," May said.

"I've heard many tales about the forest, but I doubt any of them are true," Drew replied. "People will say anything to pretend getting lost wasn't their own stupidity."

"I don't think all the stories are false," May said. "You have to remember that some people spend all their time in that forest. I doubt they'll lie about it."

"You always have to counter me, don't you?" Drew asked, sounding annoyed. But he was smiling, so May knew everything was ok.

"Of course," May replied teasingly.

They finished eating and paid for their breakfast. They grabbed their bags and exited the restaurant, Drew glancing at the map. They found their way around the city and started towards the direction of the forest. Drew had an eye on the map and May was looking around for James or the guy he was with. When they reached the edge of the forest, Drew stopped and looked at May.

"Do we have everything we'll need?" Drew asked.

"Yes," May answered.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Drew asked.

"Yes," May repeated.

"Ok. I just don't want to be hurrying back because of something we forgot," Drew said.

"Everything's here," May said. "Don't worry. We shouldn't run into any problems."

They adjusted their bags and entered the forest. Drew was in charge of the map and May had to keep watch for wild Pokemon. The woods were pretty quiet, and the trees started to block out some of the sunlight. Drew led them along a path for a long time, til they entered a fork in the road.

"What in the world?" Drew asked.

"Which way do we take?" May asked.

"I don't know," Drew replied, confused. "This fork isn't on the map."

"What?" May asked, shocked.

"The map has this as a straight road," Drew answered. He crouched down and checked the road. "This second pathway looks new."

"New?" May repeated. "Why would someone build a second path?"

"Maybe it's a shortcut," Drew answered. "Should we take it?"

"I don't know," May said, eyeing the path apprehensively.

"I think we should, just to see," Drew said.

May didn't think it was a good idea, but Drew's mind was made up. So she sighed and followed him down the road. It was clearly a new road, for it was not very worn and the sides were clean. May couldn't explain why, but it made her feel uneasy. She wanted to just follow the map so they wouldn't get lost.

Drew was hoping that the path they were taking was a shortcut. He didn't want to get lost. He felt confident that they would get to Pewter from that road, but it made him feel uneasy. He didn't know why but it did. He was still using the map, hoping to figure out where this path led.

"Drew, is it just me or is it getting darker?" May asked. She sounded a little scared.

Drew looked up. The sun, not high in the sky yet, was shielded by the surrounding trees. The only parts of the forest that were sunshiny were small slits in the trees to the east. He was struggling to read the map with what little light they had left.

"It's definitely getting darker," Drew replied.

As they walked on, sunlight was completely blocked out. The followed the winding road, though with difficulty. The could hardly see. After three quarters of an hour of walking, candles suddenly lighted the path. Each one burned blue and cast an eerie glow on the path and surrounding trees. May stopped and looked at Drew. He looked pale and ghostly in the candlelight.

"Should we keep going?" May asked.

"No point in turning back now. We've gone too far," Drew replied.

The continued down the path, standing close together. May found it incredibly odd that no wild Pokemon or people were anywhere in sight. Drew noticed this too, but he acted as thought it wasn't a big deal.

They walked down the candlelit path for half an hour before they heard slow, creepy music. It made the hairs on the back of Drew's neck stand up. As they walked on, the music grew louder. Torches that burned blue replaced the candles. They eventually ended up in front of a large metal gate. There was a thick fog in the air, giving both May and Drew the chills. They could just barely see the faint outline of a person near the gate.

"Where in the hell are we?" May asked, fear clear in her voice.

"I don't know," Drew answered. He sounded as scared as she did.

Before they could decide what to do, the person by the gate walked towards them. They didn't know what to do because they had no idea where they were. The person came into view. It was a squat old lady that May recognized. She gasped.

"What?" Drew asked.

"It's Agatha of the Elite Four!" May exclaimed.

"The Elite Four?" Drew repeated, looking puzzled. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know," May replied in awe.

Agatha approached them from the fog. When she stopped in front of them, they looked behind her to see if anyone else was there. But it appeared as though she were alone.

"There's no one else there," Agatha said, guessing what they were looking for. "Hello. I'm Agatha of the Elite Four. Welcome to my passage."

"Hi," May said. "Um, what passage?"

"It's a shortcut to Pewter City that I build myself," Agatha answered proudly.

"You built that entire road we just followed?" Drew asked in astonishment.

Agatha nodded. "I've spent several months on it. But it was worth it. I've had a couple dozen brave trainers try to get through, but most can't."

"Get through what?" May asked.

"Beyond this gate is my passage. The more technical term for my passage is a maze," Agatha replied simply. "If a trainer gets through the maze, he or she gets through the forest quickly. If not, the trainer must turn back and use the natural way out." She smiled. "Care to give it a try?"

May looked at Drew apprehensively, but he had an eager look on his face. She sighed. He was always eager to prove that he could do anything that he tried. She didn't want to go through the maze but Drew looked set.

"We'll do it," Drew replied confidently.

May sighed.

"Are you sure?" Agatha asked.

"Yes," Drew answered firmly.

"Very well. If at any point you feel like you can't go on, just have a Pokemon use a Fire attack on one of the surrounding green torches," Agatha explained. "They beep when lit so I'll be able to extract you."

"Is there a time limit?" May asked.

"No," Agatha said. "If you make it out, I'll be alerted when the door alarm goes off. Good luck."

She walked them over to the metal gates and opened them with the press of a blue button. They slowly walked through the doors and looked on apprehensively. The doors shut behind them and the thick fog pressed on their eyes. There was no sound except for the blue flames crackling on the torches. The green torches Agatha had mentioned were small and placed in the ground. The hedges that made the maze were high and woven grass and hedges blocked the sunlight. It was very dark and the fog made it hard to see the hedges. May and Drew walked slowly.

"How in the world are we gonna get outta here?" May asked, sounding worried.

"We gotta try to find out way," Drew replied.

May groaned. "This'll take forever."

They walked through the maze for several hours. The fog kept getting thicker, making it harder to see. The torches were widely spread, so only certain areas were lit. they ran into several dead ends and changed direction so often they hardly knew where they were. They didn't see any obstacles yet, but they weren't sure if that was good or bad. When the rounded another corner, however, they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" May asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Drew replied anxiously.

"Should we find out?" May asked in a whisper.

"I guess so," Drew replied quietly.

They crept towards the source of the noise, which was getting louder and louder. They looked at each other while they walked. They cautiously edged forward and the noise suddenly stopped. They looked at each other again and stopped. Right when they stopped, something smacked right into them, making all three of them fall.

"Ouch!" the person exclaimed in a very familiar voice.

"Oh my god!" May exclaimed with a gasp. "Is that really you?"

"Is that really who?" Drew asked, confused.

"Brock!" May exclaimed.

"Brock?" Drew repeated.

"Yeah it's me," Brock said. "That you, May?"

"Yeah," May said. "Me and Drew."

They three got up and Brock's face was thrown into the light so she could see him properly. He hadn't changed a bit, only just looked tired.

"How are you?" May asked with a hug.

"Just heading back to Pewter City," Brock replied. "I had business in Viridian and found this maze on my way back. I've been in here for two days trying to get out."

"What? Why didn't you use a torch?" May asked.

"Because I want to make it out on my own," Brock replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"Me and Drew have decided to take the Kanto gym challenge," May answered brightly.

"You and Drew?" Brock repeated, a smile forming on his face. "Since when do you two travel together?"

"Oh, uh, since I left for Johto six years ago," May replied, coloring up.

"You two have been traveling together for six years?" Brock asked, the smile growing wider. "Well, that's something." The smile got even bigger.

"We go out," Drew blurted out, getting annoyed by his smile. "There, ya happy?"

"I knew it. I knew you two liked each other," Brock said triumphantly. "I always knew it. It's been so obvious since the beginning."

"Ok don't gloat," Drew said grumpily. "Let's try and get out of here."

They started walking again, Brock in the lead. He still wore his smile and started humming. Drew looked grumpy and May looked faintly annoyed. She didn't want people making a big deal about her and Drew. But she was also relieved. It was nice to see another familiar face.

"Why were you in Viridian City?" May asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, no particular reason," Brock replied, coloring up. "Just felt like visiting for a while."

"Well I really wanna get outta here," Drew said. "This place is creepy."

They walked on quietly for several hours, the only sounds being their breathing and footsteps. They constantly had to change direction and choose between forks. They fog was still very thick, but after five hours they noticed that it was lightening up. They were hoping that was a good sign. Drew checked his watch.

"It's already close to midnight," Drew said. "If we plan on getting any sleep at all we need to go."

May's stomach growled. "I agree."

They walked on for a quarter of an hour til they finally saw a silver door. With a cry of relief, they quickened their pace til they got to the door. Brock grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open. They stepped out into a grassy clearing, which appeared to be empty. They were on the other side of the forest. A large tv above the door clicked on. Agatha's face loomed over them.

"Congratulations on making it out of my maze," Agatha said. "Enjoy your stay in Pewter City."

"Thank god we're outta there," Brock said. "Come on, let's go."

They exited the clearing and found themselves at the very edge of the forest. They walked out and headed in the direction of Pewter City. Drew didn't have the map because he knew he wouldn't need it. They had Brock to lead them. They kept walking til…

"Welcome to Pewter City, my home town," Brock said with a smile.

**End Chapter 5**

Review please! I'm leaving for vacation on Friday and won't be able to update again til I return. But I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I get back, and maybe even the one after that. Don't forget to review! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Nighttime Strolls in Pewter City

Ok here's the next chapter. I would've updated sooner but I couldn't go to the library last weekend. Bleh. This chapter focuses a bit more on romance than anything else. Hope you enjoy it! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 6-Nighttime Strolls in Pewter City**

May and Drew gasped in surprise. Every building, including the Poke Center, Poke Mart, and Gym, were made of stone. Brock's smile widened at the sight of their surprised faces. May's eyes widened and Drew's mouth hung open. Brock laughed.

"Pewter City's undergone a few changes in the past few years," Brock said.

"A few changes?" May repeated, her eyes still wide. "I'd say this is definitely more than a few."

"Are all the houses made of stone too?" Drew asked.

Brock nodded. "Every single one. It was a decision made by the whole city about four years ago."

"Wow. That's really…different," May said, trying not to say the wrong thing. "I don't think any city's ever completely changed to match its gym theme."

"We're the first," Brock replied proudly. "We wanna be unique."

"Well, you got what you wanted," Drew said.

They walked towards the Poke Center, May and Drew staring at all the stone buildings, fascinated. They had never seen anything like it before. Brock began humming again, watching May and Drew gazing at the city. He felt proud, mainly because his Pokemon did most of the work on the city. He was happy that they were impressed with the work.

They entered the Poke Center and May and Drew looked around in surprise. With the exception of the walls and floor being made of stone, it looked like every other Poke Center. Brock headed up to the desk, his footsteps echoing louder than usual.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about them changing things," May said in awe.

"This is a little too crazy," Drew said.

They headed up to the desk behind Brock, who was waiting for Nurse Joy to come from the back. When she arrived, she was carrying a large tray of Poke balls, but that's not why May and Drew were staring. This Joy's uniform was the same gray as the stone buildings outside. They had never seen a Joy that didn't wear the same uniform as the others.

"Here you go, Brock," Joy said brightly, handing him the tray. "Trip go well?"

"Smooth, as always," Brock replied with a smile.

"It took you a while to get back," Joy commented.

"I took a detour in the forest," Brock said, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"How's my cousin?" Joy asked, digging in a drawer.

"Doing excellent," Brock answered. "She gives her best to you."

"That's good," Joy said.

May and Drew watched and listened, wondering why they were talking about the Joy from Viridian City. Drew doubted that it was casual conversation and May doubted that Brock was on speaking terms with any Joy other than the one in his hometown. Drew looked at May and gave her a look. A sudden understanding burst in May and she put two and two together.

"I'll see you later," Brock said.

"Ok. When are you going to see my cousin again?" Joy asked.

"Probably sometime in the week," Brock replied. "Bye."

"Brock, what's going on?" May asked as they headed down the road.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked, not looking at her. "Nothing's going on."

"Why were ya'll talking about the Nurse Joy in Viridian City?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Just casual conversation," Brock replied nervously.

"Are you and the Viridian Joy going out?" May asked suspiciously.

Brock's face flushed, but he didn't reply. May continued to stare him down, wondering if she could scare him into answering. Drew watched May's determined face with a small smile. He loved her determination.

"Are you going to answer?" May asked fiercely.

Brock sighed. "Fine. Yes, we are."

May squealed. "That's so awesome! I never thought you'd get a girl, especially a Joy."

"Yeah I know," Brock replied. He stopped. "Hey! That's mean!"

Drew laughed. "I can't believe you didn't get it at first. And May's not mean."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They followed Brock down the road and past the Poke Mart. Drew was gazing around the city and May was wondering where they were going. She assumed it was to Brock's house, but she couldn't be absolutely sure. Drew thought they were headed for the gym, that is until they walked straight past it.

"Where are we going?" Drew asked, confused.

"To your house?" May asked.

"No," Brock replied. "I have a quick errand to run before we go to my house."

May and Drew exchanged puzzled looks. It was dark and they were very tired. Brock kept them walking for a while, til they stopped in front of a museum that May had never seen before. It was very tall, but appeared to be closed. Not lights were on and no sounds were heard.

"I'll be a minute," Brock said.

"I think it's closed," May said.

"Oh no. The curtains are just closed," Brock replied. "Be back soon."

"Ok. But don't take too long. We're very tired," Drew said.

As soon as Brock entered the building, Drew grabbed May's hand and walked her over to a nearby bench. The two of them looked and felt exhausted. Brock seemed to be taking forever. May leaned her head against Drew's shoulder.

"You alright?" Drew asked, looking at her in concern.

"No. I'm very tired," May replied with a groan. "I just wanna go to bed."

"I know," Drew said, stroking her cheek. "We'll go to bed soon. Brock won't be that long." He yawned. "Do you wanna go for a short walk or something?"

"No, sorry. I just wanna sit here," May said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Whatever you want," Drew said quietly. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," May said, sitting up to kiss his cheek. "Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay at the Poke Center if Brock doesn't come back in ten minutes?"

"Sure."

She smiled and kissed him softly. He sat up and kissed her back. They sat suspended in time together for several minutes. They were brought back to reality when a Pokemon flew past and hit them upside the head with its beak.

"What in the world?" What's wrong with that Pidgeot?" Drew asked angrily, massaging the back of his head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," May said. "It's gotta belong to someone. Pidgeot aren't found in the wild."

"Well, that idiot's Pidgeot interrupted our moment," Drew said.

"Yeah, but maybe that's a good thing," May said.

"What makes you say that?" Drew asked, puzzled.

"Because now we can head to the Poke Center and get some sleep," May replied. "Brock will figure out where we've gone and he'll understand."

"Alright. Let's go," Drew said.

Drew got up and held out his hand to help May. They headed back towards the Poke Center slowly and sleepily. May had her arm around Drew to keep herself from falling over in exhaustion. They reached the Poke Center five minutes later and walked straight to the front desk.

"Hello again!" Nurse Joy said brightly. "What can I do for you?"

"We need a room for tonight," Drew said.

"Just one?" Joy asked.

"Yup," Drew replied.

"Ok. Follow me."

They walked a short way down a hall and stopped at a small room. Joy left them to check it out. It was definitely nicer than the hotel room, but not as nice as the Ketchum house. The room was brightly lit and incredibly clean. A medium-sized bed sat in between two small dresser drawers, each with a lamp on it. A small closet was off in a corner.

"This is much better than the Viridian hotel," Drew said, tossing their bags on the floor.

"Oh definitely," May agreed, glancing into the bathroom. "Do you wanna shower before bed?"

"Yeah. Do you?" Drew asked.

"Of course. I feel dirty all over," May replied with a shudder.

Drew glanced into the small fridge in the corner. "You go shower while I get some food for us."

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Yeah. You need to rest and relax," Drew answered. "I'll be back later."

"Ok, bye," May said, kissing him. "I'll get your night clothes out when I get mine."

"Ok, enjoy your shower," Drew said.

May walked into the bathroom and took a good look around. It was small but clean. The shower had a brand new green curtain and the toilet and sink looked freshly scrubbed. It took May a minute to notice that the room wasn't made of stone like the rest of the Poke Center. She undressed and hopped in the shower, enjoying the feeling of steaming hot water on her back.

Drew came back to the room fifteen minutes later and noticed that May wasn't finished yet. He put the groceries away and pulled out his and May's nightclothes and laid them on the bed. He stared out the window for five minutes, gazing at the stars. He only stopped when May exited the bathroom.

"Oh hey Drew," May said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Just got back five minutes ago," Drew replied. "How was your shower?"

"Amazingly relaxing," May answered, drying her hair. "You'll enjoy it."

"Alright. I'm gonna go now if that's alright with you," Drew said.

"Oh, go right ahead," May said, throwing her shirt on. "I'll wait."

"You sure?" Drew asked.

"Go right ahead!" May replied brightly. "I'll make some late dinner for us."

"Sounds great," Drew said.

"Enjoy your shower," May said with a kiss.

When Drew hopped into the shower, May grabbed some of the food he bought and started cooking. By the time he was done, she had made a large bowl of rice balls and was finished up their salads. He started dressing while she poured their drinks.

"Enjoy your shower?" May asked.

"Yeah," Drew answered. "Dinner smells good, by the way."

"Of course it does," May said. "I made it."

Drew laughed. "You're so arrogant."

"Right back at ya."

They sat down at a small round table and began eating. Drew felt a little more awake after his shower and May looked more energized than she had all day. Dinner was a very quiet one. Drew was thinking of something for him and May to do while May thought about their upcoming gym battle. By the time they had finished, it was two in the morning, and Drew had an idea. May stood up and grabbed both of their plates.

"You gonna get ready for bed?" May asked, piling all the dishes in the sink.

"Not yet," Drew said. He stood up and stretched. "Let's go for a walk."

"At this time of night in our nightclothes? You sure?" May asked.

"Yeah. It's something we can do together. And it'll be fun," Drew replied.

"Ok fine. We can go," May said. "Put on your shoes and grab a jacket."

Five minutes later, they were walking hand-in-hand down the quiet back street of the Poke Center. The stars twinkling in the sky and the moon shining bright made May feel like she was going on a romantic walk. Drew smiled at the content look on her face while they walked. They walked up past the museum, gym, and Poke Mart before making a turn into an area May didn't know. They walked a short distance on this path and stopped at a pretty garden area.

"This is why I wanted to take a walk," Drew said. "According to the map, this is one of the prettiest gardens in Kanto, mainly because of the sparkling rainbow fountain in the middle."

"Are we even allowed in this late?" May asked, gazing around.

"Doubt it," Drew answered. "But I love adventure. Do you wanna go in?"

"Absolutely," May replied. "I like a bit of a challenge."

They climbed over a high white fence with the help of their Pokemon and were soon walking up towards the large golden fountain in the middle of four large rose bushes. Each jet of water was a different color, and the combination of water looked beautiful.

"This is amazing," May said in awe.

"I know. It's so beautiful," Drew said. He looked at her. "But you're more beautiful."

"You're so sweet," May said with a smile. "But I don't really think you believe that."

Drew grabbed both of her hands and looked her directly in the eye.

"I really think that," Drew said seriously. "You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world, and I love you so much."

"Well, you're the handsomest guy in the entire world, and I love you too," May replied with a smile.

Drew walked up and wrapped his arms around May, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and pushed her body closer, then turned to look at him. His breath was warm on her face, and the running water was soothing. She relaxed in his arms.

"This place is so romantic," May said quietly.

"I agree," Drew whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed him, turning her head so she didn't strain her neck. He used his hands to turn her body to face him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She walked him towards a small bench by the fountain and pushed him down onto it.

"Ahem," a deep voice cleared its throat. "You're not supposed to be here right now. Leave or suffer the consequences."

May and Drew pulled apart and looked up. A large, hairy man was standing over them, his arms crossed impatiently. Drew smiled warily, but the man glared at him and the smile slid off Drew's face.

"Ok, we'll just leave," Drew said quickly, grabbing May's hand.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the man grunted.

"Sorry!" May called.

They hurried away quietly, glancing at the rainbow fountain as they passed. Drew kept glancing behind them the entire time they were headed back to the Poke Center.

"I'm sorry we got caught," Drew said when they got back to the room.

"It's ok. You didn't know we'd be caught," May replied. "But I had fun anyway."

"Me too," Drew said, turning down the bed sheets. "Let's go get ready for bed."

They went into the bathroom to wash their hands and faces. May's hair was frizzing from the weather so she ran her brush through it. Drew stared at a pimple on his forehead, frowning. They brushed their teeth and cleaned their feet before climbing into the soft bed.

"This is better than last night," May said, sinking into the soft pillows.

"Definitely," Drew said, turning off the lights and climbing into bed. He covered them up and wrapped his arms around her. "Tomorrow we'll hit the gym and earn our first badge."

"I sure hope so," May replied. "If not, we can just keep trying."

The warmth of the sheets and Drew made May feel very tired. She was slowly drifting off to sleep, and Drew was so tired he was almost out. May kissed him softly.

"Good night. I love you."

"Good night and I love you too."

**End Chapter 6**

Review please! This chapter was more focused on romance. The next chapter is when I'll start focusing on battles and Pokemon and everything I haven't been focusing on lately. I promise it'll be good. If it's not then I'll have to definitely make up for it. Don't forget to review! Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Pewter City Battles Pt 1

Ok it's time for the next chapter. I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story, by the way. I haven't had a chance to really check before now but since I have, I just wanna say that I appreciate it. Hope you like my next chapter! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

Chapter 7-Pewter City Battles Pt. 1 

May woke up the next morning feeling good about herself. Today was the day of their gym battle, and she was feeling extremely confident. She rolled over and checked her PokeNav for the time, then gasped and started shaking Drew.

"Drew, wake up! Wake up!" May exclaimed, shaking him harder.

"What's wrong?" Drew mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Drew, it's two in the afternoon! We have a gym battle to get to! Get up!" May exclaimed, sounding hysterical.

"It's…what? Two in the afternoon?" Drew repeated. He opened his eyes wide. "Holy shit! We overslept! What if the gym is closed? What are we gonna do?"

"We need to get dressed and get to the gym as fast as possible!" May exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

Drew hopped out after her and headed straight for the bathroom. He started fixing his hair and brushing his teeth while May dressed. He tossed his clothes on while she fixed herself up and they hurried out the door, bags in hand. They walked as fast as possible to get to the gym, pushing through crowds as they went. When they arrived at the gym, May's face was shining with sweat and Drew was clutching his side in pain. But to them, it didn't matter what they looked like or how they felt so long as they were there.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," Brock said with a grin when they walked in. "I was expecting you sooner."

"We overslept," May said, wiping some sweat from her face.

"You two look a mess," Brock commented.

"Oh that's nice," May said, rolling her eyes.

She looked around the gym for the first time. Large boulders were piled around the gym, which had a stone floor. A man, who May assumed was Brock's father, was sleeping on a chair next to the field. Drew was staring at a small pile of children gathered near the doors. He knew right away that they were Brock's younger brothers and sisters. They didn't look all that young, but he knew they had to be kin to Brock because of certain similar features. He nudged May and pointed them out to her.

"Brock, are those your brothers and sisters?" May asked curiously.

"Yup," Brock answered. "They're waiting for our father to wake up." He pointed at the sleeping man in the chair.

"That's your dad?" Drew asked. "Wow, I can see some family resemblance going on."

"I figured it was your dad," May said. "But why is he sleeping in a chair?"

"He was refereeing a gym battle earlier and fell asleep after the challenger left," Brock explained.

"Did you win or lose?" May asked.

Brock didn't say anything at first. He didn't know if he wanted to answer or not. May continued to watch him, so he decided to answer.

"I lost," Brock answered shortly, a sour look on his face.

"Who was the challenger?" May asked curiously.

"I can't reveal that. It's classified information," Brock said.

"No it's not," Drew said in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know how everyone else works, but that's how I work," Brock said.

"Is it someone we know?" May asked suspiciously.

"What makes you say that?" Brock asked.

"You're acting far to weird for me to think otherwise," May replied.

"Well, I can't reveal that either," Brock said. He sighed. "Let's not fight and just get to the battle. Who's going first?"

"I am," May answered confidently.

"Very well, May," Brock said.

Brock walked over to one side of the field and stopped. May walked to the other side, her face set and her hands closing over her Poke balls. Drew walked and stood near May to give her support.

"You'll do great," Drew said.

"I hope so," May said.

"You will," Drew said firmly. He kissed her. "For luck."

"Ok, who's going to be referee?" Brock asked. "Dad is asleep."

"Drew can do it," May replied with a smile.

"Hmm. I don't know. He might be biased," Brock said thoughtfully.

"He'll be fair and you know it," May said.

"I'll do it," Drew said. "And I'll be fair."

He walked over to Brock's father's chair and grabbed the ref flags. He gave May a reassuring smile and stood on the sidelines. May clenched her Poke balls and started to feel nervous. Brock looked ready.

"Let the match…begin!" Drew exclaimed.

Brock's hand flew right to a Poke ball. "You should know that I don't plan on going easy on you," he said. "I only do that for rookies." He tossed the ball. "Go!"

"I don't want you to go easy on me," May replied. "I've got a strategy."

Brock's Pokemon came out of the ball before she finished her sentence. A huge silver Pokemon popped out and rose to the ceiling. It was long and snakelike, and it's hard silver body and fierce face made May doubt herself.

"Steelix!" May whispered. "Oh shit. I wasn't expecting that!"

Brock smiled. He knew she was surprised. "Make your move," he said.

May had no idea what she planned on doing now. None of her Pokemon were good enough to battle a Steelix. Steelix was the steel type, which meant that water barely had an effect on it. Her plan was over, and she needed to think fast. Then something clicked in her brain.

"Go, Blaziken!" May exclaimed. Blaziken popped out, looking read for a fight. "Use Fire Spin!"

A fiery jet shot out of Blaziken's mouth and wrapped itself around Steelix. May smiled as the flames engulfed Steelix. But Brock had a counter attack all ready.

"Steelix, counter with Rock Throw!" Brock said.

Steelix used its long tail to toss rocks onto Blaziken. Blaziken dodged several of them, but one fell right on it and slowed it down enough for Brock's next move.

"Iron Tail!" Brock said.

Steelix raised its tail and whipped Blaziken across the field. May growled. Brock was obviously very skilled and knew how to counter. She had forgotten how good he was, but she wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May shouted.

Blaziken jumped up towards Steelix and hit it with a fiery kick right in the face. Steelix swaggered a little, but didn't fall. May scowled. Steelix obviously had excellent defenses. But she had to find a way to weaken it.

"Blaziken, use Fire Spin!" May said.

"Steelix, use dig!" Brock said.

Steelix began burrowing underground right as Blaziken's Fire Spin shot at it. But Steelix was a split second too slow. Right as it disappeared into the ground, Fire Spin hit Steelix. May waited for Steelix to reemerge, her next attack ready. But Steelix didn't come up for several minutes. She started to get nervous.

"Where's your Steelix?" May asked tauntingly, hoping to get him to call it up. "Hiding from Blaziken? Is Steelix scared?"

Brock smiled. "Your tactics won't work on me. Steelix will come up when it's time."

Right as he said that, Steelix emerged from under Blaziken. May gasped when Blaziken hit the ground. She looked at Steelix and a curious look crossed her face. Steelix was looking much weaker than before. She supposed that the Fire Spin traveled up after Steelix went underground.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May exclaimed.

Blaziken ran up Steelix's tail and delivered a fiery kick to Steelix's face. Steelix began to swagger again, giving May an idea.

"Fire Spin!" May said.

"Dig!" Brock yelled.

Once again, Steelix was too slow. Blaziken's Fire Spin hit Steelix full in the face. Steelix swayed dangerously and Blaziken jumped down. Steelix fell over and the ground shook, but Steelix didn't get up again.

Drew raised a flag. "Steelix is unable to battle. Victory goes to Blaziken!"

May jumped happily. "Yes!"

Brock pulled out a Poke ball. "Steelix, return." Steelix disappeared and Brock put his ball away. "Don't get too excited. This match isn't over yet. It's a two-on-two battle, and I've still got another shot." He grabbed another Poke ball. "Go!"

The ball popped open and Brock's second Pokemon appeared. It was quite large and round, and looked like it weighed several tons. Blaziken tensed up and May stared for several minutes.

"Golem," she said quietly. "Blaziken is a fire type, which means its attacks aren't very effective. And fire is weak against rock attacks. Maybe I should switch to a water type."

"Make your move, May," Brock said loudly.

"Return, Blaziken!" May exclaimed. "Go, Blastoise!"

"Blastoise?" Brock repeated in surprise. "I never knew you had one of those."

"Squirtle evolved about three years ago," May replied. "Blastoise, use Water Gun!"

"Golem, use Rollout!" Brock said.

Blastoise aimed its cannons at Golem and a blast of water shot towards it. Golem curled into a ball and started rolling very quickly towards Blastoise. Blastoise's Water Gun was slowing Golem down, but not enough to stop it from slamming into Blastoise.

"Golem, use Magnitude!" Brock exclaimed.

Right as Golem began its attack, Blastoise jumped up and withdrew inside its shell. Brock growled. He was hoping to finish Blastoise quick. He knew that beating Blaziken would be simple, so he needed to get her to call it back out.

"Another Rollout, Golem!" Brock said.

"Hydro Pump!" May shouted.

Golem curled up into a ball again and started rolling towards Blastoise. Blastoise aimed its cannons at Golem and shot a very powerful water blast at Golem. The Hydro Pump slowed down Golem, then started to push Golem backwards. At first it was slow, but then Golem was rapidly rolling backwards until it hit the wall and fell down. May smiled triumphantly, but Golem slowly got back on its feet.

"Earthquake!" Brock yelled.

Golem jumped up and stomped on the ground, making the floor shake very hard. Blastoise was having trouble staying on its feet. It continued to shake for a couple of seconds til it fell down. Brock grinned, but Blastoise got right back up.

"Ice Beam!" May exclaimed.

"Rock Throw!" Brock said.

Golem started throwing rocks at Blastoise, who shot an Ice Beam directly at Golem. The beam hit Golem right as a rock hit Blastoise. Blastoise got up once again, but this time, Golem didn't.

"Golem is unable to battle," Drew said, trying to conceal a grin. "Victory goes to Blastoise!"

May jumped up and down happily. "I won! I actually won!" She squealed and ran towards Drew.

"Congratulations," Drew said, giving her a big hug. "You did great."

"Thanks," May said. She called back Blastoise.

"Congratulations," Brock said, calling back Golem. "Since you've won, as the Pewter City gym leader, I award you this Boulderbadge as proof of your victory." He held it out for her.

May took it with a huge smile. "Thanks, Brock."

Brock turned to Drew. "I guess this means you're up."

"Yeah," Drew said, putting the flags down. "You ready?"

"Not yet," Brock replied. "I need to give my Pokemon a rest." He checked his watch. "We can battle at…five o'clock? That gives me about two hours to prepare."

"That works," Drew said. "And I can take May to lunch to celebrate her victory. We haven't eaten all day."

"Ok," Brock said. He walked over to his sleeping father and shook him. "Wake up. I need you to watch the kids and the gym."

His father grunted sleepily. "What?"

"I'm going out. I need you to watch the kids and the gym," Brock repeated.

"Alright," his dad said. He got up from his chair. "You kids can come in," he added to the children still waiting by the door.

"See you later, Brock," May said.

May grabbed Drew's hand and they walked out of the gym. May was admiring her new badge as they walked while Drew was forming strategies in his mind. He enjoyed watching May battle and decided that he wanted to give her a good show too. But he didn't have all the same type Pokemon as May did. That would make things a little different for him.

"Do you wanna drop your Pokemon off at the Poke Center before we go?" Drew asked.

"No. I'll just do it when you do after your battle," May replied. "Do you need to get anything before your battle?"

"I've got what I need," Drew answered. "You were good out there. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," May said. She continued to stare at her badge. "I can't believe I'm already one step closer to the Indigo League."

"Yeah. And in a few hours, I will be too," Drew said.

End Chapter 7 

Review please! I know the battle was probably boring, but I did my best. I just got new classes for the semester and they keep me from being able to spend lots of time on each chapter. But I tried to please everyone anyway. Hopefully you liked it. Next chapter will be Drew's battle. I only decided to divide them up because May's was longer than I thought it would be. Don't forget to review! Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Pewter City Battles Pt 2

It's time for the next chapter in my story. Sorry it took so long to put up. I was sick for like a week and I've been busy with other crap. But I can update now. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 8-Pewter City Battles Pt. 2**

May and Drew stopped to eat at a burger restaurant a couple of blocks from the gym. While waiting for their burgers, fries, tots, and root beers, they talked over the finer points of the match. May was feeling incredibly proud of herself and kept admiring her badge. Drew was proud of May and felt good about himself too. He was sure he would win.

"Ya know, the next battle won't be as easy," Drew said. "That was just the beginning."

"I know," May said. "But I still enjoy the feeling of winning. I don't expect to win all of my battles the first time around."

"I don't expect to either," Drew said. "But we can still try."

The food came and they started eating. It was quiet for a while. The lunch crowd had gone and the dinner crowd hadn't come yet. May ate cheerfully and watched people pass by the window. Drew ate thoughtfully, trying to decide which Pokemon he would use first.

"Drew, what's your plan?" May asked.

"I don't know," Drew replied. "I figure either Masquerain or Roselia."

"What about…" May began, but Drew cut her off.

"No. It's too soon for that," Drew said. "I'm saving it for later."

"But why? You'll pull the element of surprise every time," May said.

"I want it to wait though," Drew replied. "You never know what'll happen."

"Ok," May said, sounding unsure. "If that's what you really want."

"Would I really do something that I wasn't sure of?" Drew asked.

"No," May answered. "I just don't want you to make mistakes right now."

"I'll do fine," Drew said. "In fact, I think I'll use Masquerain and Roselia. Save the trouble of choosing."

"I hope that works," May said.

They continued to eat their lunch, Drew checking his watch often. May was worried for Drew. She knew he wasn't going to take the battle seriously. She knew he had to if he wanted to win. Brock wanted to beat Drew. He had been wanting to battle him since they first met in Slateport City eight years ago. May knew Brock wasn't going to use the same strategy twice, but Drew didn't believe that. And she didn't know how to get him to believe it.

"I'm done," Drew said suddenly. He dropped his cup and stood up. "You ready?"

"Yeah," May replied. She shoved the last fries in her mouth and washed them down with the last drops of soda. "What time is it?"

Drew pulled out his PokeNav. "About 4:15."

"We've still got time," May said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go back to that garden from last night," Drew answered.

"Ok," May said. "I'm sure we're allowed inside this time."

"Yeah. But it won't be as pretty in the daylight," Drew pointed out.

"Let's go anyway," May said.

They gathered their things and headed towards the garden. Drew had the map out to find the way from the restaurant. The clouds half hid the sun and a pleasant breeze was blowing. It felt very different from when they first left for the gym. May actually decided not to worry about Drew as much. He did contests for eight straight years. He was used to making quick decisions and they usually worked out. He wouldn't be stupid.

"Here we are," Drew said.

The gates to the garden were open this time, and lots of people were enjoying the nice weather and pretty flowers. It was obvious that the fountain was very popular. Everyone was standing near it and a few people were taking pictures. The large man from the night before was watching the visitors from the gate. May walked towards a cluster of cherry blossom trees and Drew wandered to a group of lilac bushes. They continued to walk separately til they finally met at the golden fountain.

"What's the time?" May asked, gazing at the fountain.

"It's 4:45," Drew replied. "We should head back now."

"Alright," May said.

Drew grabbed May's hand and they walked out of the park together. They had to get through a crowd of people to get across the street. They headed back towards the gym using the map. But when they got to the Poke Center they stopped. A large crowd was surrounding the front steps. Unable to get through, they regrettably walked away. They arrived at the gym a minute before they were due.

"Are you ready?" Brock asked loudly.

"Yes," Drew replied firmly.

"I'll ref," May said excitedly.

May grabbed the flags while Drew and Brock headed over to their sides of the field. Brock was smirking across the field, making Drew angry. He grabbed his Poke ball and waited for Brock to do the same. When Brock did, May raised both flags.

"Let the match…begin!" May exclaimed.

"Are you ready for this?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Brock said. "Go, Swampert!"

"Do your thing, Roselia!" Drew exclaimed.

Both Poke balls hit the ground and popped open at the same time. Roselia and Swampert faced each other and prepared for battle. Drew smiled confidently, but inwardly he was worried. He thought Brock would use Steelix and Golem again, but he didn't. His strategy was now useless. He hadn't been expecting Swampert and had no idea what was next. Unless Roselia and Masquerain could handle it, he was screwed.

"Earthquake!" Brock called.

"Petal Dance!" Drew exclaimed.

Swampert jumped up and came down hard, causing the entire field to shake. Roselia shot a shower of petals just in time, and they circled around Swampert and attacked it. Swampert fell down, but so did Roselia. Swampert jumped back on its feet.

"Water Gun!" Brock said.

"Solarbeam!" Drew countered.

Swampert shot out a jet of water from its mouth. Roselia got up and shot a powerful beam from its roses. The two beams met halfway and created a powerful energy blast. A cloud of smoke covered the field, giving Drew and idea.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf!" Drew said.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot!" Brock said.

They couldn't see what was going on, but Drew wasn't worried. Roselia had good aim and was small enough to avoid the attack without really trying. Brock looked worried, but decided to try again.

"Water Gun!" Brock called.

"Petal Dance!" Drew exclaimed.

As soon as the attack commands were called out, the smoke cleared. Roselia was unharmed, but Swampert had taken a real beating. It was struggling to remain standing.

"Solarbeam!" Drew said.

Roselia shot another powerful beam at Swampert, but this one made contact. Swampert was blasted on its back and didn't get up. Drew and Brock waited as Swampert struggled to get back on its feet, but it didn't. May raised a flag.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Victory goes to Roselia!" May said, trying not to smile.

Brock called back Swampert and pulled out another Pokemon. Drew tensed up. He didn't know what this was gonna be, and he wasn't sure he was ready. Roselia could feel the tension, so it tensed up too. Brock tossed the Poke ball.

"Go, Rhydon!" Brock yelled.

"Rhydon?" Drew repeated. He smiled. "This'll be a cinch."

"Just keep thinking that," Brock said.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Drew said.

"Rock Slide!" Brock yelled.

Rhydon stomped rapidly, creating a large rockslide. The rocks rolled towards Roselia and continued to hit it til it was against the wall. Roselia fell over and fainted. May raised a flag unenthusiastically.

"Roselia is unable to battle. Victory goes to Rhydon," May said regrettably.

Drew called back Roselia. "Don't get cocky. I'm not done yet. Go Masquerain!"

"Masquerain, huh? Might be a problem," Brock said. "But I'm ready."

"Are you really?" Drew asked. "Masquerain, use Hidden Power!"

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Brock shouted.

Drew tensed up as Rhydon's horn began to spin, preparing to unleash its most fatal attack. Masquerain created a group of glowing orbs and shot them at Rhydon. Rhydon's Horn Drill missed, but Hidden Power didn't. Rhydon fell down and Drew smirked.

"Not so ready, are you?" Drew asked tauntingly.

Brock glared. "Rock Slide!"

"Silver Wind!" Drew said.

Rhydon began its Rock Slide, but before the rocks hit Masquerain, Silver Wind began to repel the rocks back. The rocks missed Rhydon, but Silver Wind kept on it. Silver Wind would push every rock that Rhydon produced back. This didn't last long only because both Pokemon got tired.

"Masquerain, use Bubblebeam!" Drew shouted.

"Rhydon, use Thunder!" Brock yelled.

"Thunder?" Drew repeated.

Rhydon started charging up electricity and let out a bolt of Thunder at Masquerain. May covered her mouth while the attack continued. Bubblebeam had already hit its target, but thankfully Thunder didn't. Both May and Drew let out a sigh of relief. Brock scowled.

"Rock Slide!" Brock said.

"Ice Beam!" Drew shouted.

Rhydon started its third rockslide just as a blue beam shot out of Masquerain. May waited nervously as the icy beam shot towards Rhydon. She squealed when Ice Beam hit Rhydon but gasped when Rock Slide his Masquerain. All three trainers waited nervously to see what would happen. Masquerain slowly got up, but Rhydon was frozen.

May lowered a flag. "Rhydon is unable to battle! Victory goes to Masquerain!" she exclaimed happily. She dropped the flags and ran towards him while he called back Masquerain. "You were awesome!" she said, embracing him.

"Thanks," Drew replied. He turned to Brock. "Good match."

"You too," Brock said. "As the Pewter City gym leader, I award you the Boulderbadge as proof of your victory."

Drew took the badge and held it up. "Thanks," he said, admiring the badge.

"No problem," Brock replied. "When are ya'll leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Drew said.

"Come by before you go," Brock said.

"Ok," May said. " Bye." She turned to Drew. "Let's celebrate your victory by going to dinner."

May grabbed Drew's hand and they walked together towards a nice restaurant a few blocks away. Drew was admiring his badge while they walked, May giggling at his side. She couldn't help it. He was acting just as she had when she got her badge earlier. But she wasn't going to say anything. He should be happy because he earned it. They continued on towards the restaurant, examining both of their badges. May noticed that Drew had a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"Nothing," Drew answered with a sigh.

"Just tell me," May said.

"Fine. I'm…not pleased with my battle. Or, not as pleased as I would like to be," Drew replied.

"Why not?" May asked, surprised.

"Because I almost lost," Drew replied. "You didn't lose any of your Pokemon but I did. And it really bothers me."

"Oh Drew," May said. "You're being silly. Don't be upset. It happens all the time. I just got lucky is all." She smiled. "You were great."

"But I almost lost," Drew pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you won," May said. "Forget about an almost loss. You didn't lose. You should be thrilled."

"You're right," Drew said. They entered the restaurant and sat down. "What do you want?"

"Do you wanna share a pizza?" May asked.

"Sure," Drew replied. "All cheese?"

"You know me well," May said, smiling.

While they waited, Drew went over the finer points of his match and May complimented him on his strategy. He was enjoying the aftermath of the match, but he wasn't completely happy. They still had a long way to go before the Indigo League. When he pointed this out to May, she just smiled it off.

"We don't have to think about that right now," May said. "We've still got a ways to go. Have you checked the map yet?"

"I'll do it now," Drew said, pulling out the map. "Let's see…it should take us three days to get to Cerulean City if we take the path through Mt. Moon."

"Yeah, but if we get lost it'll take longer," May said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get a guide of something to help us with that," Drew said.

"Like a written guide or a person guide?" May asked.

"Either one will do," Drew answered, tucking the map away. "Look, dinner's here."

They ate their dinner in silence. Drew was going over the battle in his head, but May was forming her strategies for the next battle. Cerulean was the water element, which killed some of her team. She needed an electric or grass type. Drew was set because he had Roselia, but she had difficulty deciding. Would she go with her best grass type or…

"May are you there?" Drew asked, waving a slice of pizza towards her face. "Hello? I asked you three times already. Are you going to want to do anything tonight?"

"What?" May said, coming back to reality. "Uh, I don't know."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Drew asked.

"Uh, that's up to you," May replied.

Drew shook his head. "No. I left it to you. That means you have to decide."

May sighed. "We can go for a walk."

"Great! We can drop off our Pokemon at the Poke Center and just do whatever," Drew said. "And while we're at it, we can drop our bags off in our room."

"That works," May said.

They finished their meal, paid up, and exited the restaurant. They headed in the direction of the Poke Center and continued to admire their new badges. They arrived at the center five minutes later and headed straight to Nurse Joy's desk. She was giving another trainer his Pokemon and looked quite tired when they approached her.

"Hi. We need a checkup," May said cheerfully.

"Ok. Just place all your Poke balls in this tray and Chansey will take them back," Nurse Joy said, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. I've been working non-stop for the past three days," Nurse Joy replied. "All the beginner trainers are showing up to challenge the gym leader. The fact that Brock left didn't help. I guess my exhaustion is finally starting to hit."

"Well, we'll be outta your way," May said. "We're going for a walk. Try to get some sleep. It'll do Pewter City no good if their nurse gets ill from exhaustion."

"Let's go drop our bags off," Drew said.

They hurried over to their room and came back in. someone had made the bed, which made May happy. Less work for her. She tossed their bags in the closet while Drew went to the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Drew came out looking less sweaty and happier. May walked in to look at herself. Her hair was messy and her face dirty, but she still looked thrilled. She washed her face and fixed her hair while Drew tied his shoes.

"Ready?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," May said.

Drew grabbed May's hand and they walked together under the darkening sky. They discussed their battles a bit more, then switched to a discussion about the next battle. Drew wasn't at all worried about the next battle, which worried May. He was overconfident because he won. She remembered what he said so long ago at the Rubello Town contest:

"I'm gonna give you just one little bit of advice: Forget what you've won, May, and concentrate on the future."

He said that to her when she had been bragging to Savannah about winning two ribbons in a row. She had thought she could do anything, and that was her undoing. Her overconfidence got her into a fight with Ash, which made Bulbasaur nervous. The result caused her to lose the battle and miss a ribbon. She didn't want Drew to mess up like that too.

"Uh, Drew? Don't you think you're being too overconfident?" May asked tentatively.

"No," Drew replied simply. "I know I'm gonna win. I already know everything I need to know about the next gym battle. How could I possible lose? I'm on a winning streak!"

May sighed. "You won one battle! How can you call that a winning streak?"

"Because once I start winning, I usually don't lose," Drew said.

"Like the Kanto Grand Festival?" May shot at him.

Drew's smile faltered. "That was a long time ago, and you were just better than me that day. I've had a lot more experience since then."

"But you didn't always win," May pointed out.

"I know. Look, just let me enjoy my win," Drew said. "And you do the same."

May fell silent at the angry tone in his voice. He must've noticed because he stopped walking, held both of her hands in his own, and turned her head towards his. He looked into her eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry I got upset," Drew said. "You were just trying to help me."

"No, I'm sorry," May said. "You're old enough to do as you please."

"Next time, I won't get upset when you try to help," Drew said.

"Next time, I won't be so hard on you," May said.

They kissed briefly before continuing on their walk. Drew was surprised that May had gotten upset with him like that. He remembered a time where she was exactly the same, and the memory made him smile. They both had their moments and could both be ridiculously arrogant and ignorant, but he thought that made them stronger as a couple. He didn't like when they fought, but he knew that their arguments made them stronger too. He just hoped they wouldn't break up over an argument or something stupid.

"Drew, are you there? Earth to Drew!" May exclaimed, waving her hands in front of his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Drew answered. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ok. if you say so," May replied uncertainly.

May wasn't pleased with his answer. He would always say nothing was wrong, but he would always be off thinking about something and not tell her about it. It made her think she had done something wrong. But she trusted him more than anyone, so if he said she didn't do anything wrong, then she believed him.

"Ok May, so what's wrong with you?" Drew asked with a slight smile.

"Nothing," May replied, sticking her tongue out.

"You better put that back in your mouth before I grab it," Drew teased.

"Oh, bite me," May said.

"Ok," Drew said. He made biting motions with his mouth.

"You better not!" May exclaimed with a giggle.

Drew started chasing her around a tree, making biting motions while she ran giggling. Passing people watched them with raised eyebrows, but neither of them cared. May ran away from the tree and led Drew over to a nearby building. Drew waited in the shadows til she snuck past the corner, then jumped out and tackled her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Drew exclaimed.

"Damn it! I was caught," May sighed with a smile. "What are you gonna do now that you've got me pinned?"

"I have no idea," Drew replied with a laugh. "I'm just winging it now."

May giggled. "This is fun."

"Yeah it is," Drew agreed.

"Don't you think we should head back?" May asked. "We need to be up early if we wanna get to Cerulean City before next week."

"I guess you're right," Drew replied with a sigh. "But I'm having fun."

"We can have fun at the Poke Center too," May said. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright," Drew said.

He kissed her, then got up, dusted his pants, and helped her up too. He helped her knock all the dirt off her clothes, then grabbed her hand. Together they walked under the stars towards the Poke Center. They took the long way around so they could enjoy the moon and stars. They passed a stone house and saw the garden again. Drew had that look on his face, so May rolled her eyes and dragged him away.

"No," May said. "We got in trouble last night for being in there after hours. I don't want that to happen again."

"Fine," Drew said with a sigh.

May laughed. "Come on, let's go."

They walked past the garden and stopped right outside the gate. They stared at the golden fountain. May turned to Drew and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled and gave her a return kiss. They looked at the fountain again before continuing their walk to the Poke Center. When they got there, Nurse Joy was sleeping on her desk.

"Should we wake her?" Drew asked quietly.

"No, let her sleep," May whispered. "I don't think anyone else is coming."

They walked into their room and tossed their shoes into the closet. May took a quick shower while Drew set up their bed. While Drew showered, May dressed and prepared things for tomorrow's departure. When Drew was done, he turned off the lamp and they both curled up under the blankets.

"Goodnight May."

"Goodnight Drew."

**End Chapter 8**

Review please! Sorry it was so long. I didn't realize just how long I actually wrote it out to be. I cut the ending a little short so it wasn't totally drug out. And as a side note to the chapter before: I didn't see the episode where they stated that Brock's Onix evolved into Steelix. The chapter I wrote made it sound like it was a new thing. Sorry about that. Anyways don't forget to review! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. The Path to Mt Moon

Time for the next chapter! Sorry it's a little late. I've been busy with other things and didn't have much time to write it out. It's shorter than the previous two, but not too short. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters (but I wish I did).

**Chapter 9-The Path to Mt. Moon**

May and Drew awoke early the next day, ate a hurried breakfast, and started packing up right away. May folded freshly washed laundry and Drew gathered all of their bathroom items. After triple checking every inch of the room, May and Drew carried their bags out of the room and headed towards the front desk. Drew held May's bags for her while she went up to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Hi Nurse Joy! I need me and Drew's Pokemon back and I'm returning the room key," May explained brightly, a big smile on her face.

"Here you go," Nurse Joy said, handing May the tray of Poke balls. "And thanks for the key. Hope you enjoyed your stay!"

"We did!" May replied enthusiastically. "Thank you. Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Nurse Joy said brightly.

May walked over and she and Drew equipped their Poke balls back on their belts. May grabbed her bags and she and Drew exited the Poke Center. The sky was light, but the sun wasn't really up yet. There were hardly any clouds and there was a cool breeze blowing.

"Good traveling conditions," Drew pointed out.

"It's gonna be a beautiful day," May said happily.

"Why are you so chipper?" Drew asked.

"I'm not chipper," May said defensively "I'm just happy. What's wrong with being happy?"

"Nothing!" Drew replied hastily. "Come on, let's go see Brock."

They headed towards the gym, this time without the map. They knew how to get there now. Even though it was early, there were still people up and about. When they arrived at the gym, some of Brock's younger siblings were lounging around outside and inside. May and Drew placed their bags down inside and started looking for Brock. May found him in the kitchen.

"You guys leaving?" Brock asked, stirring something in a large tin pot.

"Yeah. We figured an early start would be best," May said. "Sorry we couldn't totally catch up."

"It's ok. We'll meet again soon enough," Brock said. "Stay safe and have a great trip." He hugged May, then turned to Drew. "Take care of her."

"Will do," Drew replied, shaking Brock's hand.

"Take this," Brock said, thrusting a package in his hand.

"What is it?" Drew asked curiously.

"A map of Mt. Moon, showing the quickest way in and out," Brock explained. "My father wrote it three years ago."

"Thanks," Drew said.

"Stay safe," Brock said. "And good luck on your journey."

"Good luck to you on making this entire city stone," Drew said. "Bye."

"Bye," Brock said.

May and Drew grabbed their bags, said goodbye to Brock's siblings, and headed towards the exit. Drew was using the map to find their way out of the city form the gym. May put the package in her pocket and hummed to herself while they walked. The sun was finally starting to rise by the time they had gotten out of the city. May could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day, just as she thought.

They walked in silence for three hours, enjoying the quiet and peaceful scenery. A small flock of Pidgey flew past them and they saw a cluster of Spearow sleeping under a tree. But they didn't see any Pokemon they might want. May was on the hunt for a Jigglypuff and Drew was searching for a Nidoran. He didn't care which gender, so long as he had one. Of course, he wanted a male Nidoran, since it would evolve into a very powerful Pokemon, but he wouldn't mind a female.

They stopped for lunch about half a mile away from Mt. Moon. They were watching other people passing and battling, but tried to eat quickly. They were hoping for an early arrival into Cerulean City. May was just finishing her last sandwich when she spotted a Jigglypuff floating past the trees in front of them. She hopped up and her hand flew to her belt.

"It's gonna be mine," May said happily. "Go, Skitty!" The ball popped open and Skitty appeared. "Use Doubleslap on that Jigglypuff!"

Skitty dashed towards the Jigglypuff, jumped up, and repeatedly hit it with its tail. Jigglypuff floated down. It turned to Skitty and used Pound.

"Use Assist!" May exclaimed.

Skitty used Assist, which caused it to perform Fire Spin, Blaziken's attack. The flames circled around Jigglypuff and attacked vigorously. Jigglypuff swayed slightly.

"Go Poke ball!" May shouted. She tossed the ball at Jigglypuff and a red light pulled it inside. "Come on," she muttered, watching the ball shake violently. It finally stopped and the red light on the ball went out. "Yes!" she shouted. "I caught it!"

"Nice," Drew said. "Jigglypuff is fairly cute, but it's more of a contest Pokemon than a battling one."

"Oh Drew, I believe that all Pokemon can be both battlers and contesters," May said.

"Well of course that's true," Drew admitted. "But some are just better for contests than others. Jigglypuff is cute, which works for appeals. But it has a weak defense, which will hurt you in battling."

"That's what training is for," May said dismissively.

Drew sighed and shook his head. She never wanted to listen. He knew exactly what he was talking about, so why wouldn't she listen? But he decided to let it go. They continued on towards Mt. Moon, walking a little quicker than before. The battle lost them a few minutes. They were very quiet now, but nothing else was, because lots of people were in the area battling. Someone ran up to them.

"The name's Mike. Let's battle," the kid that ran up to them said, pointing at Drew.

"I don't think so," Drew replied, flicking his hair.

"Why not? Too scared?" Mike asked, sneering at Drew. "Fine. You battle me," he said turning to May.

"No," Drew said, stepping in front of May. "I'll battle instead."

"Protecting her? How sweet," Mike said sarcastically. "But that works."

"What are the terms?" Drew asked.

"One on one battle, no time limit. Field is only the surrounding trees. Go any further and I automatically win," Mike replied shortly. "You go first."

"Ok. Go, Flygon!" Drew exclaimed.

"Flygon?" Mike repeated, slightly dazed. He shook his head. "Go, Vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon, eh? Not too difficult. Flygon, use Sandstorm!" Drew said.

"Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!" Mike yelled.

Flygon started a large sand tornado. Vaporeon shot out a rainbow beam from its mouth. The sand tornado hit Vaporeon as the beam traveled through it. But Flygon had flown up high enough to avoid the attack. Mike growled.

"I didn't say flying was part of the field," Mike said angrily.

"But Flygon flies," Drew said. "As in naturally. I can't just ask it not to."

"New rule," Mike said loudly, cutting across Drew. "No flying higher than you are tall."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Drew exclaimed.

"Then I win," Mike replied annoyingly.

"Fine. I'll play your way," Drew muttered. "But you'll regret it. Flygon, fly lower and use Dragonbreath!"

"Bubblebeam, Vaporeon!" Mike yelled.

"Dodge it!" Drew exclaimed.

Flygon avoided the stream of bubbles issuing from Vaporeon's mouth, then sent a powerful blast of white fire at Vaporeon. It hit and Vaporeon was sent flying. Flygon swooped back over to Drew while waiting to see if Vaporeon would get up. It didn't.

"Looks like I won," Drew said, flicking his hair. He called back Flygon and turned to May. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok," May said. They turned to go.

"You cheated!" Mike screamed after them. "I win because your Pokemon could fly! Come back you cheater!"

"What a sore loser," May said. "You did well, considering those ridiculous rules."

"Thanks. And that guy is just an immature, childish pain in the ass," Drew said. "I shouldn't have even bothered with him."

"You did it for me, and that really means something," May replied. "It was sweet."

They continued on towards Mt. Moon. By now, the sun was high in the sky, and it was getting hot. May was sweating slightly under her bandana and Drew had to take off his jacket. Mt. Moon seemed so far away. Less than an hour later, however, they arrived at the base of Mt. Moon.

"We're here," May said, staring up at it. "Let's go…oh look! A Nidoran!"

"Where?" Drew asked, swiveling his head around.

"There," May said, pointing to a spot behind Drew.

When Drew turned, he spotted a male Nidoran sitting at the base of a small boulder. It seemed to be relaxing in the sun. a smile formed on Drew's face. He reached for a Poke ball on his belt.

"A new addition to my team," Drew said. "Go, Roselia!" Roselia popped out and Nidoran got up. "Use Petal Dance!"

A shower of petals circled around and attacked Nidoran. Nidoran got up and ran towards Roselia. It used its hind legs to kick Roselia twice.

"Double Kick, eh? That's not gonna hurt Roselia," Drew said to himself. "Solarbeam!"

Roselia charged up energy in its roses and shot a beam at Nidoran. It hit, but Nidoran got back up. It ran up and tackled Roselia, but Roselia wasn't fazed. It hopped right back up and prepared to launch another attack on command.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf!" Drew exclaimed.

A cluster of green leaves shot out towards Nidoran, who tried to dodge, but failed. Nidoran was knocked back into the boulder it was resting under earlier. Drew pulled out an empty Poke ball and tossed it at Nidoran. The ball opened and Nidoran disappeared into the red light. May and Drew watched as the ball shook, waiting for the red light to go out. When it finally did, Drew high-fived May, called back Roselia, and placed Nidoran on his belt.

"Congratulations," May said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Drew said. "Ok, now let's go find the entrance." May pulled out the map that Brock gave them and handed it to Drew. "Ok, this says that the best entrance to the shortcut is around the big cluster of boulders. We might have to climb for a while. You alright with that?"

"Yeah," May replied. "It's no big deal."

"Alright, let's go," Drew said.

He tucked the map away and they headed for the large boulders a little to the east of the main entrance. They slowly started making their way over the boulders. May was having trouble getting up and Drew was having trouble getting down. Drew scraped his knee when he was sliding down a boulder, but he kept on anyway. He caught May when she tripped and fell off a boulder, but he was knocked down. Luckily for him, his backpack kept him from hitting his back. May felt bad, but he said he was fine.

"Drew, are you sure you're alright?" May asked anxiously. "You hurt your knee and your back is probably a little sore. Maybe you should just take a rest."

"I'm fine," Drew replied shortly. "We need to continue."

May sighed, but decided to say anything else. If she did, they would fight, and she didn't like fighting with him. So they continued climbing boulders, May keeping a close eye on Drew. She was afraid he would hurt himself again. They had been climbing for an hour before May spoke again.

"So where is the entrance?" May asked.

"It should be just ahead," Drew answered, checking the map. "If we just climb down the next set we should be there."

"Drew…I know you said you're not hurt, but could you please let me fix you up when we stop tonight?" May asked. "I would like to be sure you're ok."

"Alright," Drew said. "If that's what makes you happy." He sighed. "So, do you know when you'll wanna stop to eat?"

"Whenever you're ready. I'm not very hungry at the moment," May replied. She sighed and adjusted her bags. "We definitely should've brought less stuff with us. All this weight is slowing us down."

"I know, but it's all stuff that we need," Drew pointed out. "Eventually we'll get used to our loads and they'll be easier to carry."

"Yeah well until that happens I have a feeling we'll be exhausted from carrying this mess," May said. "But we should keep on."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be ill if we get there a little later than I thought," Drew replied.

They headed towards the boulders Drew mentioned. They dropped their bags safely down before slowly climbing down the boulders. May got to the bottom first. She dusted her clothes off and helped Drew down. They walked over to their bags, picked them up, and turned to the entrance.

"Ok, I can't guarantee light the entire time we're in there," Drew said. "But Absol knows Flash, so maybe that'll help."

"It definitely should," May agreed. "Ok, let's go in."

"Hopefully it won't be long before we come out," Drew said.

They adjusted their bags and walked through the entrance into Mt. Moon.

**End Chapter 9**

Review please! The next chapter is still in the works but it should be done some time this week. Hopefully you liked this one. I'm sure it was dull but whatever. Also, the trainer Mike was inspired by this kid that acted similarly when he was playing a fighting game with a friend of mine. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. The Journey Through Mt Moon

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! It took forever because I was super busy. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 10-The Journey Through Mt. Moon**

"Wow, it's really dark in here," May said, her voice echoing in the cave.

"It's to be expected," Drew replied. May heard him move quickly. "Go Absol! Use Flash!"

Drew threw the Poke ball and his Absol popped out. Its white fur was more noticeable than anything else. May and Drew shielded their eyes and Absol delivered a blinding flash that instantly lit up the room. Drew called back Absol after the light toned down.

"That worked nicely," May commented.

"Yea. Let me check the map to see where we go from here," Drew said. He examined the map. "Ok, we're in a side room on the eastern side. If we go West and then North, we'll be somewhere around the main room in here."

"Is that where we need to go?" May asked.

"I guess so," Drew replied.

They started going west like Drew said. The cave had a creepy feeling to it, and even with Absol's Flash, it was still pretty dark. Drew had the map up to his face so he could read it, but May was looking around curiously. The cave and everything in it fascinated her. She was hoping to glimpse a Clefairy, but wasn't going to hold her breath. Clefairy were rare and hard to find, but May was still hoping that she would get lucky.

Drew was a little disappointed that he was the map-reader. It meant that he couldn't enjoy all the sites and scenery that May could. But May couldn't read the map and if they didn't have one, they'd be lost. When they finally turned north to get closer to the main room, May saw a Pokemon in a corner.

"Oh, look! A Paras!" May exclaimed, pointing at it. "How cute!"

"I didn't know Paras lived in Mt. Moon," Drew said. "Interesting." His stomach growled. "When do you wanna stop for dinner?"

"Once we get to the main room," May replied. "My back is killing me."

"I know," Drew said. "We'll try to lighten our load when we stop in Cerulean City."

"How?" May asked.

"…I have no idea," Drew admitted. "But I'll think of something."

May sighed and adjusted her bags. She didn't know what they were going to do. Unless they got a storage place, there was no way to lighten their load. So she realized that there was no point complaining about it and decided to carry her load silently.

Drew was annoyed with their luggage too. He was tired, hungry, and sore. Climbing those boulders with all those bags wasn't easy. And his leg was cut and the cut burned when he moved. He was glad May was hungry because that meant they could stop without Drew sounding like a child. He sighed and checked the map. He checked the surrounding area to see which way they had to turn next to get to the main room.

"Are we almost there?" May asked.

"Yup. I do believe this little entrance is the way to the main room," Drew replied, motioning to a medium-sized hole a few yards away.

They walked to the entrance to the main room and entered. They had to go through a small passageway first, but finally emerged two minutes later. They walked into a very large, square room, the main room. They were clearly on the second level. Down below, they saw lots of trainers traveling through and a few wild Pokemon battling to stay in Mt. Moon. May and Drew walked over to a small alcove in the wall just a little away from the entrance. They dropped their bags in relief and sat down with happy sighs.

"Oh god, it feels so nice to rest," May said, pulling her shoes off.

"Yeah. Get up real quick so I can lay some blankets for us to sit on," Drew said.

After Drew laid out the blankets, he and May sat down and started preparing their dinner. They only had turkey and cheese sandwiches and cokes for dinner, all kept in a small ice chest that Drew carried. Drew pulled his shoes off and May wiped her sweaty face with a damp cloth. She grabbed another and started cleaning the cut on Drew's leg. She took a spare bit of cloth and tied it around his leg to keep it from getting dirty or infected.

Drew was surprised that the cut stung so badly. Then again, it had probably gotten a little dirty while they were climbing. But he didn't complain. And so they ate their dinner in silence. He was thinking about the rest of the journey through Mt. Moon, and whether or not they should stay in the alcove for the night.

"Drew? Where will we stay tonight?" May asked.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna stay?" Drew asked.

"Well, I would like to stay here, but we really need to keep moving," May said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Drew sighed. "I know. But it's so cozy right here."

"I'm sure there are other places like this on other levels," May said.

"Fine. Let's go," Drew said.

They packed up their blankets and spare food, put their shoes and jackets back on, and continued on. They dragged their bags along the ground for a little bit to get used to the weight again. May wasn't sweating so badly anymore, but she felt dirty. She sighed longingly at the thought of a hot, steamy shower and scented soap. Sadly, she only had access to water Pokemon at the moment.

Drew didn't want to travel anymore. He was exhausted and his leg hurt. The cut was worse than he thought. But he refused to complain. He had to be strong for May. He wouldn't give in to his pain. He pulled out the map again and checked to see which way to go next. The next path was a little further northeast from were they were.

"We gotta go this way," Drew said, nudging his shoulder towards the next path.

"How far do you wanna go?" May asked.

"We're gonna walk til we can't walk no more," Drew replied firmly. "I refuse to get to Cerulean City later than three days."

"Ok. But we can't wear ourselves down or we'll never finish traveling," May pointed out.

"We won't," Drew said.

They turned into a new path and traveled up a steep and bumpy tunnel. They struggled with their bags and started breathing heavily under the weight. Traveling uphill with heavy bags was hard. After thirty long minutes, they ended up at a large wall with a ladder propped against it. May eyed it apprehensively.

"Is it safe?" May asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Drew replied, rolling his sleeves up. May held her arm out to stop him. "What?"

"We'll never make it up there with these bags," May pointed out.

Drew sighed. "Maybe Flygon can carry them up."

"I guess," May said.

"Flygon, we need help," Drew said, tossing his Poke ball. "Carry these bags up the wall for us."

Flygon waited while May and Drew placed their bags on its back. Once finished, Flygon spread its wings and flew up the wall. It lowered itself up top and waited for them. Drew and May turned to the ladder.

"I'm going first, just to be sure its safe," Drew said.

"No, I'd rather you be below me in case I fall," May said.

"Good idea," Drew said. "If you fall, I'll catch you."

"Ok thanks," May said. She readied herself. "I'll meet you up top."

"See you when I get up," Drew said.

May took a deep breath and started to climb. She went as slowly as she could to be sure that she wouldn't fall. The ladder was wobbly, making Drew very nervous. He was keeping his eyes on May and his hands on his Poke balls. May kept her eyes on the top, refusing to look down. If she did, she would freak out. She could feel Drew's eyes on her and felt a little safer knowing that he was going to protect and save her. She kept taking deep breaths and took several minutes to go up only a little bit. Down below, Drew was as nervous as she was.

"Steady, baby, steady," Drew said. "Don't look down."

"Trust me, I don't plan on it," May replied. "Sorry I'm taking so long."

"It's ok sweetie. Just take your time," Drew said. "I just want you to get up there safely."

May breathed deeply and kept going up. She was nervous and afraid she was gonna fall. Drew kept his eyes on her for another hour, til her hands finally found the ledge and she climbed safely on top. She crawled away from the ledge, leaned against the wall, and sighed.

"I'm up," May called. Her voice echoed in the room.

"Ok. I'm coming up," Drew said loudly.

May crawled a little closer so she could watch Drew slowly climb up the ladder. He looked as nervous as she had been. He was shaking from head to foot. The cut on his leg burned with every step he took. May watched him for half an hour, breathing nervously, before something happened. He was halfway up the ladder when his foot slipped off the step. His foot hit the rickety side railing and knocked the loose screws out. The bottom half of the ladder fell down on the ground, and Drew was left hanging on the top half with his hands. He wasn't up high enough to get his legs on the ladder either.

"Help! Oh god May! Help me!" Drew screamed, his face red and his eyes fearful. He was hanging on for dear life. His hands ached from trying to hold himself up.

"Oh shit! Drew! Hold on!" May exclaimed, panicking. "Oh god, what do I do?" she asked herself frantically. She reached for a Poke ball. "Go, Beautifly!"

"Hurry, May!" Drew yelled, terrified. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Beautifly, use Stringshot on Drew!" May shouted.

Beautifly flew up and shot out a thick white string at Drew. It wrapped around his waist tight. Beautifly started to rise up to bring Drew to safety when the Stringshot broke. Drew desperately clung to the ladder again, tears ready to stream down his face. May was about to cry too. She called back Beautifly.

"Drew! How much longer can you hang on?" May asked.

"I don't know! I don't think it'll be long before I have to let go!" Drew yelled.

"Can you pull yourself up?" May asked.

"No! I've already tried!" Drew shouted.

"Try to hold on!" May said loudly. "Oh god, I don't know what I'm gonna do," she added quietly, tears sliding down her face. "Wait! I do know what to do!"

"May! Oh god, I'm slipping!" Drew screamed. He started crying. Right then, his hands slipped and he started to fall.

"Drew!" May screamed. "Go, Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!"

Venusaur popped out and its long vines shot towards Drew. They wrapped themselves around his waist before he hit the ground. Then Venusaur started to pull Drew up the ledge. When Drew finally got up there, May ran over and embraced him tightly.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" May asked.

"I'll be fine," Drew replied quietly.

"I was terrified," May said tearfully.

"So was I," Drew said. He called back Flygon and May called back Venusaur. "Let's kept going."

"Are you sure?" May asked uncertainly. "You were just in a life or death situation. Do you really wanna keep on?"

"Yeah," Drew replied, wiping his face on his sleeve.

They picked up their bags and Drew pulled out the map. May looked at Drew, still worried about what happened. Her heart was still pounding so hard she thought it was going to break her chest. Drew still looked shaken, but he also looked determined. They headed to another opening at little bit away from the ledge and found themselves on a higher level of the main room.

"Ok, I think we should rest here," Drew said, heading over to a small alcove, much like the one from before.

"This works," May said.

They dropped their bags, laid out their sleeping bag and blankets, pulled of their shoes, and got comfortable. Drew laid back, his heart still a little speedy. May laid next to him and held his hand, hoping to comfort him. She thought about what could've happened if she had hesitated or if Venusaur wasn't there, and the thought scared her. She kissed his hand.

"I'm glad you're ok," May said. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"Me too," Drew said. "I knew you would save me though. Even though I was scared to death, I knew you would save me."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me," May said. "So, how much longer will we be traveling?"

"I checked the map while we were walking. According to the map, possibly late tomorrow or early the next day," Drew answered. "But that doesn't matter right now. We need to sleep."

"Ok," May said, pulling the blankets over them. "Good night."

"Good night," Drew said.

They slept through the night undisturbed. Around ten o'clock, trainers all around the mountain started waking up. The noise level steadily grew and around 10:30, May and Drew were wakened. They ate a small and silent breakfast quickly, packed up their things, and headed off again. Drew pulled out the map.

"Ok, we've got a bit of a walk til the next doorway," Drew said.

"That's fine," May replied. "Oh look, a Moon Stone!"

May rushed over and picked up a small stone with a crescent shape carved on it. She turned it around and examined the whole thing to be sure it was genuine. When she was absolutely sure it was legit, she pocketed it. Drew raised his eyebrows.

"What? I found it. It's not stealing," May said.

"Well…" Drew began, but May cut him off.

"Before you start, let me remind you that you found a box full of potions and kept it because no one's name was on it," May said.

Drew sighed. "Yeah whatever. Take the stone and let's keep going."

They continued walking through the main room. May was watching Pokemon and trainers battling, resting, or eating. Drew was thinking about his strategy against the Cerulean gym. Chances were he was going with Roselia, but he thought that Flygon would still be a good choice. He figured May would go with Venusaur, but she was very unpredictable. For all he knew, Blaziken would go next. But she also had Beautifly, so he just didn't know.

Most of the afternoon was dedicated to walking up paths, climbing much smaller ladders than before, and traveling through several levels of the same rooms. After the sixth visit to a main room level, they stopped for lunch. It was tiring and boring, but they kept on. Drew was starting to slow down and get lazier with his movements. May encouraged him to keep walking til Drew started stumbling with exhaustion.

"Drew, do you wanna stop for a while?" May asked, concerned.

"No, I can keep going," Drew replied stubbornly.

"You're exhausted," May said.

"No, I'm not," Drew stated untruthfully.

"We're stopping," May said firmly.

At these words, Drew immediately collapsed on the ground against the wall, his bags tossed aside carelessly. May joined him, though her bags were lightly put down. Drew laid his head in May's lap and closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh. May started stroking his hair and massaging his forehead. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep. May smiled and leaned her head against the wall. She was tired too, but she wasn't about to go to sleep out in the open like they were.

While Drew slept, May watched a couple of trainers battle a few yards away. It wasn't as interesting as Drew's last battle, but it was entertaining enough. Drew kept turning his head to get comfortable, which slightly irritated May. His head was applying pressure to her legs and they were starting to get sore. But she didn't wanna move him. He looked so peaceful laying there, so she decided to suck it up and deal with the pain. The battling trainers finished and moved on. May sighed and closed her eyes. Lost in her own thoughts, she fell asleep.

May & Drew slept all night long against the wall. They hadn't expected that since it had been the middle of the afternoon when they stopped. But when Drew finally woke up, he checked his watch and discovered that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. He jumped up and started shaking May.

"May, wake up! It's seven in the morning! We slept too long!" Drew exclaimed.

"Drew what's wrong?" May asked sleepily. She groaned. "My back is killing me." She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning!" Drew exclaimed again. "We gotta get going if we wanna get to Cerulean City today!"

May stood up. "Shit. Come on, let's go."

"Should we eat first?" Drew asked.

"We'll have to walk and eat," May replied.

"Ok. Let me grab some food for us," Drew said.

A few minutes later, they had their bags up and their food in their mouths. Drew checked to see where they had to go next. Once they changed directions, Drew tucked the map away and enjoyed his breakfast. May was stretching her arms, trying to get rid of her cramps. Drew turned his head from side to side continuously, trying to get rid of the crick in his neck. Once they got to another three-way path, Drew pulled the map out again.

"According to the map, we're not that far from the exit," Drew said. "That's good. I'm so sick of this place."

"I know exactly how ya feel," May said. "I'm ready to get my next badge. I think we're ready."

"I agree," Drew said. He paused. "You know, I've been thinking. What do you think James was doing in Viridian City? And why wasn't Jessie there?"

"Team Rocket probably disbanded," May replied. "And maybe James wants to settle down in Viridian City and have a quiet life."

"I don't know. Something was going on there," Drew said. He paused again. "So, if Misty is in Pallet Town with Ash, who will we battle for the badge?"

"I'm guessing one of her sisters," May answered. "Though I'm not sure which one."

"How many does she have?" Drew asked.

"Three," May answered. "And from what I've heard, they're all conceited and selfish."

"Oh great," Drew said with a groan. "Why do we get stuck battling airheads?"

"Because Misty is with Ash. That and only morons seem to want to battle us," May pointed out.

"True," Drew said.

They continued on, but in silence. May kept checking the time, hoping they were getting closer to leaving. It was getting close to noon and they were still in there. Plus they had the surrounding area before Cerulean City to get through. They had lost interest in all the surroundings because Mt. Moon started too look the same no matter where they were. They passed sleeping trainers and wild Pokemon, and a few trainers who couldn't figure out which way to go. May suggested that they help, but Drew ignored her. He didn't feel like having people following them or anything. So they passed the trainers without even looking at them. May sighed.

"Why couldn't we have just helped them?" May asked. "It wouldn't have taken long."

"I didn't want them tagging along with us," Drew replied. "I don't want people bothering us."

"You travel with me," May said.

"You're my girlfriend," Drew pointed out. "I don't mind traveling with you."

"But I like helping people," May said.

"I don't," Drew replied. "I believe people should just help themselves."

"Fine then. Just help yourself," May said angrily. "I'll go on my own." She stormed off ahead of him and disappeared around the corner.

"May! Stop!" Drew yelled. "Come on! Don't be mad at me! You don't even know where we are!" He ran after her. "May!"

But when he turned the corner, she wasn't there. He followed the path ahead, then entered the room and looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked behind him, but there was nothing. He started to get worried.

"May! Where are you?" Drew yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "I'm sorry about what I said! Please come back!" He growled. "Flygon, come on out!" He tossed his Poke ball. "Go find May!"

Flygon flew away and Drew stood there, anxiously waiting. He hated when they fought. He remembered when he took off one time when they fought. He had gotten lost and May cried herself sick with worry. He knew she couldn't be far though. He had chased after her almost right away. Several minutes passed before Flygon returned. Drew ran forward.

"You found her?" Drew asked. Flygon nodded. "Take me to her!"

He hopped on Flygon's back and they took off in May's direction. Drew felt relieved that she wasn't very far. He understood what took Flygon so long. Flygon was very big and had difficulty getting through some of the tunnels. After squeezing through a particularly narrow one, they found May, and the exit. Drew grabbed May by her arm and managed to pull her up onto Flygon.

"What the hell?" May asked. "Drew!"

"Flygon, take us straight to Cerulean City!" Drew exclaimed. "I'm sorry May."

May sighed. "Me too. I shouldn't have stormed off."

She hugged Drew, then held on tight as they soared towards the beautiful Cerulean City.

**End Chapter 10**

Review please! This chapter took a lot longer to write than usual because I've been busy with the GHSGT & my Spring Break has been busy. But now my schedule is going back to normal so the next chapter will be a lot sooner. Hope you liked this one! Don't forget to review! Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. Fights and Flights in Cerulean City

Yes I know it took a while to update, but I've been working a lot and I'm having personal problems. So updates won't be nearly as frequent as before. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 11-Fights and Flights in Cerulean City**

"Ok Flygon. Time to slow down," Drew said. They were flying over the surrounding area to Cerulean City. "So May, tell me. How did you get so far that fast?"

"Beautifly," May replied simply. "The room you followed me into had an upper level. I held onto Beautifly and got up there right when you started to follow. I ran through some pathways, took Beautifly up another level, and started walking again," she explained. "I didn't think you'd use Flygon to find me."

"I was worried you would get lost," Drew said. "I did what I could. Once I found you, I figured it would be easier to just fly the rest of the way." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," May said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"I shouldn't have been a jerk," Drew admitted. "Are we good again?"

May smiled. "Yeah."

They enjoyed the rest of the ride there. Drew pointed out hidden Pokemon and May admired the trees. Some of them were in interesting formations. The wind was pleasant and welcoming compared to the hot cave. The sun was an even friendlier sight, though slightly rough on their eyes. They had gotten used to the dark cave. But now they could enjoy a very beautiful day.

"It feels great to feel the wind and see the sun," Drew said.

"Anything is better than that cave," May agreed. "So, what are we gonna do once we get to Cerulean City?"

"Check into the Poke Center, explore the city a bit, and then go train," Drew said.

"Do you wanna battle to prepare?" May asked.

"Sure," Drew said. "That'll be fun."

"It's been a while since our last battle," May said reminiscently.

"Yeah it has. Two years ago at the Orange Island Grand Festival…" Drew said, his mind going back to the day. "The toughest battle I've ever seen or been in."

"And I won," May reminded him. "My second Grand Festival victory."

"I remember. I also remember the congratulations walk on the beach later," Drew said. "We didn't really spend that much time walking and we were there twelve hours."

May reddened slightly. "I remember that too. Didn't you get a rash on your butt?"

"Let's change the subject," Drew said quickly, his face going red. May laughed. "Oh look. We're here. Let's land, Flygon!"

Flygon lowered its head and wings and headed towards an empty patch of land just outside the city. May and Drew held on as Flygon descended quickly. It started to slow down right before it landed. May hopped off and Drew tossed the bags to her. He climbed down, called Flygon back, grabbed his bags, and they walked into the city.

"We made it," Drew said. "I knew we would get there before the day was up."

"If it wasn't for me, Mr. Arrogant, we probably wouldn't be," May replied, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sure we would've," Drew said. "But it wasn't just you. I was the one who decided to fly."

"Because of me," May pointed out.

"Fine, you win," Drew grumbled.

Drew pulled out the map and found Cerulean City. He searched for the Poke Center and started in that direction. They passed a group of people with their faces pressed against the display window of a nearby store. May looked at the sun's reflection off a nearby lake, thinking about how pretty it was. Drew was examining something on the map and thinking really hard about it. When they arrived at the Poke Center, he put the map away. They walked up to the front desk and rang for Nurse Joy.

"Hi, welcome to the Cerulean City Poke Center," Nurse Joy said. "How can I help you?"

"We need a room," May said.

"How many nights?" Nurse Joy asked, typing on the computer.

"Maybe three," Drew said. "That's a fair estimate."

"Ok. Here you go," Nurse Joy said, handing them a key.

May and Drew headed towards the room number on the key. May unlocked the door and they walked in. The room looked similar to the Pewter City one, only with blue wallpaper, blue curtains, and a bigger bathtub. May put all the bags in the closet while Drew sent their Pokemon to Nurse Joy for a checkup. When he came back, May walked out of the bathroom.

"So, which do we do first-eat or shower?" May asked. "We haven't been properly clean for days, but we haven't had a proper meal either."

"I'd rather eat first," Drew said. "I'm starving."

"Ok. Find a place to eat while I go wash my hands," May said.

Not too long after, they were heading out of the Poke Center and towards a nice little restaurant a couple of blocks away. The streets weren't very crowded, despite the nice weather. There was a small group of people fishing at a nearby pond, however. When they arrived at the restaurant, they discovered that it was packed. May went to pay while Drew found a table. She walked towards the table, sat down, and grabbed a menu.

"So, do we shower or train after we eat?" May asked.

"I guess just train. We'll get dirty if we go train so showering is pointless," Drew pointed out.

"True," May said. "Ok then. We'll go train after we eat. Where do you wanna train?"

"Somewhere in the area that we flew past," Drew replied. "We'll move to a different spot later."

Right then, a waiter came to take their order. May stared out the window while they waited for their food. Drew started thinking about which Pokemon he should train. A group of loud, obnoxious people behind them kept laughing, yelling, and slapping their hands on the table. May closed her eyes and breathed deep, praying for patience. Drew pushed his feet into the floor to keep from getting too annoyed. When their food finally came, they both started eating quickly so they could get away from the idiots.

"Too bad we can't move," Drew said.

"I agree," May said. "They should be asked to leave."

"Yeah," Drew said. A guy behind them elbowed Drew in the back of the head. "Ouch! God damn idiot."

"It was probably an accident," May said. "But it was still rude." She sipped her drink. "Just don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to," Drew replied. He wiped his mouth. "But if the moron would apologize that would be much better."

"We both know that's not gonna happen," May said. "Just let it go. Please."

"Fine," Drew grumbled.

Drew didn't talk the rest of the meal. He just glared at everyone in sight. May just stared out of the window so she could ignore him. She had started to notice a change in Drew ever since they started traveling in Kanto. She wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but knew he wouldn't answer. It bothered her that he wouldn't talk to her about it. She knew it was a guy thing, but it bothered her anyway. They both knew that a relationship based on honesty was much more likely to last than one based on secrets and lies.

"May, are you done yet?" Drew asked a little snappishly.

"Yeah," May replied. "Let's go."

They walked out of the restaurant, Drew pushing the door a little more roughly than necessary. May followed him out, walking slower than usual. She hated when they fought, but knew it was unavoidable. Drew's temper was bad, as was hers. Hers didn't used to be bad, but years of rough traveling and stupid people brought out the bad in May. She didn't lose her temper all that much, but when it happened, it was awful.

They arrived at the Poke Center and headed towards their room. Drew dropped onto the bed and looked grumpily up at the ceiling. May sighed and went to the bathroom. When she came out, Drew was gone. She opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Drew? Drew!" May yelled. When nobody replied, she went out into the main room. "Nurse Joy, did Drew come by here?"

"You mean the green-haired guy? Yeah he came by," Nurse Joy replied. "He came and got his Pokemon before leaving."

"Did he say where he was going?" May asked.

"No, sorry. I can tell you which way he went," Nurse Joy said.

"Ok. Which way?" May asked impatiently.

"He walked out and turned west, towards the city entrance," Nurse Joy answered.

"Ok, thanks," May said. "By the way, I'd like to withdraw my Pokemon please."

"Just a minute," Nurse Joy said. She headed in the back, grabbed a tray of Poke balls, and handed it to May. "Here you go!" she said brightly.

"Thanks," May said. "Bye."

She quickly walked out and headed in the direction Nurse Joy gave her. She looked around as she walked, starting every time she spotted a flash of green. Her worry increased with every step she took. When she got to the city entrance, she took a quick look around before breaking into a fast run. The area was large and she had no idea how long he had been gone. She also had no idea which way he had gone after he got in the area. She listened hard for his voice while she ran. She finally heard him after running for some time.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Drew's voice exclaimed.

May headed in the direction of his voice. She didn't have far to go, but did have several bushes blocking her path. When she finally emerged from the bushes, she found herself in a small clearing. Drew was having his Roselia battle his newly caught Nidoran. Nidoran wasn't doing very well. May decided to stand away from him til he noticed her.

"Nidoran, use Tackle!" Drew yelled.

Nidoran started charging towards Roselia quickly. Roselia automatically countered with Magical Leaf, knocking Nidoran down. Nidoran tried Tackle again, but Roselia countered again, this time with Petal Dance. Nidoran dodged the Petal Dance and slammed into Roselia. Roselia skidded across the ground, but recovered quickly. Drew smiled.

"Ok, Roselia, you've done well. But now it's Masquerain's turn," Drew said, recalling his Roselia. "Go, Masquerain!" Masquerain appeared in a flash of red light. "Use Bubble!"

Masquerain shot out a stream of bubbles at Nidoran, who automatically countered with Double Kick. It then charged at Masquerain and used Horn Attack. Masquerain dodged and used Silver Wind. Nidoran went flying backwards.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" Drew exclaimed.

Nidoran charged at Masquerain, jumped in the air, and kicked hard. Masquerain fell down, but quickly got back up. It countered with Silver Wind again, but Nidoran dodged the attack.

"Ok Masquerain, use-May?" Drew suddenly stopped his command. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you so I can apologize about earlier," May replied. "Will you forgive me?"

Drew grunted in reply. He sighed. "Do you wanna train too?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying myself," May said. "Continue."

"Ok Masquerain, use Bubble!" Drew said.

Masquerain shot bubbles at Nidoran, who popped them with Horn Attack. It immediately used Tackle, knocking Masquerain down. Nidoran then ran over to the fallen Masquerain and Double Kicked several times. It kept up a barrage of attacks til Drew finally stopped it.

"Ok Nidoran, that's enough," Drew said. "Ya'll did great." He called them both back. "Let's go."

May and Drew headed back towards the city, realizing how far they had come out. They weren't really talking or looking at each other. Things seemed a little tense, despite May's apology and Drew's acceptance. They kept walking quietly when something caught May's eye. It was the Cerulean City welcome sign.

"Hey Drew, check this out," May said, reading the sign.

"Gary was here. Ash is a loser," Drew read off the sign. He laughed. "I'm assuming that's Gary Oak referring to Ash Ketchum."

"You assumed right," May said with a giggle. "That's just hilarious."

The sign managed to ease some tension. May and Drew chatted about the humorous sign the entire way back to the Poke Center. Once they returned to the room, May started grabbing their bath things, preparing for their showers. Drew pulled out some clean clothes, then proceeded to take out the food and put it in the mini refrigerator.

"Who's going first?" Drew asked.

"I am," May replied. "If that's ok with you," she added hastily.

"Yeah that's cool," Drew said. "Enjoy."

While May took her shower, Drew took a tour of the Poke Center and started making them some dinner. He ended up falling asleep, only waking up when May finished and shook him. She got dressed while he tried to get himself out of bed. She continued dinner while he showered, and set the table while he was getting dressed.

"I feel so clean!" May exclaimed happily.

"Me too," Drew said, sounding grateful.

They sat down and started eating, enjoying the feeling of being clean. After getting filthy three days in a row, they had been desperate for a shower. The next best thing that awaited them now was a bed. But instead of going to bed after dinner, Drew told May something to keep them busy.

"While you were showering, I took a tour of the Poke Center and I found a decent sized room for us to train in," Drew said. "So that way we can train at night."

"Cool," May said, washing dishes. "We can go after I finish."

Drew put some clean socks and shoes, then laid some out for May. He gathered the Poke balls and waited while May finished cleaning and putting her shoes on. When she was done, they left the room and Drew led her to the training room. It was a medium-sized room with lots of floor space and no windows.

"It'll do," May said. "Better than the trees."

"Definitely," Drew agreed. "And much more private and secluded," he added.

"And it won't have sudden weather changes," May pointed out.

They stood on opposite ends of the room and released their Pokemon. Drew paired his off: Roselia with Flygon, Masquerain with Nidoran, and Butterfree with Absol. May's were Blaziken with Venusaur, Blastoise with Beautifly, and Jigglypuff with Skitty. Drew and May then watched as the Pokemon's natural instincts helped them fight without any commands.

Roselia was firing off Petal Dance and Flygon was countering with Dragonbreath. Flygon broke through the petals and received a headshot from Magical Leaf. It immediately countered with Sandstorm. Roselia got knocked over and Flygon flew up higher.

Masquerain shot out a stream of bubbles at Nidoran, whose Double Kick popped them all. Nidoran Tackled Masquerain, who used their close contact to bring out a powerful Silver Wind that knocked Nidoran sky high.

Butterfree was using Gust to blow back Absol's Water Pulse. Absol then used Razor Wind and Butterfree got hit. It countered with Psybeam, which had no effect on Absol. Angered, it tried another Gust attack, but Absol broke through with another Water Pulse. Butterfree hit the wall hard.

Blaziken used Fire Spin to knock away Venusaur's Solarbeam. Blaziken used Flame Kick, but Venusaur stopped its attack with Vine Whip. The vines wrapped around Blaziken, and Venusaur threw Blaziken as high as it could possibly go.

Blastoise blasted a powerful Hydro Pump, blocking Beautifly's Silver Wing and knocked Beautifly down. It countered with Psychic. Beautifly made Blastoise fly backwards into the wall. It used another Silver Wind to be sure that Blastoise couldn't easily get up.

Skitty's Assist delivered blow after blow at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff's Defense Curl was helping block the Assist attacks, but prevented Jigglypuff from being able to counter. When Skitty's Assist performed Defense Curl, however, Jigglypuff took the opportunity to sing Skitty to sleep.

"Not bad," May said, watching her Pokemon battle each other. "A little rougher than I expected, but not bad."

"Good job guys," Drew said encouragingly. He turned to May. "Should we call it a night?"

"Yeah," May answered. They returned their Pokemon and walked out. "We can heal them up in the morning."

They walked back up to the room, took their shoes off, and got ready for bed. May was spreading the sheets while Drew was using the bathroom. May sat patiently waiting for him to come out. A minute later, he walked out and laid on the bed. May looked at him, worried because he was on his side, not looking at her.

"Baby, is something wrong?" May asked, concerned.

Drew sighed and sat up. "Do you think I'm attractive?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" May replied, surprised. "Why would you ask?"

Drew sighed again. "I've just noticed that lately I haven't been getting attention from anyone but you. Not that it's a bad thing," he added hastily. "It's just that girls used to always chase after me. It was annoying, but I liked the attention because it made me feel good that lots of people liked me and thought I was attractive. But it's not like that anymore."

May scooted next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't be upset about that. I knew something was bothering you, but I wasn't expecting this," May said. "Drew, listen to me. You are without a doubt the most attractive guy I've ever seen. And you've got a great personality to go with those looks. It doesn't matter what other people do or think. What matters is that I love you and think you're great. Those girls don't know what they're missing."

Drew smiled slightly. "I know it's stupid. I love you too, by the way. I'm just missing the attention."

May thought a moment. "How about this? We stay up late tonight in here, and I'll give you all of my attention."

"I like the sound of that," Drew replied. "I'm in."

"Ok. Hopefully you'll feel better after all of this," May said.

"I will be," Drew replied confidently. "After all, I'm with you."

**End Chapter 11**

Review please! Well I wasn't going to update this as soon as I did, but it happened because my favorite website just got a complete makeover and I absolutely hate it. So until it gets fixed I'll spend a lot more time writing fan fiction. I've already started working on the next chapter, which should be up some time next week if I'm not too busy. Don't forget to review! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Battling the Sensational Sisters Pt 1

Here's the next chapter of the story! Sorry it's a little late. Personal problems have been really affecting my writing. Sorry about the cheesy chapter name! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 12-Battling the Sensational Sisters Pt. 1**

May woke up late the next day. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Drew staring at her. He looked as if he had just woken up too. She checked the clock on the table and groaned.

"Good morning, sleepy," Drew said.

"Right back at ya," May said with a huge yawn. "What were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," Drew replied. "And trying to get the energy to get up."

May laughed. "I know how ya feel. But we need to get our battles done. So let's go." She slowly got out of bed, but sat down quickly.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired," May replied quietly. "My legs are a little shaky."

"Now you know why I'm still in bed," Drew said with a half smile. "But we can't just sit here all day. Take a few minutes before you get up. I'll go get dressed."

Drew slowly got up and made his way towards the closet. While he got dressed, May summoned the energy to get up and go brush her teeth. Drew followed her to the bathroom and washed his face. He frowned as he discovered another break out on his forehead. He brushed his hair back with a sigh.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Drew asked, frowning at his reflection.

"No! Why would you ask?" May asked.

"Because the oil is making me break out," Drew replied.

"I break out all the time," May said. "But I'm not cutting my hair."

Drew sighed. "Fine. I won't."

May walked to the closet and started getting dressed. Drew tied his shoes while May adjusted her bandana. A minute later, they were heading out towards Cerulean Gym. Drew had the map out and was giving May information about Cerulean City. They were still very tired and moved rather slowly for a while.

"I don't know exactly why I'm so tired," Drew said. "I guess it's all those nights in the cave finally getting to me."

"Yeah," May agreed, not really thinking about anything. She just wanted to go back to bed. "So who's gonna challenge first?"

"Oh that's up to you. I really don't care," Drew replied, focusing on the map. "Ok so we're almost there." He paused. "Can you battle first? There's something I wanna do before I battle."

"Uh, ok," May said uncertainly. "Does that mean you won't be cheering me on?"

"Oh I will," Drew assured her. "What I need to do won't take very long."

"Alright that's fine," May said. "Just be quick."

"I will," Drew replied. "We're here."

They opened the doors to the large gym and walked in. they took note of the huge pool in the middle, which appeared to be the battling arena. It was clear that it was a water type gym because of the pool and all the pictures of water Pokemon everywhere. After waiting patiently for five minutes, three girls walked into the room. The girls didn't notice May and Drew at first and stayed absorbed in their conversation.

"It's totally weird, but it totally makes sense," one of the girls said. "We all knew it would happen."

"But it's like so soon," another girl replied. "I mean, they're really young. They should totally slow down and think about this."

"You know how young people are like today," the third girl said. "They totally don't think about stuff like that." She looked up and noticed May and Drew. "Hi. What do you need?"

"A gym battle," May answered, feeling very confident.

"Oh. Well you totally have to hold on," the girl said. "We're having problems." She stopped. "I'm Lily, by the way. That's Daisy," she added, pointing to the second girl. "And that's Violet." She motioned towards the first.

"I'm May and this is Drew," May said.

Daisy stared at her. "Did you say May?" she asked. May nodded. "Do you know my sister Misty?"

"Yes," May replied.

"Ok good," Daisy said. "She called and said she needs to talk to you like right away."

"Uh, ok," May replied uncertainly.

"There's a phone in the back," Lily said. "I'll take you there."

Violet looked at Drew. "Are you challenging us first?" she asked.

"Oh no," Drew replied. "While she's back there I'm gonna take a walk," he added.

"He could've just saved time and battled us," Violet said grumpily as Drew walked down the street and disappeared from view. "Like what a time waster."

"I totally hope May hurries up," Daisy said. "I don't feel like battling today."

"Hey Misty. What's up?" May asked. "Your sisters said you needed to talk to me."

"It took a while for you to get this message," Misty commented. "I left it last week. Anyway, about what I wanted to tell you about something…have you battled my sisters yet?" she asked suddenly.

"No," May said. "We just got here."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's the right time to tell you then," Misty said.

"I think it's a great time," May replied. "You have to tell me one day so it might as well be now."

Misty paused. "No. I've decided that now's not the time. After you and Drew defeat my sisters, I'll tell you. I want your mind to be focused on the battle. So, how's the journey been so far?"

"Pretty good," May replied. "We creamed Brock after getting lost in Viridian Forest. We met some obnoxious trainer on the way to Mt. Moon and Drew stomped all over him. The journey through Mt. Moon was awful though."

"How awful?" Misty asked.

"Well Brock gave us a map of a shortcut through Mt. Moon that included climbing up part of the damn mountain," May explained. "It was so hot and it took hours to do. And then we had to sleep on the hard ground and it was so uncomfortable. Even the sleeping bag and blankets couldn't manage to help all that much. And then we found a room with a ladder and it broke while Drew was on it."

Misty gasped. "Oh my god. Is he ok?"

"Yeah. Venusaur's Vine Whip managed to catch him before he hit the ground," May replied. "My heart was pounding the whole time though. I was afraid I was gonna lose him."

"That's horrible."

"But then we ended up getting into a fight over helping trainers. I wanted to and he didn't so I walked off. But things were fine a little bit later. Since we've been here, we've had another fight, but it wasn't over anything huge."

"You guys seem to fight a lot," Misty commented.

"It's because we're really different in some aspects and really alike in others," May replied. "It's always been a problem with us. That's why we were rivals for so long. We're also both very stubborn and proud. So that can extend our fights too."

"You guys really need to work on that," Misty said. She sighed. "Oh yeah. Ash's egg hatched into a Chikorita. So he's got another now."

"That's cool. Tell him I said congratulations," May said.

"I will. So, when are you going to battle my sisters?" Misty asked.

"As soon as I finish talking to you," May replied.

"Well, I'll let you go then. I want you to destroy them in battle," Misty said. "They deserve it. Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, they will use at least one of my Pokemon."

"Ok. I'll talk to ya later then," May said. "Bye."

"Bye," Misty said.

May walked back up to the front of the gym and looked around. Drew was gone and Misty's sisters were huddled together. They broke apart when they noticed May. Violet smiled and went towards a side room, Daisy glanced out the windows, and Lily approached May.

"Are you ready to battle?" Lily asked.

"Yeah just a minute," My replied, almost absentmindedly. "Where's Drew?"

"He went to take a walk," Daisy answered, her eyes still gazing outside. "He said he'll be back soon."

"Oh ok," May said, sounding disappointed. "I guess we'll have to start without him."

May and Lily walked over to the stage and headed towards their respectful sides. Daisy walked to the sidelines and grabbed the flags since the referee had recently been fired. Violet came out of the side room and sat down in a nearby chair. Lily was standing at the ready, but May was scanning the streets for Drew through the window. After realizing that he just wasn't coming, May stood at the ready.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Sensational Sister Lily and the challenger May," Daisy announced. She got the flags ready. "Let the match begin!"

"Go, Seadra!" Lily exclaimed, tossing her poke ball.

"Seadra? I guess it's Misty's," May said to herself. "Go, Skitty!" She tossed the poke ball. "Use Blizzard!"

"Seadra, use Hydro Pump!" Lily exclaimed.

Skitty whirled up a blizzard and shot it at Seadra. Seadra blasted a powerful Hydro Pump, which got frozen by Blizzard. The frozen water then dropped inside the pool inside the arena. Seadra was swimming around.

"Skitty, use Assist," May said.

"Seadra, use Swift!" Lily said.

Skitty's Assist conjured up Fire Spin, which blasted through Seadra's Swift and directly hit Seadra. But Seadra just brushed off the attack. Swift missed Skitty by inches when it ran around in circles on the platform. Skitty had to swerve and dive to avoid the stars, but managed to stay on the platform unharmed.

"Nice tactics, but this isn't like a contest," Lily said. "So being more showy with your moves will get you like nowhere in this battle."

May glared at her. "Skitty, use Assist!"

"Seadra, use Dragon Rage!" Lily yelled.

Skitty's Assist conjured up Thunder, which sailed straight towards Seadra and shocked the hell out of it. Seadra sent off Dragon Rage, however, and it knocked Skitty into the pool. Skitty paddled back to the platform and pulled itself up while Seadra was sill recovering from Thunder.

"Skitty, use Blizzard!" May exclaimed.

"Seadra, counter with Dragon Rage!" Lily shouted.

"Go, May!" Drew exclaimed.

"Drew!" May said, surprised. "You're back!"

"Yeah, sorry I missed some of it," Drew replied apologetically.

"It's ok. I'm not mad," May said with a smile.

While this was going on, Skitty's Blizzard directly hit Seadra, freezing it and some of the surrounding water. However, Seadra's Dragon Rage once again blasted Skitty backwards. Skitty fell into the water again. All five of them watched anxiously to see if Skitty would come up or if Seadra would defrost. Several tense seconds passed before something finally happened. Skitty floated back up to the top of the pool and scampered back onto the platform. They still waited for Seadra to defrost, but it didn't happen.

Daisy lowered a flag. "Seadra is unable to battle. Victory goes to May and her Skitty!"

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Drew shouted, clapping hard.

"Like I'm so sorry sis," Daisy said. "She totally beat you."

"It was like really intense," Violet added.

"Congratulations, May," Lily said. "As the Cerulean City gym leader, I award you with the Cascade Badge as proof of your victory." She held out the badge.

"Thanks," May said, taking the badge. "That was a great battle."

"I know, right?" Lily giggled. "Good job." She turned to Drew. "You'll be battling Violet. Just let her know when you're ready to start."

"Ok. Congratulations May. I'm so proud of you," Drew said, hugging her. "You were great."

"You only saw the end of the battle," May pointed out.

"Yeah but what I saw was great," Drew replied.

"Thanks," May said. "So, where were you while I was battling?"

"Just taking a walk," Drew answered with a shrug.

"When are you gonna battle?" May asked.

"After we go eat to celebrate," Drew replied. "We'll be back," he added to Violet. He turned to May. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

They walked out of the gym together and Misty's sisters grouped together again. Once they got outside, Drew led May off to the side of the building. He held his hands over her eyes and steered her while they walked. Once they were at the back of the gym, Drew pulled his hands off May's eyes and told her to open them.

"Oh my god!" May exclaimed, jumping up and down. "You got us bikes! Our journey will be so much easier! Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Drew said with a smile.

"I love you," May said, throwing herself into his arms.

Drew stumbled a little. "Calm down. I love you too."

**End Chapter 12**

Review please! Yeah it's been a while but I've been busy trying to get over my ex boyfriend and all that. He recently threw our engagement ring at me so I've been really upset. Thankfully, I've already got the next chapter written out, and the one after it is almost finished. I'm going out of town for the weekend, but once I return I will be updating. Don't forget to review! Chapter 13 coming soon!


	13. Battling the Sensational Sisters Pt 2

Here's the second half of my two-part chapter. I've been working really hard to update this story but because of finals I've been a little behind. Sorry. R&R.

Disclaimer: Yeah…Pokemon is still not mine.

**Chapter 13-****Battling the Sensational Sisters Pt 2**

May and Drew pedaled their way towards a little restaurant on the other side of town. It was a lot further than the other restaurant, but both May and Drew wanted to avoid the problems from yesterday. While they rode, they passed a group of girls that were squealing over the winner of the last Pokemon League. May rolled her eyes, but Drew eyed him enviously. Remembering their discussion from the night before, May sighed and sped up to get to the restaurant.

Once they arrived, Drew locked their bikes on the bike racks. May had already headed in to use the bathroom so Drew looked for a table for them. He made sure it was away from everyone else so they wouldn't be bothered. When May came back from the bathroom, she looked grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"My period started," May replied shortly. "I don't have any pads so I'm using paper towels."

"Wow. I'm sorry," Drew said. "Do you want me to get to the Poke Center and get one while we wait for our food."

"No its ok. I can wait," May replied. "The blood I can deal with. But the cramps…they're murder."

"Do you want me to get Midol?" Drew asked, preparing to stand up.

"No," May answered, grabbing his hand so he wouldn't walk away. "I'll be fine."

Drew relaxed into his seat and looked around. The same group of annoying people from yesterday was sitting in a booth on the other side of the room. Drew glared at them. May saw this and rubbed his hand while whispering for him to calm down. Ten minutes later, the waitress returned with their food. May started shoveling food into her mouth while Drew watched with a bemused expression.

"Hungry?" Drew asked when May finally paused to chew a large amount of food.

"Yeah," May replied, closing her mouth quickly so food wouldn't fall out. "You?"

"Not nearly as much as you," Drew said with a laugh.

"Shut up," May said after swallowing her food. "Just eat your food."

May and Drew continued their meal while keeping their eyes on the group of obnoxious guys. The guy who had elbowed Drew was going towards the bathroom. As he walked by May and Drew's table, May grabbed Drew's arm and Drew glared at him. When the guy finally disappeared behind the door, May got up, announced she was finished, and pulled Drew out.

"How would you know if I was done or not?" Drew asked, irritated.

"You hadn't touched your food in like five minutes," May replied.

Drew didn't reply to that. He unlocked their bikes and they started towards the Poke Center. Drew made sure to take an alternate route so he wouldn't have to pass the League Champ again. May knew that was what he was doing, but she said nothing about it. The look on his face confused her. He didn't look sad, happy, angry, or confused. His expression was…blank. She wondered why it was blank, but before she could figure it out, they arrived at the Poke Center.

When they entered the Poke Center, they discovered that Nurse Joy wasn't there. Chansey had taken her place at the desk in case someone showed up for a check up. Drew went to unlock their door while May dropped her Pokemon off at the counter. When May walked into the room, Drew was brushing his teeth. May went behind the shower curtain so she could clean up while Drew brushed his teeth. Once they were both done and May had taken her Midol, they rode back to the gym. Upon arriving at the gym, they discovered that it was empty. Misty's sisters had apparently gone out to eat for dinner.

"Well this is just great," Drew said sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," May reassured him.

Drew just rolled his eyes and sat down. He hated having to wait for long periods of time. He just wanted his badge so he could leave Cerulean City. But he had to wait. It was a quite lengthy wait. At least forty-five minutes had passed before they returned. They were giggling loudly, completely oblivious to May and Drew being there.

"Oh my god. That was like so much fun," Lily said. "We totally showed them."

"Like seriously, how could they think it's like ok to touch me?" Violet asked, heading towards the back room.

"They totally think everything's like all about them," Daisy replied. "But it's so not. Everything is all about us."

Drew scoffed loudly. "That's what you think," he said, more to himself than to them.

The three girls stopped and turned to look at him. Lily and Violet looked surprised to see him and May, but Daisy, already recovered from surprise, stepped forward towards Drew.

"If you plan on battling us I suggest you shut up," Daisy said coolly.

May glared at her. "You can't just refuse a battle!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Watch me," Daisy said. She walked away.

Drew smirked. "Too bad for you Daisy, but I'm set to battle Violet. It's her decision," he pointed out.

Daisy turned to Violet. "Well?"

"I see no problem with battling him," Violet replied with a shrug.

Daisy looked shocked. "Traitor," she said shortly, walking away angrily.

"She'll get over it," Lily said dismissively.

"Ready to battle?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," Drew replied firmly.

Violet and Drew started walking towards their respective sides on the field. Lily grabbed the flags and May sat down, looking excited. Drew was well prepared for the battle. He had a strategy in mind already. Violet smirked confidently.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Sensational Sister Violet and the challenger Drew," Lily announced. She got the flags ready. "Let the match begin!"

"Go Chinchou!" Violet exclaimed, tossing the Poke ball.

"Go Roselia!" Drew yelled, throwing the Poke ball. "Use Magical Leaf!"

"Counter with Thundershock!" Violet said.

A swirl of green leaves attacked Chinchou right as its antennas released a Thundershock straight at Roselia. Roselia endured the attack, as did Chinchou. Chinchou was floating above the water, Roselia's eyes following it.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Drew shouted.

"Counter with Supersonic!" Violet ordered.

Roselia let loose a blast of pink petals but was hit by Chinchou's Supersonic. Chinchou sunk under the surface and successfully avoided the Petal Dance. Roselia was confused, worrying Drew. Roselia kept walking in circles, getting closer to the edge of the platform each time it went around.

"Solarbeam, Roselia!"

"Thundershock!"

Roselia fought through its confusion and managed to fire off a powerful Solarbeam at Chinchou. Because Chinchou was still aiming Thundershock, Solarbeam directly hit it. The blast knocked Chinchou deep into the pool. Roselia was still confused, but was waiting for Chinchou to reemerge, ready to attack again. Chinchou floated back up, looking angry.

"Water Pulse!" Violet exclaimed.

"Magical Leaf!" Drew said.

Chinchou released a huge wave of water at Roselia. The Magical Leaf was destroyed and Roselia fell into the pool. It was sinking to the bottom. Chinchou was swimming around happily, just waiting for the moment when Roselia came back up. Because of Roselia's confusion, it was having a bit of trouble. Drew was watching the water anxiously. He wasn't sure if Roselia had fainted under there or not. After a few minutes, Roselia returned.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Drew shouted.

"Water Pulse, Chinchou!" Violet yelled.

Once again, Chinchou released a huge wave of water at Roselia. The Petal Dance was washed away and Roselia fell back into the pool. It was sinking to the bottom when suddenly Drew got an idea. He just hoped that it would work.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam!"

While still underwater, Roselia aimed its roses at Chinchou and blasted Solarbeam at Chinchou's underside. The blast came unexpectedly and Chinchou was shot straight up in the air. It smacked into the ceiling and Roselia emerged.

"Petal Dance!"

"Thundershock!"

Chinchou tried desperately to counter, but wasn't quick enough. The Petal Dance knocked Chinchou around til it fell down, hit the platform, and fainted.

Lily lowered a flag. "Chinchou is unable to battle. Victory goes to Roselia and Drew!"

"Congratulations!" May exclaimed. She ran over and hugged him. "You were awesome. That was a brilliant move."

"Thanks," Drew said. He called back Roselia. "I guess coordinating can be useful in battles. I'm surprised it worked though. I wasn't sure that Roselia would be able to hear me from underwater."

"That was definitely a contest-type move, but it was effective," May said. "I would never have thought of it."

"Congratulations, Drew," Violet said, calling back Chinchou. "As the Cerulean City gym leader, I award you with the Cascade Badge as proof of your victory here." She handed him the badge.

Drew examined it. "Thanks." He turned to May. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet," May said. "I promised to call Misty back once we were done."

"I'll take you there," Violet said.

May and Violet walked to the back and May sat at the phone. She dialed Ash's number and waited patiently for someone to answer. Violet left to go check on Daisy while May waited. Finally, Misty picked up.

"Hey, you guys are done?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. I beat Lily and Drew destroyed Violet," May replied. "It was pretty intense. I'm assuming it was your Seadra that Lily used?"

"Yeah. She doesn't really like using her own Pokemon," Misty replied. "Violet and Daisy don't mind as much, but Daisy does use Starmie during a lot of her battles. How are my sisters doing after the battle?"

"Daisy threw a fit after Drew said something to her, but the others are just fine. They're good sports about losing. But the way they talk…ugh. I would never know the four of you were sisters," May said.

Misty laughed. "I agree."

May sighed. "So, what's the news?"

Misty took a deep breath. "Ok. You know how Ash and I live together now? Well…we've decided to buy a house!" she exclaimed.

"Wow. Congratulations," May said. "Where?"

"That's the problem. We can't decide. It'll most likely be in Kanto though," Misty answered. "So do you think you and Drew could see if ya'll can find any houses while on your journey?"

"Yeah sure," May replied. "I'd be happy to."

"Thanks! So, where to next?" Misty asked.

"Vermillion City," May replied.

"I heard that something happened not too far from there a couple of weeks ago," Misty said. "Or was it Saffron City? I don't remember. Either way, be careful."

"We will," May said. "Good luck house-hunting. Does Ash have an idea of where he wants the house?"

"He's thinking about maybe Celadon City, Goldenrod City, Lilycove City, or just staying in Pallet Town," Misty replied.

"He's thinking about some of the biggest cities in the regions," May said. "Where do you want to get the house?"

"I was thinking maybe Seafoam Island, Cianwood Town, Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, or Cinnabar Island," Misty said. "You know, major water cities. It would make training water types easier."

"Makes sense I guess. Any idea why Ash wants to stay in Pallet?" May asked.

"His family is my guess," Misty replied. "Do you think that you and Drew will ever end up living together?"

"Maybe once we decide to stop traveling and just settle down," May answered. "We haven't really talked about it though. I guess I just assumed that we would."

"Don't assume anything. Ask him about it."

"Ok I will. Make sure to tell me when you guys decide on a city for your house."

"Ok. Well, enjoy your journey!"

May hung up and headed back to the front of the gym. Drew was already outside waiting, so May quickly said bye to the sisters and went out to meet him. They rode on to the Poke Center quietly, ready to relax. Once they got back to the room, May went o the bathroom. Drew dropped his Pokemon off at the counter and came back to flop onto the bed.

"When are we leaving?" May asked loudly.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Drew called to her. "I'll check out the route later." He laid down. "So what did Misty want?"

May came out. "Ash and Misty are going to buy a house."

"Wow. Where?" Drew asked.

"They don't know so they want us to help them go house-hunting," May answered. "I already agreed so I hope you don't mind."

"It's a little soon for them to be buying a house," Drew said. "They're not even engaged."

"I know, but it's their lives and their decision," May pointed out. "Let's be supportive."

"Ok fine. We'll be supportive. But I'm just telling you now that I think there's more going on than we know about," Drew said.

"I agree," May said. "But we'll find out when the time comes."

**End Chapter 13**

Review please! Finals really suck but I'll manage. I've already got the next chapter written and it should be up in a few days. I'm working on the chapter after it right now so that should be up by next week. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 14 coming soon!


	14. The Rocky Road to Vermillion City

Here's the next chapter! To answer some questions from reviews, Drew and May have a close relationship, and when two people are very close they tend to talk about absolutely anything. And there's a reason why I have them fighting so much, but that will be answered a few chapters from now. And Drew's a teenager with a lot of stress in his life. And generally, teenagers & stressed out people get pimples. Anyways R&R.

Disclaimer: Pokemon still isn't mine and never will be.

**Chapter 14-The Rocky Road to Vermillion City**

Drew woke up early the next morning to prepare for the trip to Vermillion City. He had Nurse Joy give all their Pokemon a check up while he studied the map, for there were many routes that led to Vermillion City. He took a ruler from Nurse Joy so he could measure all the paths and concluded that he had found the shortest way. When may woke up and ate breakfast, he told her the plan.

"The quickest way to get to Vermillion City is to go through Saffron City," Drew said. "So we'll go through there."

"Are you sure that's the shortest way?" May asked skeptically.

"I've checked a zillion times," Drew replied proudly. "Saffron City connects four major cities to each other, two of them being Cerulean and Vermillion."

"Ok fine," May said. "Have you started packing yet?"

"Almost everything is ready. Once we're fully dressed, we can pack everything else and go."

"How long will it take us to get to Vermillion?" May asked.

"Well it would take a week to walk there, but since we have bikes that should cut a few days off," Drew said.

"When do we leave?" May asked.

"Very soon," Drew replied.

"I guess I should go get ready," May said.

She got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Drew started getting dressed and putting his nightclothes away. May came out and started getting dressed while Drew was in the bathroom. Once they were both done, they packed their remaining things, got their Pokemon back, and checked out of the Poke Center. Drew attached all their bags to the bikes and unchained them from the bike rack. They mounted their bikes and Drew pulled the map out.

"Let's go," May said.

"Should we spend one night in Saffron when we pass through?" Drew asked.

"It depends on when we get there," May answered. "Now come on, let's go."

They started pedaling to the southern side of town towards the exit to Saffron City. The streets were fairly crowded, so they had to go rather slow at first. Everyone was crowded around the League Champion, who was signing autographs in front of the Poke Mart. Drew looked irritated by the champ, but tried to hide it so May wouldn't say anything about it. May did notice, but decided to bite her tongue so he wouldn't be upset or angry with her.

When they finally go out of Cerulean City, it was around noon. Drew was back to normal now that the champ was far away. He was humming to himself and appeared to be in good spirits. May smiled to herself, glad that he was feeling better. She hated when he was down. She couldn't help but feel in good spirits either. The day was nice and the breeze felt so refreshing. Her legs were a little tired from pedaling, but she knew she would get used to it. Drew also looked tired, but she knew he wouldn't complain. She shifted in her seat slightly, feeling uncomfortable. But she kept a smile on her face and didn't complain.

Several hours had passed and they were still riding. Drew hadn't suggested for them to stop and May didn't wanna ask so they kept on. They passed trainers resting and relaxing under trees or battling with each other in the hot sun. May felt grateful for their bikes. The constant movement meant that she would be able to enjoy the feeling of a pleasant breeze.

Drew was feeling exhausted. He wanted to stop, but didn't wanna ask. And since May hadn't suggested it, he assumed that she didn't want to. So they just continued riding. His legs felt like lead from all the pedaling. He hadn't ridden a bike for a long time so he knew it would take a while to get used to it. He wanted to keep his pride, but he was just too tired. He started slowing down, May following his lead.

"You're tired?" May asked when they had finally stopped.

"Just a little bit," Drew lied. "I was just worried that you were getting tired."

"Who, me? No, I'm fine," May lied. "But we should still stop," she added quickly.

"I agree," Drew said.

They rested their bikes against a large tree and collapsed onto the ground. Drew was sprawled out on the ground, too tired to move a muscle. May cuddled up next to him, her legs too sore to walk. Drew was thankful that they had stopped. It felt like his legs were gonna fall off. May was so tired she went to sleep and Drew, decided it was best not to wake her, fell asleep too. He had released Masquerain and Flygon to watch over their stuff so he wouldn't have to worry.

May lazily opened her eyes, her legs feeling much better. It was getting dark, which meant they had been asleep for a few hours. She hid behind and tree and changed before waking Drew up. He sat up, called back Masquerain and Flygon, and stood up to stretch.

"I feel pretty good right now. How about you?" Drew asked.

"I'd feel much better if we ate," May replied, rubbing her growling stomach.

Drew laughed. "Ok then let's eat."

He went into their food bag and grabbed some bread and sandwich items. He made both of them three sandwiches and some water. They sat there eating quietly and watching some Pidgey fight over a nest. They saw some trainers passing by, one of them being Mike, the obnoxious trainer that Drew had battled on the way to Mt. Moon. He completely ignored both May and Drew, who were glaring at him. Once the group of trainers were out of sight, May and Drew stood up, climbed back on their bikes, and got back on the road.

Because it was getting dark, they had their bikes lights on. This allowed Drew to be able to see the map. The ride wasn't as bad as earlier but their feet still hurt. They rode on for a while, swerving to avoid rocks when necessary. The road was bumpy because of all the rocks too. Finally getting tired of all the shaking, they stopped for the night.

"You know, I don't remember this road being rocky," Drew said thoughtfully.

"Remember, a lot has changed in the past six years. I'm sure something happened to explain the rocky road," May said. "But it doesn't matter so don't worry about it."

May set up the sleeping bag while Drew got a fire ready. He put some rice on to cook and helped May lay out the blankets. They changed clothes and talked on the sleeping bag while waiting for the rice to finish.

"So…are you feeling any better?" May asked.

"What do you mean? I've been fine all day!" Drew exclaimed.

"No you haven't. I saw the look on your face when we passed the League champ," May said. "You looked jealous and upset."

Drew sighed. "I told you before. I just miss the attention. That's all it is."

May sighed. "I give you all the attention I have."

"It's not enough sometimes," Drew said. "I like attention from people that aren't my girlfriend."

"So my attention isn't good enough?" May asked coldly, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Drew exclaimed quickly. "I just meant that it's nice to be appreciated by others too." May continued to glare at him. "Your attention is absolutely perfect. I just wanna be appreciated by people I don't know. it boosts my confidence."

May sighed. "I wish you would get off that kick," she said.

"You used to be down if someone wasn't cheering for you or complimenting you," Drew pointed out. "So lay off." He checked the rice. "Food's done."

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean," May said. "I'm just tired of you being whiny and depressed."

"I don't try to be and you know that," Drew said seriously. "So quit jumping on my back and fussing at me!"

May stood up. "Good night Drew," she said coldly.

"You're going to bed now?" Drew asked in surprise.

"Yes. And I'm taking the sleeping bag. Enjoy the ground."

She slipped inside the sleeping bag and zipped it up tight around her. She turned away from Drew and the fire and blocked out all sound. Drew was watching her sadly, wondering if she was asleep or just pretending to be so she could ignore him. He wanted to check but didn't wanna upset her.

"Why do I always let my mouth get me in trouble?" Drew asked himself. "I need to shut down my emotions and keep my face neutral." He sighed. "Yet I have a feeling that she would manage to find something to fight about anyway. I fell in love with such a difficult person."

He ate his bowl of rice while watching May sleep. He really hated fighting with her but knew it was unavoidable. They were so different in several aspects that it was difficult to reach a compromise. They were also closely alike in several aspects, which really brought on problems. They were both overly confident, proud, and stubborn, which was the main reason they fought so much.

Drew decided to just go to bed since he would be alone all night. He released Flygon to watch their things while they slept. He made a small bed out of his and May's day clothes and curled up next to the fire to go to sleep. He could faintly hear May's snores from the sleeping bag and hoped that she would speak to him again.

May woke up alone the next morning. It confused her at first, til she remembered the fight from the night before. She sat up and glanced over to where hew as sleeping, debating whether or not to talk to him. She put some eggs over a newly restored fire and started to get dressed. When she returned, she recalled Flygon and started eating. She made a plate for Drew and placed it by his bed.

Drew's eyes were closed, but he was waking up. He could hear May moving around, but had no idea what she was doing. He smelled eggs and decided that it might be worth it to wake up. He sat up and looked around. May was just finishing up her breakfast and briefly glanced at him when he sat up.

"Morning," Drew said with a yawn. He grabbed his food and started eating.

"Morning," May said a little stiffly.

"Did you sleep well?" Drew asked.

"Yes," May replied shortly. "You?"

"I've had better nights," Drew said.

May sighed. "Look, I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"It's ok. I forgive you," Drew replied. "And I'm sorry that I've been insensitive lately." He stood up. "We really need to get going if we wanna get to Vermillion City by next week."

"Hurry up and change while I pack us up," May said.

Drew grabbed his clothes and went off behind the trees to change. May put out the fire, cleaned the small dishes, and packed it all up. She packed up the sleeping bag and the clothes Drew slept on and waited for him to come back. When he finally did, she put his clothes away and they loaded their bags on the bikes.

Once they got back on the path, Drew took the map out and started getting them in the right direction. The road was still rocky, which caused them to slow down out of irritation and Drew's inability to see the map. There weren't that many people on the road, which May assumed was because of how rough it was. There weren't many wild Pokemon around either. May felt a strange sense of foreboding. She knew something bad was either going to happen or already had happened. She glanced over at Drew and saw that he was feeling the same way.

"This is gonna be bad," May said.

"Oh yeah," Drew agreed.

However, nothing happened for a while. The road was as rocky as ever, but nothing else appeared to be wrong. May saw that more people were up ahead, and that they all seemed to be going in one general direction. She felt the foreboding feeling increase and sped up to see what was going on. She heard Drew sigh and pedal faster.

"May, what's going on?" Drew asked, annoyed.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," May replied quickly.

They kept going until they ended up in the group of people all traveling together. None of them took a moment to even notice May and Drew. They all looked annoyed and in a hurry so May and Drew left them alone. They went past the group up the road and continued on.

"I wonder what the hell that was all about," Drew said, looking at the map.

"I think I know," May said suddenly.

They stopped short. Directly in front of them was a huge pile of boulders, blocking the path. There was no way around them. May and Drew just sat there staring, completely in shock. They were stuck.

**End Chapter 14**

Review please! I'm currently working on the next chapter, but it's slow work because of finals. I'll be going out of town for a week or two starting this Saturday, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'll get the next chapter up before then, and I'll be writing more chapters while I'm gone. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 15 coming soon!


	15. The Underground Path

It's a little late, but here's the next chapter. Turns out I wasn't going to leave for a few weeks. Oh well. Hope you like it! R&R.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Gary Oak would be the main character and Ash would leave the show for good.

**Chapter 15-The Underground Path**

"Shit. What the hell are we gonna do?" May asked, panicking.

"I don't know," Drew replied, frantically searching the map for another route. "Damn it. The other three entries into Saffron City are Celadon City, Lavender Town, and Vermillion City. We're nowhere near there," he said.

May put her head down on her bike handle. "Maybe we should follow those people from earlier," she suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea," Drew said. "Let's go."

They turned their bikes around and started pedaling towards the group of people. The crowd wasn't as large as before, but they were all still going in one general direction. May and Drew squeezed themselves into the crowd and slowly pedaled their way forward. They turned to those nearest to them in hope for some answers.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" May asked a guy near them.

"The road to Saffron City's blocked so we're taking an alternate route," the guy said.

"Where does this route lead to?" May asked.

"It's a sort of underground tunnel that connects Cerulean to Vermillion without going through Saffron," the guy explained. "And Saffron's southern entrance is an hour away from the route."

"So why do most people choose to go through Saffron?" May asked.

"It's brighter, less crowded, and provides a Poke Center and Poke Mart," the guy answered. "The underground tunnel is usually filled with people wanting private battles, trades, or for selling their things on a sort of black market."

"Wow. It sucks that we have to go this way," May said.

"You're telling me. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep. Your things will be stolen," the guy warned.

"That's what Pokemon protectors are for," Drew cut in. "And fighting with our Pokemon is sure to wake us up."

"That's what Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Hypnosis, and Glare are for," the guy shot back. "Silent attacks to incapacitate your Pokemon."

"Let's move on ahead," Drew whispered to May.

She nodded. "We're gonna go now. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," the guy said.

"Paranoid freak," Drew muttered as they pedaled away. "His Pokemon must really suck if they can't detect intruders or block interfering attacks."

"We have contest Pokemon that are used to such conditions. He might not," May pointed out.

"Whatever," Drew said with a shrug.

They finally made it to the entrance to the underground tunnel. A lot of people were waiting on their traveling partners to catch up before entering, so May and Drew got in fairly easy. They had to hop off their bikes to push them down the stairs, but got back on once they got down into the tunnel. Drew tucked the map away and he and May proceeded down the tunnel.

It was very dark, lit only by a few torches each wall and the flashes from Pokemon attacks. Several booths and tables were set up along the walls for selling and trading. A small group of people was preparing for a two-on-two battle off in a small corner. May and Drew slowly pedaled down the tunnel, watching some of the people suspiciously. May was afraid that they would be attacked, but Drew was afraid that they would get lost. The underground was about as complex as a labyrinth.

"Which way should we go?" May asked.

"Let's go wherever there seems to be more people," Drew replied.

They rode down a path full of people, wondering if it was the right way. Drew's assumptions were based on people knowing their way around. For all they knew, they were going in circles or headed for a dead end. After a while, the group of people split up at separate paths, and May and Drew once again had a choice to make.

"Which way now?" May asked.

Drew looked thoughtful. "I honestly have no idea," he said. "Maybe we should have a Pokemon listen for sounds to help us find a way out."

"Good idea. Go, Beautifly!" May exclaimed.

"Come on out, Masquerain!" Drew said.

"We need you guys to listen for any sounds coming from any of these paths. Let us know which one seems to be the loudest," May explained.

Beautifly and Masquerain nodded, then stayed perfectly still, listening hard. May and Drew stayed perfectly still and silent, waiting patiently. After about a minute, they both stopped and flew towards the eastern path. May and Drew smiled, thanked the Pokemon, and recalled them. They started down the path.

"So, are we gonna stop here for the night or wait til we get out of this place?" May asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to wait til we get outta here. This place creeps me out," Drew replied, looking around warily.

"Oh I definitely don't mind," May assured him. "This place creeps me out too."

"I don't think anything will happen if we do stay. I just don't want to," Drew said.

"I understand completely," May said.

They continued down the path quietly. At first things were very peaceful. But as they got further down, the noise level rose. It kept getting louder and louder until they finally got up to the area with all the people. There were dozens of them battling, trading, and talking noisily. Some of the salesmen kept going up to May and Drew, trying to get them to buy things. Drew kept telling them to go away, but they didn't.

"Come on, you need it," the salesman said. "Protein to buff your Pokemon up at a bargain price! How can you pass it up?"

"Like this," Drew said. He continued riding through the crowd.

"Maybe you should get some for yourself," the salesman said. "You're pretty puny."

"Listen, asshole!" May exclaimed, tossing her bike to the side. "We don't want to buy any of your crap at bullshit prices! Leave us alone!"

"Battle me and I will," the salesman said.

"What?" May asked.

"Battle me and I'll go away," the salesman repeated. "But if I win, you have to buy something."

"Fine," May said. "Drew can ref. I'm guessing a one-on-one?"

"You guessed correctly," the salesman replied. "Go, Machoke!"

"You're up, Beautifly!" May exclaimed. "Use Silver Wind!"

"Machoke, use Mega Punch!" the salesman said.

Beautifly flapped its wings, producing a beautiful, sparkling Silver Wind. It blew towards Machoke and knocked it around a bit. However, Machoke still managed to land its Mega Punch. Beautifly fell slightly.

"Ok Beautifly, lets hit him with your Psychic!" May said.

"Seismic Toss, Machoke!" the salesman shouted.

Beautifly's eyes glowed blue and they focused on Machoke. Machoke also glowed blue and floated upwards. It slammed against the wall, stopped glowing, and fell. It fainted soon after, and Drew announced May victorious.

"May wins the match!" Drew exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Nice job, baby."

"It was a piece of cake," May replied. She turned to the salesman. "Well we battled and I beat you. Now go away."

"Fine," the salesman said, turning and walking away. "Ya'll are cheap anyway."

May shook her head. "What an idiot."

"And you wasted him in less than five minutes," Drew added.

"Yeah well, that took some time away from our path," May said. "We need to get going again."

"Good idea," Drew said. "Let's be quick so we don't have to deal with any more salesmen."

They sped up slightly, still going down the same path. People who had been watching May's battle were either congratulating her or avoiding her. Drew felt proud of his girlfriend and her battling abilities. He was surprised that she had gone from coordinating to battling strategies so quickly. He found it much more difficult, as he proved in his last battle.

"Drew, is something wrong?" May asked, concerned.

"What? No," Drew replied truthfully. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"You looked spaced out and weird," May said simply.

"Oh. I was just thinking," Drew said.

"About what?" May asked.

"About strategies," Drew replied.

"Oh ok," May said.

May wondered sometimes why Drew was so private. He never really seemed open to sharing anything. She thought that since she was his girlfriend, he would be more open with her, but he wasn't. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it still bothered her at times.

"I hope we're gonna get outta here soon," Drew said. "I really hate this stupid place."

"Me too," May agreed. "I will be relieved to get away from the crowd." She checked her PokeNav. "We've been in here for hours."

"Let's start riding faster so we can leave," Drew said. May nodded.

They got more situated on their bikes and started pedaling faster. Once they got past a majority of the crowd, they were riding at a nice speed. Drew was trying to mentally figure out how far they still had to go, but since he had no knowledge or info on the path, he couldn't figure it out.

It was getting close to nightfall when they finally found the exit to the path. It was pretty crowded too, mostly with people trying to go the opposite way, towards Cerulean City. May was relieved that they had finally found a way out. Drew pulled out the map, preparing for when they were finally back outside. But when they got to the door, a woman shut it and blocked their way.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go this way," the woman said.

"Why not?" Drew asked, annoyed.

"The underground tunnel closes every night at 8," the woman replied.

"When the hell does it open back up?" Drew asked angrily.

"8 in the morning," the woman answered simply.

"What? Oh this is ridiculous!" Drew exclaimed. "It just turned 8 when we got here. Can't you make a small exception and let us through?"

The woman shook her head. "No, sorry."

Drew thought for a moment. "How about this? We'll have a battle. If I win, we can go through."

"And if you lose?" the woman asked.

"We stay in here for the night," Drew replied.

The woman thought about it. "Alright, fine. We'll battle for this. One-on-one with no time limit."

"I'll ref," May said.

The woman and Drew stood on opposite sides of the small space they were in. People were gathered around, eager to watch the battle. Drew smiled at May, then pulled out his Poke ball. He and the woman tossed their Poke balls out at the same time.

"Go, Masquerain!" Drew exclaimed.

"You're up, Furret!" the woman said. "Use Slash!"

"Counter with Hidden Power!" Drew said.

Furret hurried forward and slashed at Masquerain, who used Furret's close range to fire off Hidden Power. Glowing orbs circled around Masquerain and fired off straight towards Furret. Furret got directly hit and skidded on the floor.

"Tail whip!" the woman yelled.

"Bubblebeam!" Drew ordered.

Furret's long tail whipped out at Masquerain, but Masquerain flew out of its reach. It let out a stream of bubbles, but Furret used its tail to swat them away. Angered, Masquerain used Bubblebeam again, but this time hit its mark.

"Now, finish it off with Ice Beam!" Drew exclaimed.

"Defense Curl!" the woman yelled.

Masquerain fired off a powerful jet of ice at Furret, who curled itself into a ball. The Ice Beam hit the ball and it froze over. Furret was trapped and Masquerain flew around excitedly.

"Furret is unable to battle. Drew and Masquerain win!" May exclaimed happily.

Drew called back Masquerain. "We won. That means we can go."

"Fine," the woman said, unlocking the door. "You can go."

May and Drew hopped back on their bikes and pedaled out of the tunnel. They felt the cool night air hit their faces and felt refreshed. Drew checked the map once he saw that they were on Route 6 and did the math in his head.

"Ok, we should be at Vermillion City in a few hours," Drew said.

"Then let's keep going," May said.

They started pedaling faster, eager to get to their destination. Drew was planning his strategy for the next gym while they rode. It was an Electric type gym, so he didn't have many Pokemon that he could use, and neither did May. He had no idea what they were going to do.

After a while, he realized that they had entered Vermillion City, and he changed direction. They headed towards the Poke Center for a good, long rest. They were planning on going to the gym first thing in the morning.

**End Chapter 15**

Review please! In reply to several reviews I've been getting lately, oh wow. This story isn't even close to being done yet. They have to go all over to get badges, then on to the Indigo Plateau. I'm not even close to halfway done yet. If you're looking for a story that's short and sweet, you're in the wrong place. Well, school's out for summer, I'm single, and I've been fired from my job. I basically have no life now, so I'll be focusing on my Internet duties now. My favorite website started up a tournament that I'm competing in, so I won't be updating this week and probably next week. But I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. Don't forget to review! Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. Intense Battles in Vermillion City Pt 1

Yay! It's another chapter! Yeah I know it's been a while but I'm super busy. I've got a few weeks to reread every Harry Potter book before the release of the final one and then after that I've got band camp. So chances are if I do get a chance to update this story again it'll be near the end of July. Sorry. R&R.

Disclaimer: Yeah…I still don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 16-Intense Battles in Vermillion City Pt. 1**

May and Drew awoke early the next morning to prepare for their gym battles. They trained in the Poke Center training room, working on strategies to counter Electric-type attacks. May still wasn't sure who she was going to use. Drew had made his decision and was now working on the right moves to use. He was sure that he would win, but wanted to be sure he had a back-up plan. After training for two hours, they hopped on their bikes and rode down towards the gym.

"Are you ready?" May asked Drew. Drew nodded confidently. "Do you wanna go first or should I?"

"You've been going first in our other battles, so I guess I will," Drew replied.

They locked their bikes on the bike rack and entered the gym. It was large and brightly lit. When they looked at the arena, however, they saw that Lt. Surge, the gym leader, was engaged in battle with another challenger. They moved closer to the arena and gasped. The challenger was Harley, May and Drew's longtime contest rival. He hadn't noticed them arrive, for which they were grateful. May looked at Drew, who nodded, and they quietly left the gym.

"Oh my god. I had no idea Harley had decided to start battling too," May said.

"One of the reasons it seemed like a good idea was because we wouldn't have to deal with him," Drew added.

May sighed and sat on the sidewalk. "So, should we wait til Harley's done or just come back later?"

"Let's just wait," Drew answered. "We're already here, so it's stupid if we just leave."

He sat down next to her and held her body against his. She sighed contently and watched the door, waiting for Harley to come out. Drew was resting his head on top of May's, feeling extremely tired all of the sudden. He had started to fall asleep when the gym doors opened and Harley walked out, looking ill tempered. May and Drew jumped up and hid from his sight.

"Telling me my Cacturne was pathetically weak and slow, who does he think he is?" Harley muttered angrily. "Just because he's gym leader doesn't mean he's god."

He disappeared around a corner and May and Drew stepped out of hiding. They looked at each other meaningfully.

"I think it's safe to say that he lost," Drew said.

"Yeah, I'd say so," May said. "Come on, it's your turn."

"I should win because Harley lost," Drew replied.

"Don't get arrogant, or you'll lose," May warned. "You know that the most confident people usually end up losing."

"But Harley lost, and we both know I'm better than Harley," Drew replied. "Plus, I've won every single battle I've been in since we started in Kanto." He flipped his hair. "It's in the bag."

May stopped and turned to him. "I'm gonna give you just one little bit of advice: forget what you've won, Drew, and concentrate on the future." She turned back and kept walking.

Drew stared after her in amazement. He remembered uttering those words to her eight years ago, at the Rubello Town contest. And despite what he said, she still lost. He hoped the same thing wouldn't happen to him. He was surprised that she had remembered what he said, since it had been so long.

"Are you coming, Drew, or are you going to just stand there all day?" May asked.

Drew shook his head. "Sorry. I was lost in thought," he said.

They kept walking towards the gym and entered. The gym leader, Lt. Surge, had his back to the door. He was on the ground examining something. His referee was returning from the bathroom and spotted them. He walked over to Surge and whispered in his ear. Surge stood up and turned around.

"Are you two here for a gym battle?" Surge asked, walking up to them.

"Yes we are," May replied.

"Hmm," Surge said, looking at May. "My next opponent is a real cutie."

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed angrily, glaring at him. "Back off. I'm going first."

Surge looked at him. "Fine. But don't go easy or anything. I don't do battle with babies."

"Who are you calling a baby?" Drew asked angrily, glaring at Surge again.

"Calm down," May whispered in his ear.

Drew continued glaring at Surge. "Let's do this."

"Fine," Surge said.

They walked to the arena and stood on opposite sides of the field. May stood on the sidelines, looking worried. Surge's referee grabbed his flags, ready to start their battle. Drew felt confident in himself and angry at Surge for hitting on May and underestimating him. He was ready to prove himself.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between the Vermillion City gym leader, Lt. Surge, and the challenger…" the referee said, trailing off.

"Drew," Drew said firmly.

"Right. Let the match begin!" the referee exclaimed, lowering both flags.

"This will be easy," Surge said. "Go, Raichu!"

"I won't lose," Drew said. "Go, Absol!"

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Surge exclaimed.

"Absol, counter with Razor Wind!" Drew exclaimed.

Raichu let out a Thunderbolt right when Absol created a big arc of wind, which blasted Raichu backwards. However, Absol was struck by Thunderbolt. Absol started having trouble moving and Drew realized it was paralyzed.

"Absol, hang in there," Drew said, sounding worried. "Use Water Pulse!"

"Raichu, use Mega Punch!" Surge yelled.

Absol charged up a huge circle of water and blasted the wave at Raichu. Raichu ran forward and went to punch Absol, but got knocked backwards by Water Pulse. However, Raichu wasn't fazed. It jumped back up, ran at Absol, and punched it hard. Absol skidded across the field.

"Raichu, use Mega Kick!" Surge shouted.

"Absol, counter with Flash!" Drew exclaimed.

Raichu ran forward to kick Absol, who started to charge up for Flash. However, paralysis kicked in and Absol couldn't finish the move. Raichu jumped up and kicked Absol hard. Absol went flying across the field and hit the wall. It got up and stood ready.

"Ok Absol, we can do this," Drew said encouragingly. "Use Iron Tail!"

"Thunder!" Surge yelled.

Absol's tail glowed white right as Raichu's cheeks started charging up. Absol's tail hit Raichu full in the face and it went flying. It hit the wall and fell on the ground, but got right back up.

"Good job, Absol. Now use Water Pulse!" Drew commanded.

"Raichu, give em another Mega Kick!" Surge exclaimed.

Absol charged up another circle of water, which turned into a huge wave. The wave was coming towards Raichu, who was running forward, ready to kick. Raichu got knocked back by the wave, but got back up, ran to Absol, and kicked it. Absol fell over, but pulled itself back up.

"Your Absol don't give up, do it?" Surge asked with a sneer. "Ok, Raichu! Let's give em your best Thunder!"

"Absol, counter with Flash!" Drew said.

Raichu's cheeks sparked up and Absol started to glow, but suddenly stopped. Paralysis had kicked in yet again. Drew held his breath as Raichu shot out a Thunder at Absol. May closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. When she opened them, she saw that Absol was still standing. Raichu's Thunder had missed. Drew let out a sigh of relief.

"That was almost too close," Drew said to himself. "Ok Absol, Iron Tail!"

"Mega Punch!" Surge said.

Absol ran forward, its tail glowing, and Raichu pulled its fist back. Absol's tail and Raichu's fist hit each other at the same time, causing a sort of mini explosion. Both Pokemon got blasted backwards. Drew and Surge waited for their Pokemon to get up, both praying that the other's wouldn't. Absol and Raichu both pulled themselves up and stood ready.

"Ok Raichu, let's try Thunderbolt again!" Surge yelled.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Drew exclaimed.

Raichu's cheeks sparked and Absol started creating a huge arc of wind. Raichu fired off Thunderbolt and Absol blasted Razor Wind at the same time. Absol was struck by Thunderbolt and Raichu was blasted against the wall by Razor Wind. Both Pokemon struggled to get up.

"Ok Raichu, finish em off with Mega Kick!" Surge shouted.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Drew commanded.

Raichu and Absol ran forward at the same time. Absol whacked its glowing tail at Raichu, but paralysis stopped it at the last minute. Raichu kicked Absol hard, and Absol went flying. It hit the wall, fell, and didn't get up.

The referee lowered a flag. "Absol is unable to battle. The winner is Lt. Surge and his Raichu!"

Drew stood still in shock. "I…lost?" he said to himself. "I…I can't believe it." He hung his head and recalled Absol.

May watched Drew from afar. "Poor Drew. I can't believe he lost. He looks so disappointed," she said sadly.

Surge recalled Raichu and laughed. "Told you I don't like babies," he said. "Try again once ya grow up."

Drew glared at him. "Asshole," he muttered.

"Come on, Drew," May said quietly. "I'll come back later to battle," she called to Surge."

"I'm looking forward to battling with you, cutie," Surge said. "Don't be a baby like that guy," he added with a laugh.

Drew continued to glare at Surge. May dragged Drew out of the gym and over to their bikes. But instead of climbing on his, Drew walked past it and continued towards the streets. May was confused, but followed him anyway.

"Drew, where are we going?" May asked tentatively.

"To go eat," Drew replied shortly. "I'm hungry."

May frowned and walked next to him. She could tell that he was taking his loss badly. She didn't know which upset him more: losing or being beat by someone who beat Harley. She was still trying to figure that out when they arrived at the restaurant to eat and ran right into Harley. May's stomach dropped.

"Hey, watch it!" Harley snapped. He turned around and jumped. "Oh hi May! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Hi," May said, stepping back from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm competing in the Kanto gym challenge, of course," Harley replied, grabbing her hands. Drew glared at him. "I'm hoping that we can forget about the past and be friends." He lowered his head. "I've done some things that I'm ashamed of." He raised his head back up and made a sad face. "Will you forgive me?"

Before May could reply, Drew marched forward angrily and pulled May's hands out of Harley's grip. May stepped back as Drew stepped in between them.

"Give that dumb act a rest, Harley. It's old now. We're not gonna fall for your bullshit tricks anymore," Drew said angrily. "You have nothing to gain from pretending to be May's friend so just leave her alone. She stopped trusting you years ago."

Harley smirked. "You haven't changed one bit, Drew," he said. "Always defending May and mouthing off at me." His smirk widened. "Why don't you just tell May how much you like her? I know you do. I've been in touch with Soledad and she confirmed what I suspected."

It was Drew's turn to smirk. "Well, I guess she doesn't tell you everything because May and I are going out," he explained.

Harley's eyes widened. "What? Since when? How could I not know about this?"

"We've been together for six years," Drew replied. "Ever since Johto. And you wouldn't know because at the time, it was a secret."

Harley looked pissed, but he hitched a smile back on his face. "Well, I guess this means you're happy. I'll enjoy inflicting misery upon you."

"As if you could," Drew said coldly. "Let's go, May."

As May and Drew walked off, Harley turned around to face their backs.

"You can't escape the inevitable," Harley called out. "I'll beat you both and gain the respect I deserve."

Drew turned to face him. "Harley, even if you could beat May and I fair and square, you'll never gain my respect," he replied. "You lost that chance years ago."

And with that, May and Drew walked inside the restaurant, leaving an angry Harley behind. Fuming, he turned on his heel and stomped off.

**End Chapter 16**

Review please! Now I haven't stated this in a while, but I don't really enjoy getting short, chatspeak reviews. If you feel as if you must, then I guess I can't stop you. I just prefer being able to understand what my reviewers are saying. Don't forget to review! Chapter 17 coming soon!


	17. Intense Battles in Vermillion City Pt 2

Wow. It's been about three months since my last update. I apologize a lot for that, and I have a good reason. After I finished the Harry Potter book, I had to get mouth surgery and couldn't do anything for a week. Right after I healed, I had to start band camp. Then I got a new boyfriend, and since none of the adults can know about us, I've got my work cut out for me trying to keep it secret. Ever since then, I've been overly busy. But last week was Homecoming and we didn't have much practice so I've had time to write. Once again, I'm sorry. The next update should be a little quicker if I'm lucky.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 17-Intense Battles in Vermillion City Pt 2**

May and Drew sat down at a table in the corner to eat. Drew was still looking sulky after his loss, and the encounter with Harley didn't improve his mood in the slightest. May was feeling nervous now, since Drew had lost. She didn't feel nearly as confident as she had before.

"May?" Drew said, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "But you don't need to worry. You're a great battler. I just got too confident in my abilities and I messed up."

"I'm just thinking that maybe I'm too overconfident too," May replied. "I remember how I would get at contests and how I would lose because I got arrogant."

"Well, you'll be fine this time," Drew said. "I'm sure of it." He sighed. "I'm gonna train tonight when we get back to the Poke Center."

"Do you want me to go too?" May asked curiously.

"No. I think I should do it alone," Drew replied. He stared out of the window for a few minutes. "I think I might use Nidoran tomorrow," he said finally.

"You think so?" May asked in surprise. "But you've hardly trained Nidoran! Do you think he'll learn enough to beat a Raichu?"

Drew nodded. "I think battling Raichu will test Nidoran's abilities. Plus, I think that if I perfect my strategy, I will be able to win even with a weaker Pokemon."

"Ok, if that's what you want," May said, sounding unsure.

Their food arrived just then and they began eating. May was lost in thought about what to do for her battle, but Drew's mind was focused on something else. Or, someone else. He was really starting to wonder what Harley was really doing there. He didn't understand why Harley would decide to take the Kanto gym challenge if he didn't know that they were. Unable to think to himself anymore, he turned to May.

"Why do you think Harley's here, taking the Kanto gym challenge?" Drew asked. "He didn't know we were, so it makes no sense that he is."

May laid down her fork and sighed. "Well, maybe Harley actually felt like competing for badges," she replied thoughtfully. "He doesn't have to do things just because we do," she pointed out.

"True," Drew agreed. "But he's been our rival for eight years now. Don't you think it's possible that he's doing it because of us?"

"I don't think it matters," May replied shortly. "I'm not trying to sound snappy, but I've got more important things on my mind than why Harley's here."

"I understand," Drew assured her. "I guess I'm just trying to get my mind off of my loss." He sighed. "I just can't believe I actually lost."

May patted his hand softly. "It's ok. We all have to lose at some point. You just got a little overconfident, that's all."

"That was a mistake that I'll never make again," Drew said firmly.

"And I think I've learned from your mistake and won't make the same one," May said seriously. "I don't wanna lose too." She continued eating. "So, after I battle Surge, are you going to train?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I'll train until my strategy is flawless," Drew replied, his eyes glinting. "I won't lose again."

"Don't strain yourself or overwork your Pokemon," May said, looking a little stern. "I've seen you do it before. Train all you like, but keep both yours and your Pokemon's health in mind."

"I will," Drew replied seriously. "I won't be stupid." He looked at the clock. "We should go soon so you can battle."

May frowned. "I'm not really that excited about battling him," she admitted.

"Why not?" Drew asked curiously.

"I don't like how he calls me cutie," May answered with a shudder. "It's creepy."

"Well, if it bothers you, tell him not to," Drew suggested.

"I'll just try to ignore it," May said. She stood up. "I just hope Harley won't be there to watch."

"I doubt he will be. He lost, so he's probably out training," Drew reminded her. He stood up. "Let's go."

May shook her head. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Alright I'll wait," Drew replied.

He sat back down and twirled his straw idly in his hands. His eyes wandered around, gazing outside the window for a while. He watched Harley walk by the restaurant, muttering to himself. Drew hesitated, wondering if he should follow Harley or not. At that moment, however, May came out and walked over.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, tearing his eyes away from the window.

"Something wrong?" May asked curiously.

"No," Drew replied truthfully. He had decided that whatever Harley was up to was unimportant.

They started heading back to the gym. May didn't feel as nervous as she had earlier. In fact, she felt really excited. She was eager to get her next badge and ready to get revenge on Surge for beating Drew. She was still furious that Drew had lost and was ready to wipe the floor with Surge and his Pokemon. She wasn't sure how Drew would feel if he saw her battle since he was still pissed.

"Drew, are you sure you want to watch my battle?" May asked tentatively.

"Of course I'm sure," Drew answered seriously. "What the hell kinda boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there to cheer you on?"

"But what about-" May began, but Drew cut her off, predicting her next words.

"It doesn't matter that I lost," Drew said. "What matters is cheering my girl on while she's doing something important." He smiled at her. "You're more important than some silly loss."

May sighed happily. "Oh Drew, that's so sweet," she said softly. "Thank you." She pulled him in for a kiss and for a moment, everything and everyone else was forgotten. When they finally separated, May leaned her forehead against his. "You're the sweetest."

"That title belongs to you," Drew said. He squeezed her hand lightly. "Let's go."

They continued walking happily together, all their problems momentarily forgotten. When they entered the gym, they were smiling and talking cheerfully.

"I'm read for my battle!" May said brightly.

Surge looked up. "Eh?" he said, his eyes looking May up and down. "Oh, cutie. Yeah I'm ready for battle too."

May shuddered at his tone. Drew scowled at Surge, but May, sensing his rising anger, squeezed his hand gently. Her other hand rubbed his back.

"Calm down," she whispered in his ear.

"He's hitting on you!" Drew whispered furiously.

May's eyebrows rose. "Do you _honestly_ think he's got a chance?" she asked. "He's too old and ugly. Plus, I'm madly in love with you. No one else will _ever_ have a chance." She turned to Surge. "Let's do this."

They walked to opposite sides of the field while the referee got the flags ready. Drew stood on the sideline, still scowling at Surge. May's face was full of determination. The referee cleared his throat.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Vermillion City gym leader, Lt. Surge, and the challenger…" the referee trailed off.

"May," May interjected.

"Right. Let the match begin!" the referee yelled, lowering both flags.

"This'll be fun, cutie," Surge said. "Go, Electrode!"

"Electrode, huh?" May replied, smiling. "Go, Beautifly!"

"Electrode, start off with Sonicboom!" Surge exclaimed.

"Beautifly, counter with Silver Wind," May ordered.

Beautifly flapped its wings quickly, producing a sparkling silver wind at Electrode, whose attack was stopped in its tracks. Electrode rolled back a little and Beautifly flew higher.

"Playing games, huh? Electrode, give em a taste of your Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled.

"Beautifly, use Sleep Powder!" May shouted.

Electrode shot out a bolt of electricity, which Beautifly promptly dodged. Then it flapped its wings and a sparkling blue powder appeared and floated down on Electrode, who fell asleep. Beautifly flapped around happily, proud of hitting its target. Surge growled.

"Damn it, Electrode! Wake up!" he yelled angrily.

"Beautifly, use Absorb!" May exclaimed.

While Electrode slept on, Beautifly started sapping its energy away, its body glowing. But even after the attack was over, Electrode continued to sleep. Surge was getting angrier.

"Com on, wake up!" he yelled.

"Beautifly, finish it up with another Silver Wind!" May ordered.

Beautifly flapped its wings quickly and produced another sparkling silver wind. It blew towards Electrode and rolled it all the way back into the wall. Electrode crashed hard into the wall and fainted.

The ref lowered a flag. "Electrode is unable to battle. The winner is May and her Beautifly!"

May jumped up and down happily. "Yes! Beautifly, we did it! We won!"

Drew ran forward and embraced her. "That was great! Beautifly didn't even get hit!"

"Thanks!" May said with a smile.

He kissed her. "This kind of victory deserves a big celebration."

May reddened slightly. "Oh no, let's not do anything big. Plus, I'd rather celebrate after you win too."

"Alright, that's fair," Drew agreed.

Surge cleared his throat and they both started and turned around.

"Congratulations, cutie," Surge said. "As the Vermillion City gym leader, I award you with the Thunder Badge as proof of your victory." He held out the badge.

May took it with a smile. "Thanks." She turned to Drew. "Let's go."

"Ok. I'll be back for my rematch tomorrow," Drew called to Surge as they walked away.

"She got damn lucky with that win of hers," Surge muttered to himself, watching them walk away. "If Sleep Powder hadn't hit..." He sighed. "Well, I guess it's back to perfecting my strategy. I'll need to work on a counter for Bug Pokemon like hers."

May and Drew walked outside, hopped on their bikes, and pedaled back to the Poke Center. When they arrived, May gave Beautifly and Absol to Nurse Joy, and they went back to their room. May put their things in the closet while Drew went to wash his face. When he came out, she looked up.

"I'm going to go train," Drew said, grabbing his Poke balls. "If I'm going to be Lt. Surge in my rematch, I'll need to make my strategy flawless. Or, as flawless as I can get it before tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm gonna shower and prepare dinner," May said. "I'll come get you when it's done."

He pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Good luck with your training," May said cheerfully.

She watched him walk away before closing the door and getting into the shower. She smiled when she looked into the mirror.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she said to herself.

**End Chapter 17**

Ok, well I hope you liked it. I know it's shorter than usual, but I didn't have much time to do a lot of writing. And I just recently started another story, so I've been busy with that every chance I get. And this week I've got an away game, and the next two weeks I've gotta prepare for our band competitions. So I probably won't be able to write very often. I'll still try to get another chapter done. Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. Intense Battles in Vermillion City Pt 3

Yeah, it's another chapter. Marching season is finally over, so I've got more time to write fics. And I just started a new relationship and this one is actually public, so the stress factor is off. I hope to have another chapter updated before Christmas. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 18-Intense Battles in Vermillion City Pt 3**

Drew awoke early, his battle plan completely formed in his head. May was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly in time with her breathing. He smiled and kissed her cheek, then climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. He wanted to make sure his plan would work before he put it into action. He scribbled a note to May explaining where he was going and left.

May groaned and rolled over, her hand clenching the blankets. She moved her hand around, feeling for Drew. Confused, she opened her eyes blearily and spotted the note on the pillow. May sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning widely. She opened the note and read it.

_Hey baby,_

_Good morning! Sorry I'm not here to give you a hug and kiss, but I needed to go train. I'm in the Poke Center training room from down the hall. If you're hungry, I made a little something for you before I left. Hope you like it!_

_Giving you my love,_

_Drew_

May put the note down with a smile and got up to see what Drew had left her. It was a stack of pancakes shaped like a heart. She thought it was really corny, yet romantic at the same time. May sat down and started eating her pancakes, wondering what strategy Drew was working on for his rematch. She knew that he wanted to use Nidoran, but she also knew that Nidoran wasn't going to be ready for that day. She really hoped he had a back-up plan, but doubted it very quickly. If he thought his strategy was perfect, he wouldn't want a back-up plan.

"A lot has changed about him in these past six years," May commented to herself.

Which was true, because Drew's attitude on things rapidly changed following his first Grand Festival win. He had started to become careless with his strategies and more arrogant about his plans. Though he had managed to pull off a second Grand Festival victory, he wasn't the same trainer that he was when they met. She was hoping his loss to Surge would bring back some of his original sense.

"I'd better shower and go see him," May said, piling her dishes in the sink.

After a relaxing shower, she threw her clothes on, grabbed her bag, and headed to the room mentioned in the note. On her way down there, she suddenly realized that she had wasted time showering, since she had done so the night before. But she knew it was too late to undo it, so she decided to forget about it and enjoy being cleaner than usual. When she finally found the room, she walked in to find Drew still training.

"Ok, Nidoran, use Double Kick on Roselia!" Drew exclaimed.

Nidoran dashed forward to perform Double Kick, but Roselia easily dodged the move and countered with Petal Dance. Nidoran got knocked backwards, but jumped back up and tried Double Kick again. This time, the attack landed, but Roselia was unfazed.

"Ok, Nidoran, go battle against Absol," Drew said. "Roselia, return!"

May walked forward. "Hey, Drew. How's training going?"

"It's going alright," Drew replied, brushing his hair aside. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes. It was wonderful," May answered with a kiss. "Very thoughtful."

"I try my best," Drew said with a laugh. He turned back to his Pokemon. "I've been at it since yesterday, but my strategy isn't going too well."

"Postpone your rematch," May suggested.

Drew shook his head. "No way. I said I'd do it today. There's no way I'm backing down. I just need to figure out something else to do."

"So you have a back-up plan?" May asked hopefully.

"I'm going to," Drew replied thoughtfully.

May let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." She paused. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes," Drew said. "We need to get to the gym."

May looked shocked. "What about your strategy and back-up plan?"

"They're formed in my head," Drew said. "We'll see how well they work soon."

"Without practice?" May asked, her eyes wide.

"They'll work without practice if they're meant to," Drew said. "If they don't, then they would never have worked anyway." He recalled his Pokemon and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

May allowed herself to be pulled along, Drew walking confidently ahead. She prayed that his plans would work. She didn't wanna watch him lose twice in a row. They started walking back to the gym and Drew was humming very cheerfully. While they were walking, May saw Harley coming out of a nearby building. He was smiling unpleasantly, but seemed to not notice May and Drew. He disappeared down the street and May let her thoughts stray back to Drew and the upcoming rematch.

Drew hadn't noticed Harley, so he remained cheerful the entire walk to the gym. He was continuously going over his strategy in his head, hoping it would work. He didn't want May to know he was worried, so he kept a smile on his face and made sure he stayed happy. When they finally arrived at the gym, he walked in purposefully, May trailing behind reluctantly.

"Lt. Surge, I've returned for my rematch!" Drew announced loudly, his voice echoing in the large room.

Surge looked up. "Eh? Oh, it's you," he said dismissively. "You back to get beat again?" he asked.

Drew glared at him. "I won't lose," he said. "I've rained very hard. You won't beat me."

Surge laughed. "If you say so." He got up and walked over to the field. "Let's hurry up and get this over with."

"With pleasure," Drew replied with a grin. He walked over to the opposite side.

The referee jumped up and grabbed his flags. "This will be a one-on-one rematch between Vermillion City gym leader, Lt. Surge, and the challenger, Drew," the referee said. "Let the match begin!" he added, lowering both flags.

"Go, Electabuzz!" Surge yelled.

Drew just stared. He wasn't expecting that. May knew it too and she gasped. Drew's plan was counting on Raichu or Electrode. He didn't count on Surge having another Pokemon. May crossed her fingers, praying everything would somehow turn out ok.

Drew shook his head. "Ok, I get it. Go, Flygon!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" May whispered excitedly. "Some of the old him is coming back!"

"Flygon, eh? Not much of a threat," Surge said dismissively. "Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch!"

"Flygon, counter with Dragon Claw!" Drew commanded.

Electabuzz ran forward, its fist sparking with electricity. Flygon swooped down with its claw outstretched. Both attacks met their targets. Electabuzz was knocked down, but Flygon was completely unaffected by the attack. Surge gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, outraged. "That was a direct hit!"

Drew smirked. "Flygon is part Ground-type, which means Electric-based attacks will have no effect whatsoever," he explained. Surge still looked dumbstruck. I'm guessing you've never dealt with Hoenn Pokemon. This will be a good learning experience for you."

"He battled against Beautifly and Absol," May pointed out.

"But his knowledge of their types and moves is limited," Drew said.

"Whatever, let's go! Electabuzz, use Brick Break!" Surge shouted.

"Flygon, give em a taste of your Dragonbreath!" Drew exclaimed.

Electabuzz charged at Flygon, preparing for attack. Flygon opened its mouth and shot out a green flame, which hit Electabuzz full in the face. Its attack was stopped and it hit the ground, unable to move. Surge growled.

"Damn it, it's paralyzed," he said angrily. "Come on, Electabuzz! Do something! Use Light Screen!"

"Flygon, use Hyper Beam!" Drew yelled.

Electabuzz struggled to stand up, then attempted to form the barrier. Flygon charged up a lot of energy, then shot out a powerful yellow beam from its mouth. The beam broke the feeble barrier Electabuzz had produced and knocked Electabuzz backwards into the wall. But Flygon's energy was a little worn. It flew lower until it curled on the floor, recharging. Electabuzz was still immobile on the floor.

"Come on, Electabuzz, now's our chance!" Surge screamed. "Use Brick Break!"

"Oh shit," May said quietly.

Drew crossed his fingers tight, but he knew Flygon didn't have enough energy to get up. However, Electabuzz didn't seem to either. Paralysis kicked in and it didn't move. Drew let out a sigh of relief and May actually clapped.

"Come on, Drew! You can do it!" she said encouragingly.

"I know, but thanks for saying it!" Drew said to himself. "Ok, Flygon, use Dragonbreath!"

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!" Surge shouted, the desperation clear in his voice.

Flygon, now well rested, flew up and hovered over Electabuzz. A stream of green flames blasted towards Electabuzz. Electabuzz, who had been running forward, was knocked backwards into the wall. It crumpled to the floor and didn't move. The ref lowered a flag.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. The winner is Drew and his Flygon!" the ref announced.

Drew recalled Flygon, then ran at May and embraced her tight. She could tell he was happy.

"Congratulations," May said, kissing him. "You were great."

"Thanks," Drew said. He turned to Surge, ready for his badge.

Surge walked forward, looking surly. He gave him the badge. "As the Vermillion City gym leader, I award you with the Thunder Badge as proof of your victory," he said grumpily.

"All right," Drew replied, staring at the badge. "Let's go, May."

She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the gym together. Not even a minute after they left, May spotted Harley across the street. He was muttering to himself, but stopped at the sight of them. His eyes darkened, but a smirk spread across his lips. It made him look very sinister, and Drew's eyes narrowed. His grip on May's hand tightened very slightly. They continued to walk back to the Poke Center, trying to ignore Harley. But he decided that he wouldn't ignore them.

"Hello, May. Hello, Drew," Harley said, arrogance dripping on every word. "How were your battles?"

"We won, if that's what you're wondering," May replied coldly.

Harley's smirk changed to a scowl. "Dumb luck, that's all it was," he said, trying to keep his anger down.

"I'm assuming you lose," Drew said coolly.

"That's none of your business," Harley snapped, his face completely darkened with anger.

"Then don't bother us about our battles," May said.

"I'm entitled to ask whatever I damn well please," Harley replied.

"So are we," May shot back.

"You need to watch your tone with me, May, before you say something you'll regret," Harley said.

"The only thing I've ever said to you that I regret is that I trusted you," May said. "That was a mistake I'll _never_ make again." She squeezed Drew's hand. "Let's go."

"Sure," Drew said, looking at Harley with disgust.

As they walked away, Harley's voice rang loud and clear behind them. "You'll regret this, you know that? You'll regret being assholes to me!"

Drew shook his head. "He's really full of himself." He looked at May. "Let's hope we don't run into him again."

"I think that's unavoidable, since he's competing for badges as well," May pointed out. "I'm sure we'll end up in the same cities a few times."

"Maybe our travel times and directions differ enough to where that won't happen," Drew said hopefully.

"Doubt it," May said. She sighed. "You ready to go celebrate?"

"Let's go out to eat tomorrow morning, before we leave," Drew answered. They walked into the Poke Center and he gave Nurse Joy his Poke balls. "I'd rather stay in tonight."

"What about lunch?" May asked.

"I figured we could order in some food and spend the rest of the day catching up on some quality time together," Drew explained.

May smiled. "That sounds nice. But before all that, shouldn't we decide where we're going tomorrow?"

"We should go from Saffron City to Celadon City," Drew said. "We won't have to worry about any road blocks, either. I asked Nurse Joy and she said the path is clear."

"That's good," May replied, putting her shoes and bag in the closet. She dropped onto the bed. "So, didn't you say something about quality time together?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

Drew smiled too, shutting the closet door. "Yes, I did," he said, climbing on the bed next to her. "And I'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Me too," May said quietly, grabbing his face and pulling it closer to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, May pulled Drew into a very passionate kiss.

**End Chapter 18**

Ok, just a side note before this chapter is completely over. People have been saying Drew and sometimes May are a little OOC. This fic is set six years after May leaves the group. I'm sure they won't be the same people after six years. I've had both of them grow up and get some sense. This is how I think they would be in six years, especially after being together. Hope you liked the chapter. Chapter 19 coming soon!


	19. A Surprising Visit

I apologize for the delay in my update. It just took a long time to write this chapter because I had to deal with finals and all that other crap. The second semester is going to start and I have both Civics and Trig so I'll have more time to write this fic during class. Oh, as a side note: I am not an Ikarishipper so there will be NO Ikarishipping whatsoever in this fic. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 19-A Surprising Visit**

May and Drew awoke early the next morning, ready to leave for the next city. Before going to bed, Drew sent Masquerain to May's family with a letter detailing their three wins. When he was packing his things, he reminded himself to keep Masquerain's Poke ball handy. May was brushing her teeth, her mind figuring out the length of their trip to the next city.

"Hey, are we staying in Saffron City?" May asked, wiping toothpaste off her mouth.

"I figured we would," Drew replied. "The bike ride to Saffron City will take about two days, depending on our speed. We'll probably rest there for a day and finish the rest of the journey in two more days."

"Alright," May said.

Drew finished packing and walked out to get his Pokemon. May turned everything off and returned the key to Nurse Joy with a thank you. They attached their bags to their bikes and rode away from the Poke Center. Drew took out the map and got them going in the right direction.

"Hopefully Harley's loss to Lt. Surge sets him back a few days," May said. "That way we'll be gone from Celadon City by the time he gets there."

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about Harley," Drew replied shortly.

"I'm not-" May began, but Drew cut her off.

"You're always worrying about him," Drew said. "Every day since we've seen him, you've brought him up several times. Every time we go outside, you say something about him. Just stop it!" His face was red with anger.

"Drew," May said softly, her eyes reflecting her sadness. "I wasn't trying to piss you off. I just think he's a bigger threat than he appears to be."

"Look, just do me a favor and don't bring him up again," Drew said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

The rest of the ride through Vermillion City was in silence. But instead of riding through the exit, Drew turned to the right. May quickly followed him, wondering what was going on.

"Drew, where are we going?" May asked.

"Our celebration breakfast," Drew answered, his tone back to normal.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," May admitted.

They pulled their bikes around to the back so their things would be safe and entered the restaurant. Drew went up to place their orders while May grabbed an empty table. When Drew sat at the table, May excused herself to the bathroom. Drew sat in silence, gazing out of the window into the crowded street. He sat up straight and looked alertly out of the window when he saw a flash of red and black that looked vaguely familiar to him. But when he looked again, the red and black appeared to be blue and white. He sat back, trying his best not to think about it anymore. May came back right when their food arrived.

"This looks great," May said, picking up her fork. She looked at Drew. "What's wrong?"

Drew sat up and started eating. "Oh, nothing," he replied. "I just thought I saw-nevermind."

"Who?" May asked curiously.

"Just forget it," Drew answered dismissively.

After a quizzical look at him, May decided to let the matter go. She continued to eat her breakfast, but her eyes strayed back to Drew's face occasionally. Drew tried his best to keep his mind off the matter and his eyes off the window. While he ate, he felt May's eyes on him several times, but he didn't look up.

May was slightly annoyed that Drew wouldn't tell her what, or who, he saw. She had recently begun to notice that whenever something was bothering him, he would keep his eyes away from hers. She was hoping that it was just a phase that he was going through.

"May, I'm sorry," Drew said suddenly, putting his glass down.

"For what?" May asked absently.

"For snapping earlier," Drew replied, his eyes showing his sincerity. "I'm just really irritable lately. It's probably just a stupid phase."

May fought back a giggle. "Yeah, I guess so."

A few minutes later, they had paid and were going around the back to get their bikes. Soon, they were riding towards the city exit. Just before leaving, Drew glanced back at the street, wondering if his eyes had deceived him. Seeing nothing that popped out to him, he turned his head forward and rode straight out onto Route 6, which led straight to Saffron City.

They rode silently for several hours, passing numerous trainers on the way. Some were battling in the road, so May and Drew had to ride off into the grass. A flock of Pidgey started following them at some point, causing both of them to become annoyed. They sped up, but the Pidgey wouldn't leave them alone.

"What the hell's wrong with them?" May asked angrily, turning to glare back at the Pidgeys."

"I don't know, but they're damn well persistent," Drew replied. "Should we attack?"

"No," May said. "They'll go away. At least, I think they will."

"Well, I hope so. We'll stop for dinner in a few hours," Drew added.

May shook her head. "No." Drew gave her a look full of surprise. "I can't explain it, but something tells me that we should get to Saffron City as quickly as possible."

"Um, ok," Drew said slowly. "Then I guess we won't stop." He sighed. "We can eat while we ride."

"Thanks," May said.

An hour later, the flock of Pidgey had flown away to the trees. They passed the underground path, seeing lots of trainers going in and out. Drew shook his head and checked the map. May grabbed a few apples out of her mini-cooler and passed one to Drew. As they rode on, eating their small dinner, the sky darkened. Drew turned on his bikes lights so he could read the map better.

Once the sky was completely dark, Drew started to slow down. May followed suit, swerving to avoid hitting a passing Rattata. She tossed the remains of her last apple to the Pokemon and turned to Drew.

"Ok, what's up?" May asked.

"I think it's time to stop and camp for the night," Drew replied. "It's really dark and I'm struggling to read the map." He sighed and slowed to a stop. "Besides, we're over halfway there now. Your suggestion to not stop caused us to travel further than expected," he explained.

"Well that's good," May said. "Ok, I'll get a fire going and you can set up the bed."

"Can I change first?" Drew asked.

"I don't think I washed the nightclothes," May answered, going off to gather branches. "You'll have to wear them dirty.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Drew said.

"Crap," May said suddenly. "I have to pee." She looked around. "Keep watch for me, please."

"Sure," Drew said. "But it's pitch black outside, so I doubt you'll need it."

While May went behind a tree to use the bathroom, Drew called on his Flygon to watch over their things for them and he started making their bed. May returned ten minutes later with the branches and called Blaziken to light the fire.

"Drew, do you think things will ever get easier?" May asked, lying down on the bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked curiously.

May sighed. "I mean, do you think our relationship and the way we live our lives will ever get easier?"

"Probably not for a while," Drew answered. "As long as we're on Pokemon journeys, our lives won't be easy. As for our relationship, I think it's normal for us to fight. We've been around each other nonstop for six years now. It's not hard to imagine us getting frustrated with each other."

"I definitely agree with that," May said. "I love you with all my heart, but sometimes you piss me off."

"I know exactly how you feel," Drew agreed. He paused. "The weirdest thing happened earlier."

"What would that be?" May asked curiously.

"I thought…I thought I saw someone that we know. And it wasn't Harley. I'm not sure, though. It happened so fast…"

"Who do you think it was?" May asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm not sure if I was seeing things or not…" Drew replied thoughtfully.

"Drew! Who do you think you saw?" May repeated impatiently.

"…Nevermind. Pretend I didn't say anything about it," Drew answered dismissively.

May growled. "Drew, why did you mention something without explaining it? You know I hate it when you do that and it's the second time you've done it today!"

Drew rolled over, his back to her. "It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything."

May let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But don't be surprised when that shit comes back to bite you in the ass."

"What shit would you be referring to?" Drew asked, irritated.

"All this shit about mentioning something without an explanation and telling me to just act like you didn't say anything," May explained. "Trust me, one day I'm gonna do it right back at ya and it's gonna be something you'll wanna know." She yanked the blankets off of him and pulled them tightly around herself.

Drew groaned. "May, don't get like this! The only reason I didn't say anything it because I think I'm wrong." He placed his arm around her. "Please don't be angry with me."

May shoved his arm away. "Drew, if you know what's good for you, then you'll leave me alone right now."

Drew sighed and tucked his arm under his other arm. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning." He shut his eyes. "Hopefully you won't be angry tomorrow," he muttered to himself.

"Pain in the ass jerk," May said to herself. But she smiled in spite of her anger. "But I still love him to death."

The next morning, Drew awoke alone. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking for May. He saw her fully dressed and packing up her things. He got up and went to kiss her, but she walked past him to pick up their bed. He sighed.

"May, are you seriously still mad at me?" Drew asked incredulously. When May didn't reply, he groaned. "I guess that's a yes. May, come on. I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you," May replied, not looking at him as she passed. "I'm just going to ignore you because I feel like it."

Drew sighed, but didn't push the issues. The entire ride towards Saffron City from where they were wasn't very long, but he knew it was going to be quiet. The first hour of the ride was deathly silent. Not even the environment made a sound. The silence was making Drew uncomfortable.

"May, will you please talk to me?" Drew asked.

"No," May replied shortly.

After that, Drew didn't attempt to talk to May again. A few hours later, things got a little louder, but May still hadn't even looked at Drew. He kept checking the map to see how much further they had to go. Around the middle of the afternoon, he spoke.

"May, we're almost there," Drew said. "The Poke Center isn't too far from the entrance we're coming in from."

May didn't reply, but he knew she heard exactly what he said. They hadn't stopped for lunch, so he assumed they would go out when they got to Saffron City. When they rode through the entrance, Drew slowed down so he could find the Poke Center.

"Ok, we've gotta turn left up here," Drew said.

"Alright," May replied, speaking for the first time in several hours.

Five minutes later, the Poke Center came into sight. They slowed down and completely stopped behind a clump of bushes. May locked both bikes onto the branches of the thickest bush to make sure they were hidden. They took their bags off and walked into the Poke Center.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," May said cheerfully, a smile on her face. "We'd like a place to stay for the night."

Joy smiled back. "We have just one room left." She handed her the key. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you very much," May said brightly.

"Yeah, thanks," Drew added, adjusting his bags.

They walked down the hall, searching for the room that matched the key. When they found it, May struggled to unlock it because of her bags. Drew shifted his bags and stepped forward.

"Here, let me do it," Drew said warmly.

May hesitated. "Oh, alright," she said, handing him the key.

He stuck it in the lock and turned the key. The door swung open and they stepped inside, immediately depositing their bags on the bed. They had forgotten to shut the door, though.

"May? Drew? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

The couple turned around quickly, jaws dropping very slightly. May had gasped, too.

"Ash?"

"It's not just Ash," another voice, this one unfamiliar, said. The person stepped into view.

"Who's that?" Drew asked.

"May, Drew," Ash began with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Dawn."

**End Chapter 19**

I know it wasn't brilliant, but I've been struggling to keep up with everything going on lately. Hopefully the next few chapters are more interesting. Oh, and to those who said that their relationship seems too "perfect", have you forgotten how much fighting they did in some of the early chapters? Neither of them is being portrayed as perfect. Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 20 coming soon!


	20. Interesting Conversations

Here's what I know has been a long-awaited update. I'm not sure how the reception to this chapter will be, but I hope it's fairly good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 20-Interesting Conversations**

Drew and May were speechless. Dawn smiled and waved at the pair. After several moments of awkward silence, they regained their composure.

"Hi, Dawn, I'm May," May said, extending her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Drew," Drew said, shaking Dawn's hand. He turned to Ash. "You mind telling us what's going on?"

Ash laughed. "Sorry. Well, um, Dawn is the girl I traveled with while I was in the Shinou region. We spend my remaining non-Pokemon Master days traveling together and we just met again last week," he explained. "Dawn is with me picking out a place for me and Misty to live in."

May's eyes went wide. "Oh!" She felt a little guilty because she had agreed to help and forgot. "Why isn't Misty with you?"

"She decided to stay at mom's place in case mom needed somebody to help her," Ash replied.

"I'm working on the Kanto Pokemon Contests," Dawn said with a smile. "I'm a Pokemon Coordinator," she added. "I just got my second ribbon and I saw Ash wandering around Saffron City so I went to say hi. After he told me why he was here, I agreed to help."

"But, I thought I saw you two in Vermillion," Drew said. "Well, I thought I saw Ash, anyway."

Ash nodded. "You probably did. We were there seeing a house."

"So that's who you thought you saw," May said, turning to Drew. "You could've told me, you know." She turned back to Ash. "How long are you gonna be here?"

"Just one more day," Ash replied. "We're leaving for Celadon City tomorrow."

"So are we!" May exclaimed. "That's so cool. You guys can come with us!"

Dawn smiled. "Thanks." She looked from May to Drew. "Are the two of you an item?"

"Yes," Drew answered.

"I figured as much. You know, I've heard so much about you guys. You're both incredibly famous in the coordinating world," Dawn explained. She sighed. "I never thought I'd meet the two top coordinators in these regions."

May laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, we've quit contests to start battling for badges."

"That doesn't mean you're not still the top coordinators," Dawn said.

"So, you guys wanna go eat lunch together?" Ash asked. "That's what we were about to do before we saw you guys."

"We'd love to," Drew said.

They all walked down to a restaurant that Ash recommended to them. He led the way cheerfully, enjoying the pleasant weather. Drew was even more cheerful. Ash and Dawn's arrival made May forget to ignore him. She was holding his hand and smiling brightly, the previous night's fight forgotten.

"So Ash, how's Misty?" May asked.

"She's doing fine. I think she's sick of Pallet Town, though," Ash replied, his tone rather light. "She hasn't outright said it, but she hints around that she's ready to leave. That's why me and Dawn are house-hunting."

"And my next contest isn't for another two weeks, so I'm going to help him find a house and he's gonna help me prepare for my next contest," Dawn explained.

"That's cool and very nice of you both," May said. She hesitated for a moment. "So, does Misty know that Dawn's helping you?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…no," Ash admitted, keeping his eyes fixed in front of him. "I haven't talked to her since I met up with Dawn."

"Oh," May said, unsure of what exactly to reply with. "So, uh, are ya'll rooming together at the Poke Center?"

"Yes," Dawn replied brightly. Seeing the look on May's face, she laughed. "Oh, no, May. It's not what you think. No, Ash and I are just friends. I know of and respect Ash and Misty's relationship. I promise you that nothing will happen between us."

"That pretty much sums it up," Ash added.

"If Misty is tired of Pallet Town, why didn't she want to come?" May asked. "Even if you mom wanted help, Misty still could've gone and Tracey could've helped."

Ash paused. "Well, I just asked her to stay. You know, give mom a break."

But for some reason, May didn't quite buy that. Something about his story and the whole situation just didn't seem right to her. Why didn't Misty wanna go look for her future house with Ash? Why would Ash travel with Dawn without telling Misty? Even if there was nothing to tell, it would be courteous to his long-time girlfriend to let her know he was spending lots of alone time with another girl. May was definitely going to figure out what was going on.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ash and Drew went up to order everyone's meals while May and Dawn grabbed an empty table. May seized the opportunity to gather some information.

"So Dawn, you and Ash are traveling together again. How does that feel?" May asked casually.

"It feels great. Just like old times, almost," Dawn replied cheerfully. "I know that you two used to travel together as well, so I'm sure you know he's fun to hang out with." She paused. "He's different now that he's a Pokemon Master. He's less serious about everything, though I think it's great that he's willing to help me with my upcoming contest."

"Yeah," May agreed. She hesitated. "I know this is a little personal, but…just between us girls…do you like Ash or have any romantic feelings for him?"

Dawn giggled. "I already said I respect their relationship."

May smiled patiently. "That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for him." She looked over at the boys, who were still waiting in line. "Don't worry. I promise I'll hold my silence."

Dawn smiled back at her. "It's kinda surprising that you asked me that, to be honest. But if you must know, yes. But it's slight."

"Slight?" May repeated, confused.

"I do like Ash, but not enough to do anything to jeopardize him and Misty," Dawn replied. "Ash is, first and foremost, a good friend. I want him to be happy and I don't want to ruin anything for him."

"I understand," May said honestly. "Before Drew and I got together, I made sure our friendship was number one. I contained my feelings for a long time and only admitted them at the Johto Grand Festival, when we started dating."

"Well, I think my feelings will remain hidden forever," Dawn said. "Like I said before, I refuse to ruin their relationship." She paused. "They're having problems right now."

"Problems? What sort of problems?" May asked sharply.

"Well, as Ash said before, Misty's tired of Pallet Town," Dawn replied. "But that's not all. Ash says he feels like the passion and romance is fading from their relationship. He says there are no fireworks anymore, so he hopes this little break will reignite something. And just so you know, Misty didn't come with Ash because the night before, they got into a big fight."

"About what?" May asked, checking to make sure the boys weren't coming.

"Well…" Dawn hesitated, unsure if she should tell or not. "Um…well, Misty's sisters asked her to take over the gym while they go on a two week cruise. Misty was going to accept, but Ash told her no. He thinks it's a set-up to get Misty back in charge for good. Misty argued that she has a duty to her gym and has to take the responsibility. Ash said if she goes, she's going alone, because he refuses to settle down in Cerulean City just so they can work for her sisters. So when he returns next week, she has to make her decision."

"Oh wow," May said, covering her mouth. "That's like…unexpected."

Dawn nodded. "Ash doesn't like talking about it, so try to avoid mentioning Misty again." She looked up. "Here they come."

"Sorry for the wait, ladies," Ash said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Drew added, pecking May on her cheek. "You two enjoying yourselves?"

"We've had some interesting conversation," May replied with a smile.

"Definitely," Dawn said with a mischievous look on her face.

Ash and Drew looked at the girls, completely bewildered. They then glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. The girls burst into giggles that only subsided when the food arrived.

"So, are you two going to explain what's going on?" Drew asked after a lengthy bit of silence.

"There's nothing to explain," May answered between mouthfuls. But her eyes hinted a mischievous undertone.

"Dawn, will you tell us?" Ash asked, trying to look sad enough to convince her.

Dawn shook her head. "Like May said, there's nothing to tell."

"So Ash, what hatched from that egg you received?" May asked, successfully changing the topic.

"A Chikorita," Ash replied. "It hatched a few days ago and I sent it to Professor Oak to give to mom. She'll enjoy having a cute Pokemon around."

"That's really nice of you," May said.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "You sound surprised."

"Well, you're never that nice," May answered. "At least, not that sweet when it comes to Pokemon."

"Yes I am!" Ash exclaimed, his tone suggesting a hint of anger.

May opened her mouth to reply, but Drew placed his hand on hers and muttered, "Drop it." May reluctantly closed her mouth and sat back.

"So, how's the gym challenge been?" Ash asked Drew in an attempt to break the silence.

"It's been alright," Drew replied, his eyes on May. "I had my first loss against Lt. Surge a few days ago."

"That sucks," Dawn said sympathetically. "Did you rematch?"

"Yes and I won," Drew replied.

"Don't feel bad," Ash said. "I lost to Lt. Surge when I first battled him."

Drew shrugged. "I'm already over it."

"I haven't lost yet, but I'm sure I will soon," May added. "It's bound to happen one day."

Ash nodded. "There's not a single trainer, whether battler or coordinator, that's never experienced a loss."

"I know that's true," Dawn agreed. "I've had my share of losses and I've hated some of them. But I think you get what you deserve and I definitely deserved some of mine."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," May said.

"I know," Dawn said with a smile. "I've been watching your contests since you started and I've been wanting to meet you. Both of you," she added with a nod to Drew. "I think you're the most inspiring coordinators to ever enter contests."

May blushed. "We're not that great."

Drew laughed nervously. "Yeah, we're not as big as you think."

"Oh, don't be so modest. I honestly believe you two are wonderful," Dawn said with a warm smile.

May and Drew didn't know what to say, so they were thankful that the food arrived just before they responded. The next few minutes were spent just eating and drinking like they hadn't eaten in days. Ash decided to break the silence.

"So, are you excited about the next gym battle?" Ash asked.

"Definitely," May replied. "I love going into each battle and getting an adrenaline rush. It's not as great as contests, but I still love it."

"And I'm ready to kick some ass on my first try," Drew added. "Having to rematch didn't please me." He took a bite of his food and asked Ash a question. "How was your Celadon City battle?"

Ash's cheeks reddened. "I…didn't exactly have a Celadon gym battle."

"But…then how did you get all the way to the Pokemon League?" May asked, shocked.

"Well, Erica just gave me the badge after I saved her Gloom from a fire that Team Rocket started," Ash explained. "And now that I look back on it, I kinda regret not fully earning my badges. I think that contributed to my loss in the Indigo Plateau."

"Well, I can't exactly argue with that," May said.

"And I don't expect you to," Ash replied with a laugh.

"How different is battling from coordinating?" Dawn asked curiously, putting her glass down.

"It's a big change, both in technique and strategy," Drew answered. "Coordinating is all about flashy moves, good combos, and how best to appeal. Battling involves having plans of attack and defense and planning an entire team that counterbalances weaknesses and boosts strengths."

"The adjustment is a long process that's still going on," May added. "Sometimes I forget that I'm battling and I've planned strategies with certain moves."

"What's the hardest switch for you?" Dawn asked.

"It's definitely breaking my Pokemon from their old routines," May replied. "My team consists mostly of contest Pokemon, so teaching them to battle instead of appeal has been tough."

"Mine is probably perfecting my strategies," Drew replied. "It's difficult to remember that I'm not appealing for a contest. But I love the challenge that preparing these strategies provides."

"Well, as much as I love and miss battling, I'm glad that I've retired," Ash said. "This break is so relaxing. Pikachu still misses things, so I allow it to hang out with and battle all my other Pokemon in Oak's lab."

"That's cool," May said. "I just hope that I can enjoy battling as much as I did contests."

"Well, I hope you guys do well," Ash said sincerely. "I really do."

"Thanks," May said with a smile.

After that, they finished eating and headed back to the Poke Center. May and Dawn were talking together in low voices, the occasional giggle catching Ash and Drew's attention. They were rather quiet in an attempt to hear the girls' conversation. When they got back to the Poke Center, Dawn stopped at the counter to pick up her Pokemon, then went over to the others.

"I guess we'll see you guys later," Ash said. "Maybe we can hang out or something."

"Ok. Are we all still going to Celadon City together tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"Definitely," Ash replied. "I think we'll all have a great time."

"See you guys later," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Be good," May commented with a wink. Dawn giggled in reply. "Bye."

May and Drew walked into their room and Drew immediately went into the bathroom. May kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the bed, eager for some relaxation. Drew came out and laid next to her, his arm sliding across her waist. He kissed the back of her head and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm tired," Drew mumbled.

"Me too," May muttered.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Dawn were talking about earlier?" Drew asked, his chin now resting on her shoulder bone.

"No," May answered simply, turning her body to face Drew. "It's confidential information."

"Well, I guess there's no point in asking anymore," Drew said with a mock sigh.

"You're right," May agreed, pushing forward to capture his lips into a kiss. One hand was wrapped around his neck and she used the other to play with his hair.

"Maybe I'm not so tired anymore," Drew stated with a quiet laugh.

"No complaints here," May said softly, her hand caressing the side of his face. She ran her thumb across his cheek a few times before pulling him into another kiss.

Drew closed his eyes, enjoying the intense kiss and wishing he could stay in this moment forever. and somehow, he knew without saying, that she felt the same way too.

**End Chapter 20**

I hope everyone enjoyed that damn chapter because I had to type it twice. The stupid computer didn't save it the first time and my hands are like dead right now. I think the chapter answered some questions that those reviews had. I thought the reviews were very amusing. I hope ya'll liked it! Chapter 21 coming soon!


	21. The Arrival in Celadon City

Yeah, it's been a while since my last update. I've just been very busy with school and my personal life lately. Graduation is less than two months away, which doesn't give me much time to write fanfics. But I've finally finished this chapter and I'm almost done with the next one, so expect it out before the end of Spring Break. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 21-The Arrival in Celadon City**

The next morning, May and Drew woke up and met up with Ash and Dawn for an early breakfast. Everyone was packed up and nearly ready to go, their bikes loaded up. It appeared that Ash was borrowing Misty's bike and Dawn already had one, so that meant traveling to Celadon City would be quick. After enjoying a very nice breakfast, they hopped on their bikes and started riding to Saffron City's western exit.

"Wait, lemme get the map out," Drew said, digging in his pockets.

"Don't worry about it," Ash said. "I know this area really well, so you don't even need the map."

"Well that's good. Thanks a lot," Drew replied.

Ash pedaled slightly faster to put himself in front of the others. Dawn was riding directly behind him, with May and Drew in the back next to each other. The wind felt refreshing and wonderful in their hair. May felt that they couldn't have asked for better travel weather. Drew was quite relieved that he didn't have to read the map and be in complete control of which direction they were going.

"It'll take us two days to arrive in Celadon City, right?" Drew asked.

Ash laughed. "Oh, no. I recently discovered a shortcut that cuts it back about a day."

"How the hell did you do that?" May asked in surprise.

"Well, I was checking out houses in the area and accidentally took a detour in the woods," Ash explained. "I stumbled across another road that eventually lead to the main road to Celadon City."

"That's really neat," May said. "So, Dawn, I have a curious question. What got you into coordinating in the first place?"

"My mom is a coordinator," Dawn replied brightly. "She's absolutely brilliant. I spent my earlier years watching her train and helping her make poffins. I think that experience, more than anything, is what helps me do so well." She smiled. "And Ash's recent training has been absolutely wonderful for both me and my Pokemon."

Ash's cheeks reddened. "Oh, it was nothing."

Dawn shook her head. "Don't pretend to be modest. You've been really great."

Drew looked at May questioningly, gesturing with his head towards Dawn. May knew what he was asking, but she wasn't planning on answering. She had promised Dawn that she would hold her silence, even to Drew. So she shrugged in reply, causing Drew to shrug back.

"Are you planning on entering the Kanto Grand Festival?" Drew asked.

"Definitely," Dawn replied enthusiastically. "I can't wait."

"Do you remember when we first entered the Kanto Grand Festival?" Drew asked May.

"Oh yeah. It was the first time I ever beat you in a contest," May answered with a smirk. "It's also when I started to realize that you liked me."

Drew gaped at her. "It took you that long to figure it out? Wow, you were even more dense than I thought."

"Jerk!" May exclaimed playfully, sticking her tongue out.

Ash and Dawn shared an amused look, still pedaling at a fairly even pace. Near midday, Ash checked the time and prepared everyone to stop for lunch. After choosing a fairly empty spot, except for a few Pidgeotto, they began eating. Ash leaned back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ash replied, shaking his head. Dawn raised her eyebrows. "It's just that, well…I miss Pikachu," he admitted. "This is the first time since we became partners that we didn't travel together."

"That's so sweet," May said with a smile. Dawn nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Pikachu feels the same way."

Ash's face relaxed and he smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They ate in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Drew was still wondering what was going on with May and Dawn. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with either him or Ash, but he wasn't going to bank on it. After a while, he wondered if he should just ask Dawn about it when he got the chance. Well, if he got the chance. Since they had met up, Dawn was either with Ash, May, or all three of them. And while they were still traveling to Celadon City, he knew the chance wouldn't arise.

"Ash, why don't you just ask Professor Oak to send Pikachu over?" May asked. "I mean, you've swapped your Pokemon that way before. It's just a one-way swap this time."

"But Pikachu doesn't get in its Poke ball and that's the only way to send a Pokemon over," Ash reminded her.

"Well, maybe you can think of some other way," May suggested, but without much conviction.

"I think he will," Dawn said firmly.

The two girls shared a quick look that didn't go unnoticed by Drew. His suspicions about their actions moved closer to them being about Ash than about him. He decided to observe the situation over the next few days and draw conclusions from what he witnessed. He just had to be very subtle about it.

"Drew, is something wrong?" May asked, concerned. "You're being really quiet."

"What? Oh, no," Drew replied, blinking a few times. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" May asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Drew said dismissively.

"Is he always like that?" Dawn asked Ash in a whisper.

"He wasn't when I knew him. The Drew I knew was egotistical, arrogant, and a bit of a show-off," Ash explained in an undertone. "But six years can really change a person. I guess all this time with May and growing up made him become humble and reserved."

"Well, look at you, sounding all wise," Dawn said teasingly, playfully nudging him with her shoulder.

Ash smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "It's been known to happen from time to time."

Drew's eyes flickered over to the pair for a second, his mind taking in what they were doing. However, May noticed this and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What're you doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew lied casually.

"Ok," May said, thought she sounded skeptical. She turned to the other two. "So, you guys ready to go or what?"

"Yeah, we're done," Ash answered.

They packed up the remaining food, reloaded their bikes, and continued riding. May noticed a very slight, almost unnoticeable, change in both Ash and Dawn. They seemed to be acting just a little more friendly towards each other. Drew was still observing the situation and began to wonder if Misty was ever going to find out about Ash and Dawn's time together. He thought she had a right to know, but didn't wanna be the one to tell her. He felt that was Ash's job. If he had been in Misty's position with May in Ash's, he would definitely want to know.

As day began fading to night, Drew got the urge to check his map, just to be sure Ash was right about getting there that very night. May was feeling hungry again, but didn't wanna complain. When the sky was a fairly dark blue, Dawn slowed down and rode alongside May. She gave Drew a look and he sighed and sped up next to Ash.

"What's up?" May asked curiously, her eyes on Drew's back.

"Well," Dawn began hesitantly, her eyes on the two boys ahead. "It's just that…well, things are starting to get more difficult for me."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm finding it harder to control my feelings than I did before," she explained. "And I don't know what to do."

May pondered her words for a moment. "Well, just think about what you said yesterday. You know that Ash is with Misty and you respect their relationship. You think your friendship with him is more important than any potential romantic relationship. Just remember those thoughts whenever temptation strikes."

Dawn sighed. "I know. It's just that sometimes these thoughts are overpowered by my feelings. The whole 'listen to your heart instead of your head' thing keeps coming back to me."

"But even though your heart wants him, your brain knows the consequences that come with that," May pointed out. "Just think of it like a contest. Pick a strategy that works well and gives the most positive outcome."

"Girls, we're here!" Ash called back.

"Ok!" Dawn shouted. "Thanks, May. I'll keep working on things."

"No problem," May replied with a smile.

They turned their attention to Celadon City and May's jaw dropped. Bright, beautiful, multi-colored flowers adorned every building in sight. The lamppost light bulbs were shaped like flowers, as were several of the doorknobs on the houses. Plants hung out of every shop window and house mailbox. Everything looked very well cared for and new.

"This is beautiful," Dawn said in awe.

"When did this happen?" May asked Ash, who was grinning.

"According to the guy I asked when I was last here, about two years ago," Ash replied. "Apparently, the gym leader Erica wanted to brighten things up, so she and some of her friends began decorating the entire city. Their grass Pokemon help keep the plants and flowers well fed and they water them, with the other citizens occasionally helping out."

"Wow. That's really amazing," May said, her eyes taking in the beauty of the city.

"And it's so nice of her to do this for everyone," Dawn added.

"I think it looks really good," Drew remarked. "Let's hope she spends as much time training her Pokemon as she does beautifying the city."

They continued riding towards the Poke Center, still gazing in awe at the beautiful city. May's eyes roamed around, searching for the gym. She couldn't find it, though. Drew seemed to be doing the same thing, but every once in a while he would look up at the sky. Eventually, as they neared the Poke Center, May's curiosity got the better of her.

"Drew, why do you keep looking up at the sky?" May asked, her eyes on the back of his head.

"I'm waiting for Masquerain to return," Drew replied simply, his eyes still scanning the sky."

"But you just sent Masquerain out a few days ago," May reminded him. "Kanto and Hoenn aren't exactly next door neighbors either. Masquerain might not be back for at least another week."

"Why is Masquerain traveling to Hoenn?" Ash asked, confused.

"We wanted to send a letter to my family that detailed our three wins," May explained.

"Why didn't you just call instead?" Dawn asked.

"Well, a conversation like that might take too much time, whereas a letter can be written whenever it's convenient," Drew answered, slowing to a stop, for they had just arrived at the Poke Center.

Ash shrugged. "If that's what you wanna do, then by all means do it. I just prefer calling."

They grabbed their bags and walked into the Poke Center, taking in its rather different atmosphere. The walls were painted hunter green and the chairs were a leaf green. Flowers hung from baskets on the walls and sat in vases on the tables and the counter. Nurse Joy and Chansey also wore green, as opposed to the traditional pink.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Ash said cheerfully.

"Hello, Ash. I thought I'd see you again," Nurse Joy remarked with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to have two rooms for the next few nights," Ash replied.

Nurse Joy typed on her computer and frowned. She clicked her mouse a few times and typed again. Her frown became more pronounced. After repeating the action again, she sighed and hitched a smile back on.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room available."

"What?" May asked, her eyes wide. Drew and Dawn looked shocked, but Ash was unusually composed.

"We'll take it," Ash said firmly.

"What?" May repeated, this time louder and more surprised. "Ash, you're crazy! The four of us will never fit in one room for several nights!"

"Do you have a better idea? If so, I'd love to hear it," Ash said, taking the key from Nurse Joy. When May didn't reply, he smiled. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"It's the last room on the left, just past a picture of a Blissey," Nurse Joy said. "Enjoy your stay!"

"I hope we fit," Drew muttered, remembering the unpleasant night in Viridian City. "With four of us, it'll be quite a squeeze."

May nodded in agreement. "Hopefully we'll last til the end of our stay."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic,' Dawn said, smiling as they walked. "I'm sure it'll be big enough for us."

"Let's find out!" Ash exclaimed, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

**End Chapter 21**

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took quite a while to write, even though it was short. I really apologize for that. I've just been very busy lately. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 22 coming soon!


	22. An Intense Night

Yes, it's true! I've managed to get out another chapter within a few days of the previous one! It's like a miracle or something! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not too sure some of you will, though. This chapter contains something that I've wanted to do for a long time coming, but I wasn't able to think of a good time before. But now is as good a time as ever. Well, try to enjoy it if you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 22-An Intense Night**

Everyone's jaws dropped when the room was in full view. It was entirely green, with the exception of a few flowers hanging from a vase. The room was very small and cramped, with one bed and no couch. There was a single table near the window and only one chair. The bed hardly looked big enough for two people, let alone four.

"You were saying?" May turned to Ash, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

Ash just stood there, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Drew walked inside to check the bathroom. It was also green, with flowers adorning the walls. The sink and toilet were very clean, but Drew's attention was on the shower. It was actually a bathtub, but it was rather large. He sighed at the thought of leaning back to wash his hair. When he walked back into the main room, he saw Dawn throwing their bags into the closet. May was frowning at the room and Ash was unpacking their food.

"Well, the bathroom's nice," Drew said.

"Oh, that makes everything better," May said sarcastically.

"Look, there's no point in complaining," Drew snapped. "We're stuck here for the next few nights and we might as well make the best of it."

"I know," May replied coldly.

"Let's figure out what to do about our bed situation," Ash cut in, intervening as Drew opened his mouth.

"Well, there's no way we're all gonna fit in the bed. Maybe two of us can sleep in the bathtub," Drew commented. "We can use the sleeping bag to pad it out and cover up with the extra blanket."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to sleep in the sleeping bag?" Dawn pointed out.

"It wouldn't be big enough," Drew replied simply.

"I agree," May added. "The next thing to decide is who's gonna sleep where."

"I'll stay in the tub," Dawn offered. "I don't mind."

"I will too," Ash said quickly. "That way you and Drew can have the bed."

May looked shocked. "No, maybe me and Dawn or you and Drew should share instead."

Ash shook his head. "It'll be fine."

May hesitated before voicing her question. "Um…have you two ever…shared a bed before?"

"Nope," Ash answered, shaking his head again. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

May still looked apprehensive, but let the matter go. A little while later, she and Dawn went out to pick up dinner while Ash and Drew showered. As soon as both boys were finished, Drew took up the opportunity to gather information while the girls were out.

"So Ash," Drew began casually. "You and Dawn will share a bed."

"Yep," Ash agreed, unconcerned.

"I wonder how Misty'll feel about that," Drew continued airily, his eyes flicking over to Ash.

"I doubt she'll care," Ash replied with a shrug.

Drew frowned irritably, but shook it off and kept a cool composure. "How do you feel about it?" he asked as offhanded as he could manage.

Ash shrugged again. "I'm cool with it. I mean, Dawn and me are friends, damn good friends. There's nothing wrong with us sharing a bed. We just didn't do it before because there was a couch. Trust me, it's no big deal."

Just then, the door opened and the girls reappeared. Ash and Drew smiled gratefully and began eating at once. May ate quickly and went off to shower, but Dawn stayed behind with the boys.

"I think things will be just fine," Dawn said. "The room is small, but we'll manage. I think we should swap spots every night. Like, me and Ash can have the tub tonight, then you and May can have it tomorrow night."

Drew contemplated her words. "Alternating sleeping spots would work. What about sleeping partners?" At those words, Ash and Dawn raised their eyebrows, causing Drew to realize what he said. "Nevermind, bad idea," he said quickly.

Ash laughed. "I agree. I don't think you would want me and May to sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah and May wouldn't be too fond of Dawn and me together either," Drew added.

"Definitely not," May's voice agreed. They turned and saw her exiting the bathroom, running a comb through her hair. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "I hope our gym battles go well tomorrow."

"I think they will," Drew replied.

"We won't be going," Ash said suddenly. Everyone's eyes shot to him. "I've got an appointment at this nice house around noon. And afterwards me and Dawn are going to train for her contest."

"Yeah, sorry," Dawn said apologetically.

May shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's not like you guys have to go. In fact, it might be better that you don't. Good luck at the house!"

"Thanks," Ash replied with a smile.

Dawn stood up. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Ok," Ash said. He looked at May. "I think this house will be great. I've seen a picture of the outside and it's beautiful."

May and Drew shared an exasperated glance. "Looks can be deceiving," May said grimly, remembering the Viridian Hotel.

"Well, I think it'll be great," Ash said stubbornly. "I wouldn't bother with the house if I thought it would suck."

"Alright. Just be on your guard," Drew advised.

Ash didn't respond. Instead, he finished eating and yawned, eager to go to bed. Dawn walked out a bit later, ready to prepare their bed too. Ash and Drew volunteered to do it. Ash dried up the tub and Drew laid out the sleeping bag, dropping the blanket on top of it. They called Dawn and May in there to see their work.

"It'll do," Dawn commented, patting the bag to see if it was soft enough.

"You sure you guys will be ok?" May asked.

Ash and Dawn nodded. "Don't worry about us. We're old enough to manage on our own."

"She makes a good point," Drew whispered in May's ear, placing an arm around her waist. "Let's go to bed and leave them be."

"Ok. Night guys," May said with a smile.

"Night," Ash and Dawn replied together.

Ash shut the door behind them and climbed into the tub, looking at Dawn expectantly. She smiled and climbed in after him. He puffed up a bit of the bag and leaned his head against it. She mimicked his actions and sighed contently.

"This isn't too bad," she said, covering them up with the blanket.

"Definitely not," he agreed, folding his arms behind his head for better support. "Do you think things with Misty will get better?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered quietly, turning on her side to face him. "You're a great guy and she knows it. And you two love each other very much. This issue is just another hurdle that you'll have to jump."

"It's not that simple," he said, shaking his head. "Family is very important to Misty, even if she doesn't like to admit it. I know she loves me, but I also know she'll choose her sisters if she feels they're right."

"Well, if that's the case, then things are really messed up. I mean, no offense to Misty or anything, but she's crazy if she gives you up for her sisters," she said. "They don't seem to give much of a damn so why should she?"

Ash cast Dawn a look of surprise. "Well, I'm sure she's got her reasons," he said fairly.

"I'm sure they're stupid reasons," Dawn replied fiercely. "If I was in her situation, it would be a no-brainer! I would definitely choose you!"

"Dawn…" Ash said softly, both his mind and his heart racing.

In the main room, May and Drew had just finished adjusting their bed and were now slipping under the blankets. Drew stretched his arm out and May laid on it, allowing him to pull her to his side. She placed her hand on his chest and gathered parts of his shirt between her fingers.

"Maybe I was wrong about this room after all," May admitted. "The bed is small, but I think I prefer sleeping this way."

"Me too," Drew said, kissing the top of her head gently. He sighed. "Do you think Ash and Dawn are comfortable?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied quietly, closing his eyes slowly.

While they drifted off to sleep, Ash and Dawn laid in a rather awkward silence. Dawn realized just what she had revealed during her rant about Misty, but it was too late to take back her words. Ash too realized her confession, though he didn't know what to make of it. After a few more minutes of stunned silence, they chanced a glance at each other. Dawn swallowed hard and looked uneasy. Ash breathed deep and continued to run everything through his head in an attempt to sort it out.

"Ash, I-" Dawn began, but Ash placed a finger on her lips, effectively cutting her off. He shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered, trailing his finger across her lips.

"We-we can't do this," she whispered, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest.

"I know," he replied, his other hand gently stroking her face. Her breathing quickened.

"What about Misty?" she asked, her eyes fighting to stay open. She couldn't help but enjoy his touch and the way his finger continued to trail across her lips.

"What about her?" Ash repeated, tracing circles on her now partly opened mouth. "You even said that she's making a crazy decision, one you wouldn't make in her situation."

"Yes, but…it's wrong," Dawn breathed, unconsciously kissing the tip of his finger lightly.

"Nothing's every felt more right," Ash whispered, removing his finger and replacing it with his lips.

The moment his lips pressed against hers, Dawn's eyes widened and her heart began racing. Her brain told her to resist, but her heart overruled and she kissed back. She placed her hand on the side of his face, feeling how soft and warm he was. When they pulled apart, they locked eyes, their hands absently clasping together as their fingers entwined.

"That was-" Dawn began breathlessly.

"I know," Ash assured her softly. "It was so-"

"I know," Dawn said, knowing what he was going to say. Their fingers continued to play with each other while Dawn attempted to gather her thoughts. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." He paused. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. It's all so very complicated."

"Tell me about it. I never thought I would be stuck between two girls."

Dawn shifted closer when Ash's arm moved across her shoulders. "I'm sorry I put you in this position. It wasn't my intention."

"You didn't do this to me," Ash replied, rubbing her shoulder. "My heart did it. And right now it's battling itself."

"I don't want to ruin your relationship with Misty."

"I think she already did." He locked eyes with her. "You don't need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

"I feel like I have," she said, pressing her head against his chest.

"No, you haven't," Ash assured her. "To tell you the truth, I've been fighting my attraction to you since we met up again recently. I mean, I liked you when we traveled in Shinou, but I thought those feelings had disappeared when I started going out with Misty." He sighed. "I was wrong."

"I've been fighting my feelings because I didn't want to ruin what you and Misty have," Dawn explained. "Your friendship means more to me than any potential romantic relationship. I don't wanna do anything to mess it up."

"That will never happen," Ash said seriously. "No matter what happens next or where we go from here, you and I will always be friends."

"Do you think we'll ever be anything more?" Dawn asked tentatively.

"Yes," Ash whispered, before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss.

Dawn's eyes closed slowly and she savored the feeling of his lips on hers. She became very aware of how soft his lips were and how gently he kissed her. Their clasped hands slid free and went to each other's cheek. She felt his face heating up and knew hers was the same. After several intense seconds, they broke apart.

"Do you see things a little more clearly now?" Dan asked, sliding her hand back into his.

"Yeah, I do," Ash replied quietly, looking directly into her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you." He kissed her again, trying to convey to her exactly how he felt. A few seconds later, he pulled away and continued to look into her eyes.

Dawn smiled. "I've already fallen."

**End Chapter 22**

Well, I'm not exactly sure how my loyal readers'll receive that. For all you Pokeshippers, I'm sorry about that scene, but it was inevitable that I was going to throw Pearlshipping into the mix. However, don't feel like Ash and Misty's relationship is gone forever. They're not over yet. Everything will be made a little clearer later on, so just be patient with me. And I know the ending was cheesy and terribly cliché, but I've always wanted to do a scene like that and I think it's perfect for them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 23 coming soon!


	23. Celadon City Showdowns Pt 1

Well, it's been almost two months since my last chapter, so I apologize for that. I've just been very busy with everything going on in my life. But now that I've graduated and the celebrations are over, I've got more time to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 23-Celadon City Showdowns Pt. 1**

May was the first to awake the next morning. As soon as her eyes opened, she noticed both the sharp pain on her head and the fact that she was on the floor. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head with a groan. Drew rolled over and reached his hand over to where May was supposed to be sleeping. When all he felt was the smooth blanket, he opened his eyes blearily and blinked.

"May? What are you doing on the floor?" Drew asked with a yawn.

"I don't know," May answered honestly. "I guess I fell down while I was sleeping."

"Are you ok?" Drew asked in concern, sitting up quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts," she replied, standing up. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

"Don't wake Ash and Dawn up," he reminded her.

"I won't," she replied simply.

Drew rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply, still feeling rather sleepy. May quietly opened the bathroom door and tiptoed inside, wincing when the door hinges creaked. She slowly turned the tap and gathered the streaming water into her hands. She splashed it onto her face several times and was halfway towards grabbing a towel when she froze. Her eyes were fixated on the tub and she hardly noticed the cold water running down her neck.

"Drew, come here! Quick!" May whispered frantically, forgetting about the towel.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, hurrying into the bathroom. He stopped short and stared as well, his mouth hanging open.

Two sets of eyes were seemingly entranced by the sight in front of them. Ash and Dawn were lying in the tub together, one of his arms around her shoulder to pull her closer. One of her arms was around his waist and her head was snuggling against his chest. Ash's head rested directly on top of Dawn's and their free hands were clasped tightly together.

"Oh wow," Drew whispered in surprise.

"What the hell happened to them last night?" May asked, confused. She knew that Dawn had feelings for Ash, but she wasn't expecting them in that situation she just saw. "This is…it just blows my mind." She turned and walked back into the main room, Drew following her and shutting the door.

"I had no idea they were even all that close to each other," Drew commented, his suspicions confirmed. "I mean, I know they're friendly, but I didn't know they were romantic."

"They weren't…they're not…ugh, I don't know what they are!" May exclaimed, frustrated at not being able to form her sentence.

Drew frowned. "May, you need to pull it together. We've got a gym battle coming up and need to be at the top of our game."

"I know," May said quietly. "She crossed over to the fridge to get breakfast. "So, which Pokemon are you gonna use today?"

"I don't know," Drew answered thoughtfully. "I've got a few ideas."

May raised her eyebrows. "I'm thinking you need to go to a computer?"

"Possibly."

Drew got dressed while May ate and left just as she was changing. While May was fixing her hair, her mind was working through how she would ask Dawn about last night. But before her ideas were fully formed, Dawn woke up.

"Good morning," May said, adjusting her hair tie.

"May!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise. She hopped out of the tub as quickly as possible and smiled nervously. "What's up?"

"That's what I'd like to know," May replied, giving Dawn a knowing look. "I thought you were going to control your emotions around him."

"I tried, I really did try," Dawn said apologetically. "It's just that, well, shit happened. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were kissing and holding hands. I didn't do it on purpose."

May nodded but didn't purse the subject. Ash woke up and got dressed, not even mentioning the night before. Drew walked in and grabbed a glass of water. May and Dawn exited the bathroom and headed over to their respective partners.

"You ready to go?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," May replied. She turned to Ash and Dawn. "We'll see you guys later. Have fun!"

"I'm actually a little worried about going to see this house," Ash admitted.

"I think it'll look great and I'm sure they'll love you," Dawn said warmly.

"Well, let's go," Ash said, holding out his hand. After a moment's hesitation, she smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand.

May and Drew sat on their bikes for a moment so Drew could locate the gym on his map. Once he found it, they set off towards the gym, enjoying the city's beauty in the morning light. Against her own thoughts, May's eyes searched for Harley, wondering if he had arrived in Celadon City yet. Drew didn't notice because he was focused on getting to the gym. She decided to focus on the gym again, but the back of her mind was still wondering if Harley was gonna show up.

"I think we're here," Drew said loudly, snapping May back to reality. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," May replied.

They slowed to a stop outside the gym and locked their bikes at the rack. Drew pocketed the map and grabbed May's hand, ready for their battles. He was determined to win on his first try this time. When the doors opened, they immediately noticed the pleasant scent that pervaded around the entire gym. May turned her eyes towards the innumerable amount of flowers and plants everywhere. Drew's eyes locked on the approaching gym leader and nudged May.

"Can I help you two with something?" Erika asked, glancing from one to the other.

"Actually, we'd like to challenge you to a gym battle," May replied politely. Drew nodded in agreement.

Erika looked taken aback. "Both of you?" Well, I'm sorry, but I don't do the double battle thing."

"Oh no, you've got it wrong. We're here together, but we're doing separate challenges," May explained with a smile.

"Ah, I see," Erika said slowly. "Alright then, who wants to go first? We need to make this quick. I have somewhere to be in a little bit."

"Oh, I guess I'll go first," May said, looking at Drew for confirmation.

"Definitely," Drew agreed, pecking May on the cheek and smiling.

Erika led the pair to the arena and got into position. May copied her and stood ready, smiling at Drew. The referee walked over and grabbed her flags, grinning at Erika brightly with a 'It's in the bag' look.

"This'll be a one-on-one match between the fabulous gym leader, Erika, and her challenger," the referee called out cheerfully.

"My name is May," May said in a slightly irritated voice, noticing a bias emanating from the referee.

"Yeah, whatever," the referee replied airily. "Alright, start!"

"Go, Bellossom!" Erika exclaimed, tossing her Poke ball.

"Let's do it, Blaziken!" May yelled enthusiastically.

Drew grinned. "Looks like she made up a plan," he said to himself. "I just hope she doesn't get an overly inflated ego about her strategy like I did."

"Ok, May, it's time for the big game plan," May whispered, clearing her head of everything else. "Blaziken, use Fire Spin!"

"Bellossom, counter with Petal Dance!" Erika called out.

Blaziken shot out a spinning jet of fire at Bellossom, who produced beautiful pink petals that shot at Blaziken, canceling out the Fire Spin. The charred petals fell to the ground and May tensed up.

"Bellossom must be strong. Ok, May, remember the plan. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

"Magical Leaf!"

Blaziken charged forward with a fiery kick and Bellossom shot out a swirl of green leaves. The leaves struck Blaziken between the eyes and it fell over. Bellossom did a victory twirl and Blaziken stood up angrily.

"Don't give up!" May exclaimed encouragingly. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Stun Spore!" Erika called out.

Bellossom produced a swirl of yellow powder and shot it towards Blaziken. Blaziken avoided the attack by an inch and quickly retaliated by shooting out a powerful jet of flames. The blast hit Bellossom directly in the face and it was knocked backwards. Drew cheered and both Erika and the referee scowled.

"We're not giving up yet!" Erika exclaimed. "Bellossom, give em a taste of your Giga Drain!"

"Blaziken, use Fire Spin!" May commanded, her excitement building and her nerves beginning to peak.

"This could be the deciding attack," Drew muttered to himself. "Come on, May. You can do it."

Bellossom began glowing and closed its eyes in concentration. Blaziken shot out the spinning flames, but not before Bellossom pulled some of Blaziken's energy out. May watched in horror as a sparkling trail left Blaziken and entered Bellossom. Right as that happened, however, Blaziken's attack struck Bellossom and it flew across the field, still surrounded by flames. Both Pokemon fell on the ground, still feeling the effects of the attacks.

May, Drew, Erika, and the referee all watched with bated breath as the Pokemon struggled to stand up. May swallowed nervously when Blaziken pulled itself up on shaky legs. Erika's eyes widened as Bellossom half-stood up before falling onto its back, fainted. May let out a sigh of relief and Drew cheered. Erika closed her eyes in defeat.

"The challenger and her Pokemon are the winners," the referee announced grumpily, tossing her flags to the side.

May rolled her eyes at the referee and embraced Drew. "I was getting nervous for a second."

"I think you fought a damn good battle," Drew replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, you did," Erika agreed, holding out the badge. "As the Celadon City gym leader, I present you with the Rainbow Badge as proof of your victory."

"Thanks," May said with a smile, staring at her new badge.

Erika turned to Drew. "Come back in about an hour for your match. I should be done by then."

"Alright."

May and Drew walked out of the gym and hopped on their bikes, heading back towards the Poke Center. Halfway there, however, Ash and Dawn called out to them from inside a cozy restaurant. May glanced at Drew, who nodded, and they rode up to the restaurant. Drew locked their bikes and they walked in, heading straight for Ash and Dawn's booth.

"Hey, how did it go?" Ash asked curiously.

"I won," May answered, showing off her new badge.

"Congratulations," Dawn said brightly.

"How did that thing with the house go?" May asked, her eyes flickering towards Ash and Dawn's clasped hands.

"It was ok," Ash replied with a frown, fidgeting in his seat. "But I don't think I'm gonna be able to get it."

"Why?" Drew asked.

Ash looked down at the table. "I didn't make a very good impression and the owner didn't seem to like me all that much. When I mentioned that I was a Pokemon Master, he seemed to lose all interest in me and tried to finish our tour of the house as quickly as possible." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna see about checking out places in Saffron City."

May raised her eyebrows. "You sure gave up in a hurry."

Ash's eyes snapped open. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, annoyed.

"The Ash Ketchum I knew was very stubborn and didn't know when to quit. You gave up on that house after what seems to be one pathetic attempt," May said coolly.

"The guy didn't like me!" Ash exclaimed, his voice rising. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

May gave him an incredulous look. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe you could try again and see how that works out."

Ash opened his mouth to retaliate, but Dawn squeezed his hand lightly and whispered, "Drop it." Ash closed his mouth and began playing with his food.

Drew raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Ok, I've held my tongue long enough," he said, his eyes fixed on Ash and Dawn. "What the hell is going on between you two? And don't say 'nothing'. A mentally retarded, blind Aipom with hearing problems wouldn't fall for that shit."

Ash and Dawn glanced at each other, silently communicating. It seemed to be the moment of truth, the time to confess out loud and officially state what was going on.

"Well, the truth is-" Ash began, but he fell silent immediately and froze, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Ash, what's-" Dawn started, but she too froze, her expression a mixture of surprise and slight fear.

May and Drew looked at the pair across from them, clearly confused. They turned around and May gasped. Drew's mouth fell open. He shook his head and pulled himself together.

"Misty?"

**End Chapter 23**

Well, I hope that was a satisfying chapter. I've already started working on the next one, so hopefully I'll have it up by next week. But don't get your hopes up. I can't guarantee anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 24 coming soon!


	24. Celadon City Showdowns Pt 2

Yeah, it's a new chapter. I didn't really have much enthusiasm writing this one, as I was just dumped recently. But I tried my best, considering the circumstances. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 24-Celadon City Showdowns Pt. 2**

Misty raised her eyebrows. "It's nice to see you guys too," she said irritably, clearly upset at the registered shock on everyone's faces.

Ash blinked and quickly slid his hand from Dawn's and ran it across the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Dawn forced a smile on her face, but felt an immediate sense of icy water cascading through her body at both the sight of Misty and the loss of Ash's hand in hers.

"Hey Misty, it's, uh, nice to see you," Ash said, not quite meeting her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Misty smiled. "I felt really bad about how things were the night before you left. I remembered that you said something about Celadon City and decided to check to see if you were here. When I saw May and Drew, I heard your voice and decided to surprise you."

"Well, I'm definitely surprised," Ash agreed. He noticed Dawn's sad expression and turned back to Misty. "How long are you going to be here?"

"As long as you are," Misty replied. "I figured we'd go home together." Her eyes fell on Dawn and her smile faltered for a moment. "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

Dawn looked at Misty with a fixed smile on her face. "I'm helping Ash pick out a house and he's helping me prepare for my next contest," she explained, her tone betraying the slightest hint of coldness.

"Oh," Misty said, raising her eyebrows and turning to Ash. "You never told me she was traveling with you."

"You never asked," Ash pointed out.

"But that's something you should've told me, regardless of whether I asked or not," Misty replied. Her eyes narrowed. "Is there any particular reason why you've been keeping this from me?"

"Why do you even care?" Dawn asked angrily, unable to contain herself.

"Because I'm his girlfriend!" Misty exclaimed.

May and Drew looked at each other nervously, worried about what could possibly come out into the open during what was turning into a very heated conversation. May exhaled slowly and Drew patted her leg encouragingly.

"So Misty, how have you been?" May asked quickly, attempting to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters.

Misty tore her glare away from Dawn and looked at May. "I've been doing alright, dealing with random shit." She sat down next to Ash, across from May, and sighed. "My sisters want me to take over the gym for them while they go on a two-week cruise."

May already knew this, but put on a convincing display of shock. "That's pretty unexpected."

Misty nodded. "Tell me about it. I had no idea they were even considering going on a cruise."

Ash scowled. "Have you made your decision yet?" he asked coldly.

Misty didn't reply to that. Instead, she gave him an incredulous look. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird towards me since I got here."

"I'm just waiting for your answer," Ash replied shortly. "I don't think you would come here without one."

Misty considered him for a moment. "Well, you might be right. But I don't plan on giving you that answer yet."

"Why not?" Ash asked furiously.

Misty cast a cold eye upon Dawn. "I need to evaluate the situation before I make anything official."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked coolly.

"There's some things that need to be put into better perspective," Misty answered calmly. "Don't ask me anything else."

May and Drew shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They could feel the tension between the two girls. Ash looked even more uncomfortable than May had ever seen him. Drew cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, I'm going to be battling Erika in a little bit," Drew said. "Misty, would you like to come and watch?"

Misty tore her gaze away from Dawn. "I guess."

"I can't go," Ash interjected quickly. "I promised Dawn I'd help her train today."

Misty's eyes narrowed again, but this time, they were directed towards Ash. "Well, you'll just have to reschedule."

"If you don't want to be away from him, why don't you just come too?" Dawn asked angrily. "You should stop trying to control him."

Drew stood up. "Well, we're just gonna go now. Are you coming, Misty?"

"No."

Drew shrugged. "Ok then. We'll see you guys back at the Poke Center."

May slipped her hand into Drew's and they walked out as quickly as possible. When they climbed on their bikes, Drew glanced back into the restaurant and saw that Ash had left the table. While they pedaled towards the gym, May's thoughts drifted to Misty and the conversation that had just happened. Was it possible that Misty suspected what May already knew? Or did she just fear that something could begin?"

They slowed to a stop outside the gym and locked their bikes. Drew smiled widely, ready to claim victory on his first attempt. May kissed him briefly, giving him even more determination to win.

"Let's do this," Drew said firmly.

They walked inside and the now-familiar scent washed over them. Erika walked out from the back and nodded to the pair. Her referee appeared a moment later, throwing herself down into a chair. When she spotted May and Drew, she scoffed and snatched her flags off the ground.

"I assume you're ready for our battle," Erika stated, walking over to her side of the field.

"You assumed correctly," Drew replied, hugging May and going to stand on the opposite side of the field. "Ok, let's go."

"This will be a one-on-one match between the fabulous gym leader, Erika, and the challenger," the referee called out.

"The name's Drew," Drew cut in.

"Whatever," the referee said dismissively. "Begin!"

"Go, Tangrowth!" Erika yelled.

"Come on out, Skarmory!" Drew exclaimed.

May smirked as the silver-bodied Pokemon appeared. She figured that he would use Skarmory against Erika to counter her poisonous attacks. She turned her attention to Tangrowth, who was attempting to stare down Skarmory. Tangrowth was twice the size of its pre-evolution, Tangela. May had no doubts that Tangrowth would put up a good fight against Skarmory.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Drew exclaimed.

"Tangrowth, counter with Bind!" Erika yelled.

Skarmory's wing glowed white and it swooped down towards Tangrowth, whose vines began to sway dangerously. Skarmory's wing made contact with Tangrowth right as Tangrowth's vines wrapped around Skarmory's body. Tangrowth got knocked backwards, but didn't lose its hold on Skarmory. Its vines were squeezing Skarmory tight, but Skarmory didn't look badly injured.

"Skarmory, use Swift!" Drew commanded.

Skarmory was still being held by Bind, but opened its mouth and a dozen yellow stars shot out and hit Tangrowth in the face. Tangrowth's vines loosened their grip and Skarmory flew away.

"Tangrowth, use Poisonpowder!" Erika shouted.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!" Drew called out, smirking confidently.

Tangrowth's Poisonpowder sprinkled over Skarmory, but the attack had no effect. Skarmory flew even higher into the sky, then zoomed towards the ground at a high speed and slammed into Tangrowth, attacking with its wing. Tangrowth was slammed against the wall and landed in a heap on the ground.

Erika growled. "Damn. I forgot that steel-types are immune to poison. Ok, Tangrowth! Give em a taste of your Power Whip!"

"Skarmory, use Agility!" Drew called out.

Tangrowth's vines shot out towards Skarmory, but it put on a burst of speed and easily avoided the attack. Completely unfazed, Tangrowth's vines continued to chase after Skarmory. Skarmory's speed boost allowed it to evade each attempt until Tangrowth finally gave up.

"Tangrowth, use Sleep Powder!" Erika yelled.

"Skarmory, counter with Aerial Ace!" Drew exclaimed.

Skarmory flew to the top of the gym and zoomed towards Tangrowth at a high speed. Tangrowth emitted a sparkly blue powder at Skarmory, but Skarmory avoided the attack and slammed into Tangrowth. Tangrowth crashed into the wall and fainted, causing May to cheer, Drew to smirk, and Erika to frown.

"The challenger and his Pokemon are the winners," the ref announced angrily, throwing her flags on the floor.

May embraced Drew from behind and giggled. "You were great," she said into his ear.

"The plan actually worked," Drew pointed out. "My strategy went as hoped."

Erika walked forward. "Congratulations. As the Celadon City gym leader, I present you with the Rainbow Badge as proof of your victory."

Drew held the badge in his hand and grinned. "Halfway there," he said to May.

"Yeah, we are," she agreed happily.

They waved goodbye to Erika and departed for the Poke Center, eager to relax and see how things went with Ash, Misty, and Dawn. They pedaled quickly and soon arrived, chaining their bikes. When they entered the Poke Center, Drew gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and May saw Misty, alone, on a couch.

"Hey Misty," May said quietly. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm trying to control my temper," Misty replied shortly. "Ash is acting weird and Dawn is pissed at me and I don't know why. I should be pissed at her for traveling alone with my boyfriend." She sighed. "How'd the battle go?"

"Drew kicked ass," May answered proudly.

Misty smiled. "That's great." She stood up and walked to the counter. "I think I'll go up with you guys. I haven't seen the room yet."

"Ok," May said, feeling uneasy. She didn't want to imagine Misty's reaction if she realized that Ash and Dawn were sharing a bed.

Drew walked over to them. "Ready to go?"

"You guys go ahead," Misty said. "I have to pick something up, but I'll be there in a minute."

May and Drew headed to their room and Drew unlocked the door. May clicked on the light and saw Ash and Dawn sleeping on the bed, their hands clasped together. Horrified, Drew slammed the door shut and May hurried over and started shaking the sleeping couple.

"Ash! Dawn! Wake up!" May exclaimed urgently. "Misty will be here any second! Wake up!"

Ash rubbed his eyes and looked blearily at May. "What's wrong with you?"

"Misty is on her way up to the room!" May said hysterically. "Get up before she sees you!"

Ash's eyes widened and he flung himself out of bed and to the kitchen area, away from Dawn. Dawn slid out of bed and sat on the floor, against the closet door, looking upset and angry. Drew decided to sit near Ash and May laid on the bed, her eyes on the door. A moment later, Misty walked in and shut the door with her foot, her hands behind her back.

"Ash, come here," Misty said softly. "Please," she added, when he ignored her.

"What?" Ash asked irritably.

In reply, Misty withdrew her hands from behind her back to reveal Ash's Pikachu. Ash looked confused and thrilled at the same time. Pikachu smiled and jumped into his arms and Ash hugged Pikachu tight, his face completely lit up. May and Drew watched the reunion happily, but Dawn's expression became stony. After several minutes of joy and cuddling, Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and Ash looked at Misty.

"Misty…thank you so much!" Ash exclaimed, embracing her tightly. Dawn's eyes began to fill with tears, so she rushed to the bathroom, but neither Ash or Misty noticed. "How did you do it?" he asked, rubbing Pikachu's ears.

"Well, I called Professor Oak and he said that Pikachu was lonely without you and I knew you missed him, so I arranged for Pikachu to be sent here," Misty explained. "I wanted to make up for all the shit I put you through recently."

Ash grinned. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He patted Pikachu's head and looked around. "Hey, where's Dawn?"

Misty shrugged. "I didn't know that she left."

"Try the bathroom," May suggested.

Ash walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Dawn, are you in there? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Dawn replied in a muffled voice, not opening the door.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Dawn said quietly.

Ash went to the kitchen and got ready to make a snack, but he kept his eyes on the door. Dawn still hadn't come out. Every time Ash knocked, she'd say she was fine, but she still wouldn't come out. After a while, he quit trying.

"This is gonna be a long night," Drew muttered to May.

"I just hope all hell doesn't break loose," May commented quietly, her eyes flickering between Ash, Misty, and the locked door.

**End Chapter 24**

Wow, that chapter took a long time to write. In fact, I typed the first half of this chapter in June and just finished typing the second half tonight. I'll definitely try to make myself finish chapters sooner. I just started college, so I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write anymore, but I'll make time somehow. However, the period key on my keyboard has been broken for a while and it only works when it wants to, so I can't guarantee a time for the next chapter. I should start writing it before the week ends, however. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 25 coming soon!


	25. A Shocking Revelation

Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of crap to deal with lately, but I've been getting lots of inspiration for this fic and I expect to be updating more. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 25-A Shocking Revelation**

The night had passed in what May considered a terrible condition. Dawn refused to leave the bathroom, so no one was able to shower, wash their hands, or brush their teeth. Ash was torn between his happiness at having Pikachu back and anxiety about Dawn locking herself up. Misty couldn't figure out what was going on, though she had a small suspicion. May and Drew laid on their bed together, trying to ignore Ash's constant pacing and Misty's mutterings to herself. By the next morning, everyone was exhausted and very irritable.

"Ash, where the hell is the bacon?" May asked angrily, slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who put it away," Ash replied defensively. He winced as he stood up. Sleeping on the hard floor was a bad idea. "Pikachu, come eat breakfast!"

Pikachu bounded across the room eagerly and jumped into Ash's lap. May couldn't help but smile at the happy scene. Misty began washing her dirty dishes and Drew helped May search for the bacon. Ash's eyes continued to flicker over to the bathroom door so often that Misty frowned. She looked over at May, who was still looking for the bacon, and cleared her throat.

"May, can we talk?" Misty asked quietly. "Alone?"

"Sure." May turned to Drew. "I'll be back soon." She kissed him and turned back to Misty. "Alright, let's go."

Misty and May walked out of the room and departed from the Poke Center, saying nothing. They passed several large buildings and emerged in a small floral area, completely empty except for the exquisite flowers. The two girls sat in the shade of a lilac bush and faced each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" May asked curiously.

Misty's expression became serious. "I need to know if there's anything going on between Ash and Dawn."

May's heart sped up uncomfortably. "What makes you think anything's going on?" she asked neutrally.

Misty scoffed. "May, I'm not blind or stupid. I noticed the less-than-warm welcome I received and I saw that Ash hasn't stopped staring at the bathroom door since Dawn went in there."

"He might just be concerned because they're friends," May replied.

"They were acting like they were more than that," Misty said shortly. "She looks at him the way I used to," she added quietly. "And he returns it."

May sighed. "Misty, maybe you're just imaging thing. Your relationship is trouble and you're trying to find someone to blame. Don't be angry at Dawn when she hasn't done anything." She knew this was a lie, but it was a lie that would hopefully smooth things over.

"That's the problem," Misty said sadly. "I'm not angry with Dawn. I want to be, but I just can't. If anything is going on, I feel that Ash is more to blame. Dawn doesn't seem the type to do something like this unless Ash promised that he was leaving me." She looked furious. "That's what's happening, isn't it?"

May didn't reply. She didn't want to keep lying to Misty, but she also didn't want to betray Dawn's trust. However, she didn't see any other way around it. But if Misty found out, would she break up with Ash? May didn't want to be the one who brought their relationship to an end. If Ash wanted to leave her, he would do it when he was ready. She decided not to interfere at all.

"I don't really know," May said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I haven't seen them do anything out of line and I haven't heard Ash say anything like that."

Misty sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid," she said. "But even so, why did Dawn lock herself in the bathroom?"

May shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like something she'd do."

Misty stood up. "Maybe it's time to ask these questions to someone who does know."

"Who?"

"Ash."

Misty marched purposefully back to the Poke Center with May trailing behind, feeling very apprehensive. She wasn't prepared for the confrontation to happen this soon. Would Ash tell the truth or continue his lies? How would Dawn react to either outcome? And if Ash did tell the truth, would Misty be angry with her and Drew for keeping the secret?

Far too soon, in May's opinion, they arrived back at their room. Drew was relaxing on the bed, Ash was sitting at the table with his feet on top, and Dawn, to both girls' surprise, was sitting directly across from Ash. Misty walked over to Ash and cleared her throat, but May slid onto the bed next to Drew and kissed his cheek.

"Prepare for an explosion," May muttered in his ear.

"Why?" Drew asked quietly.

"Misty's about to confront Ash about him and Dawn," May whispered.

"Oh shit."

Ash looked up at Misty. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Misty said seriously.

"Ok," Ash replied uncertainly, glancing briefly at Dawn.

"Is there anything going on between you and Dawn?"

Ash gulped, but didn't answer right away. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth and risk losing Misty in his life, or lie and make her think everything's perfect? If he told the truth, Misty might treat Dawn like crap and blame it all on her. If he lied, it would hurt Dawn and she would probably start hating Misty. Either way he looked at it, it was a lose-lose situation. And he didn't even know if May had already said anything about it. Either way, he was screwed.

"What do you think Ash is gonna say?" Drew asked May quietly.

"I don't know," May replied in a whisper. "What would you say in a situation like that?"

"I wouldn't get in a situation like that," Drew muttered proudly. "But if I was Ash, I would tell the truth."

"I hope he will," May said with a sigh.

Dawn was watching Ash nervously. She had no idea what he was going to say. If he told the truth, Misty would be angry with both of them and might end her friendship, as well as her relationship, with Ash. But if he lied, Misty would think that things between them were great, and Dawn didn't really want that. She hated herself for thinking it, but it was true. However, she wanted Ash to end things smoothly and peacefully, instead of the blow-up she was sure was coming.

"Ash, will you please answer my question?" Misty asked calmly.

Ash sighed and stared at the table. "Yes, there is," he replied quietly.

Shock registered on everyone else's faces after Ash uttered those words. May, Drew, and Dawn couldn't believe that he actually decided to tell the truth and Misty couldn't believe that her suspicions were right. A heavy silence had fallen over the room and no one moved a muscle.

Ash felt a sort of numb relief wash over him. He had finally said the thing he should've said yesterday. But he couldn't look at Misty. He was afraid of seeing her looking upset, angry, or both. He didn't even know if he was glad that he had said it. As relieving as it was, he was afraid that he might lose Misty as a friend and that definitely wasn't what he wanted.

May was very surprised by his words. She knew that Misty was a very important person to Ash and she figured he wouldn't want to risk losing her in his life. But she also knew that Ash didn't like lying to anyone. She couldn't see Misty's face, so she didn't know her reaction. Ash just looked very uncomfortable.

Drew couldn't believe his ears when Ash actually admitted to Misty that he had feelings for Dawn. Most guys that cheated don't outright admit it, but Ash did, so Drew began to respect him a bit more. He was also thankful that he wasn't in that situation. Not only could he never imagine falling for someone other than May, he wouldn't want to be put on the spot like that either.

Dawn was torn in two. Part of her felt horrible for Ash because of his current predicament, but part of her was excited that he was confessing to Misty. She noticed that Ash looked very uncomfortable, but she didn't dare look at Misty. She didn't even want to imagine the expression on her face.

Misty felt like her heart had fallen out of her body, leaving only a hollow space behind. Ash's words, though rather expected, still cut through her like an icy knife. She didn't know what to say or do. Her expression was completely calm as she continued to stare at Ash.

"I see," Misty said lightly, finally breaking the intense silence. "Ash, do you love Dawn?"

Ash kept his eyes firmly on the table. "Yes, I do."

"I see," Misty repeated, her tone completely calm. She turned her eyes to Dawn. "Dawn, do you love Ash?"

Dawn continued to stare at Ash. "Yes, I do." She saw Ash's face flush and fought to keep a smile off her face.

"I see," Misty repeated. She focused her gaze back on Ash. "Well then, I guess there's nothing I can really do about it."

Ash looked up in surprise and felt relieved that Misty didn't look angry or upset. Dawn glanced at Misty and Misty nodded slightly, causing both Ash and Dawn to smile. They looked at each other and both of them stood up. Ash walked over to Dawn and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

May and Drew were sitting in shock, too surprised to say or do anything. As Dawn and Ash kissed, May got a glimpse of Misty's expression and saw that she was smiling! That surprised May so much that she slipped off the bed. Drew's arm reached out, wrapped around her waist, and pulled her up before she hit the floor. They stared into each other's eyes and Drew leaned down and kissed May gently. May wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. For a moment, they forgot about everyone else in the room and continued their kiss with enthusiasm.

"Get a room!" Ash exclaimed with a laugh.

May pulled away and turned her head. "We have one," she replied with a smile. She saw that Ash's arm was around Dawn's waist and her smile widened. "You need to get a different one."

Drew was still looking down at May. "Wow," he said softly, causing May's head to swivel around. "We haven't kissed like that since the last Grand Festival."

May giggled. "Maybe we need to liven up our relationship again."

"Definitely," Drew agreed. He looked over at Ash and Dawn. "Is everything alright, you two?"

"Absolutely," Dawn answered brightly.

Misty cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Just to clear things up, I'm not angry or upset. In fact, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?" Ash repeated, looking puzzled.

"Well, Ash, I have to tell you something," Misty said. "The real reason I came here was to tell you that I've decided to take over the Cerulean City gym again." Ash looked shocked and a little angry. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to see if you were falling for Dawn. I figured that if you were, it would be easier to break the news to you."

"I understand," Ash said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Misty said. "But I think I made the right decision. You can be happy with Dawn and I can go back home."

"Will we…can we still be friends?" Ash asked quickly.

Misty smiled. "Definitely."

"Thank you," Dawn said quietly. "For this," she added, gesturing to Ash and the fact that Misty wasn't angry.

"No problem," Misty replied.

May looked back at Drew. "So, what do you wanna do this afternoon?"

"I think we should go for a long walk," Drew replied. "We need some alone time."

"I couldn't agree more," May said.

They kissed again and stood up to leave. They glanced over at Ash and Dawn and saw that they were kissing again. Misty grabbed her things and walked to the door.

"Misty, are you leaving?" May asked in concern.

"For now," Misty replied. "But I'll be back later."

May and Drew took a last look at the newly formed couple before following Misty out of the room and out of the Poke Center.

**End Chapter 25**

Well, there you have it. I decided to change the side pairing because I've definitely become more of a Pearlshipper than a Pokeshipper. I don't know how this chapter will be received, but I thought it was pretty good. Now that I've quit college, I've got more time to write and I think the next update will be a lot sooner. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 26 coming soon!


	26. Afternoon Walks in Celadon City

Well, it's the holidays, so I decided to do an update. I'm going out of town for a week and didn't wanna leave without giving you guys one more chapter. It's probably the last chapter of the year. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 26-Afternoon Walks in Celadon City**

May and Drew waved goodbye to Misty and began walking together with no specific destination. It was a beautiful day outside and a slight breeze continuously washed the flowers aromas towards them. May inhaled deeply and smiled, sliding her hand into Drew's. She couldn't have asked for nicer weather.

"It's been a tense couple of days," Drew commented. "We've hardly even had time alone. But now, the drama's over and I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither," May agreed. "I think things will get better from here on out." She paused briefly. "You know, I think maybe we should make some changes. About our relationship," she added, in reply to Drew's quizzical glance. "I mean, we've been together for six years now and we're never really apart. I'm just starting to think our relationship is a little-"

"Boring?" Drew supplied quickly. "It's ok, May. I don't mind if you say that, especially since I've been thinking it too. We've been really busy and schedule everything so much that our lives have become monotonous. We just need to start having more fun and doing things different.

"Well, I had an idea," May said slowly. "The Indigo League competition is several months away and we've been making excellent timing with all the gyms. So I was thinking that maybe we could extend our stay here for a couple more weeks."

Drew pondered her words. "It's a good idea," he said at length. "It would provide a great opportunity for us to spice up our relationship and it'd be like a mini-vacation. But we'd still have to train our Pokemon often. I'd hate for us to start losing because we neglected our training."

"Definitely," May agreed seriously.

They continued to walk around the city in silence, enjoying each other's company. As they passed several buildings, May's thoughts drifted to the coming night. She wanted to do something nice for Drew, to make up for how boring things had been, but she couldn't think of anything.

As they passed under an arch of flowers, Drew suddenly stopped walking. May looked at him in confusion and he pulled her in for a soft, sweet kiss. She replied enthusiastically and grabbed his free hand in hers, bringing them closer together. They continued to kiss under the flowery arch, oblivious to the occasional stares they were receiving. Drew lifted their clasped hands up as he gently moved the two of them back against the arch, still kissing May gently. She leaned her back against the arch and pulled him closer.

The flowery smell was very refreshing when they inhaled deeply enough, still attached at the lips. Neither one had any idea how long they stood there, kissing against the beautiful arch, but the sun had already reached its peak and was slowly going down when they finally parted. For a moment, they just stood in silence with their eyes still shut. After a minute or so, they continued to walk, elated after their romantic moment. Everything appeared to be even more beautiful and they both felt content and at peace with the world.

"I think we should do it," Drew said suddenly. "Stay here, I mean. It's a great city and I would love to vacation here for a little while longer."

"Really? Yes!" May exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was hoping you'd say that because, quite honestly, I'm tired of constantly being on the move."

"Me too," Drew said quietly. "I think this will be good for us."

May smiled and pulled Drew into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss under the bright sky, not caring that they were in the middle of the street. After several pleasurable minutes, they pulled apart and continued to walk.

"That was…unexpected," Drew commented with a grateful smile.

May laughed. "I just wanted to remind you that you're not the only one who makes moves in our relationship."

"Consider me reminded," Drew replied. "And don't hesitate to continue those reminders."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" May asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I would," Drew muttered to himself, his face reddening slightly.

May laughed again. "Well, if things get any better, you can expect a lot more of those." She looked up at the sky. "It's such a nice day out today. I hope this weather keeps up while we're still here."

Drew nodded in agreement. "I hope so too." He paused. "Do you think Ash and Dawn are going to keep rooming with us? I mean, we're staying for vacation and they're staying for Dawn's contest, but it's in Saffron, so I think it makes sense for them to go there."

"They probably will," May replied. "Misty will want to go back to Cerulean City soon too, which means we'll be all alone again."

Drew smiled to himself. "Personally, I can't wait."

May colored up at his words. "Yeah," she agreed quietly. She was hoping that alone time would help excite their relationship.

"Do you think Misty's going to be ok?" Drew asked suddenly.

"I think so," May answered, a little taken aback by the abrupt subject change. "She's obviously been planning to break up with Ash for a while now. I think things will be better once she goes back home."

"Yeah. But Ash and Dawn…I don't know how they'll turn out," Drew said thoughtfully. "They obviously care for each other, but they've got a bit of an age difference between them. I don't know much about stuff like that, but it might be a problem."

"I never thought of it that way," May admitted. "But I don't think we should worry. Ash and Misty were together for a couple of years and never had sex, so I seriously doubt Ash and Dawn will any time soon."

Drew looked over at May and saw that she looked uncomfortable. "May, is something wrong?"

May shook her head. "No. I was just thinking about something. I'd rather not talk about it," she added quickly when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright," Drew said with a shrug, a slightly concerned look on his face. "If you change your mind, you know I'll listen."

"Yeah, I know," May replied softly, giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

They walked past a cluster of buildings that surrounded a garden. May watched a Vileplume and its trainer sprinkling a powder on some of the flowers. A short distance away, a Bellsprout was cutting down berries for itself. Watching the Grass-type Pokemon at work reminded May of earlier years when she taught her Bulbasaur how to help gather food when they traveled. She felt a sort of longing for the old, more fun days of travel where her and Drew didn't have a schedule. The excitement of adventure and mystery kept each day bright. She missed that.

"You're thinking about something," Drew commented, cutting into her train of thought.

"Hmm?" May looked at him. "Oh, yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Drew asked.

May hesitated. "Well, I was just thinking about the past. You know, the way things were when we first started traveling together."

Drew looked confused. "What about it?"

"Well, things were so fun and exciting. Every day felt like something new. I want that again." She paused. "It's like what you said earlier: Things got boring. I just can't wait until they get interesting again."

"I know exactly how you feel," Drew replied, pulling her into a hug.

May smiled and looked up. "Maybe we should start heading back. It'll be dark soon and we haven't showered since the night we got here."

"Good point," Drew agreed. "Would you mind if I went first?"

May shook her head. "No, go right ahead."

"Thanks."

They began walking back towards the Poke Center. The sky was slowly darkening around them and various buildings were turning on their porch lights and signs. The light posts in the city were turned on right as May and Drew arrived at the Poke Center. They waved at Nurse Joy and went back to their room. When May opened the door, she saw that Ash and Dawn were there, sitting together at the table. They looked up from their dinner when Drew shut the door.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Dawn asked brightly.

"Very much," May answered enthusiastically.

Drew grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. He walked out to get his towel, kissed May lightly, and locked himself in the bathroom. May grabbed a glass of water from the refrigerator and sat at the table with Ash and Dawn.

"So, how have things been here?" May asked.

"Fine," Ash replied, returning to his dinner. "Misty swung by to tell us that she's eating out tonight and won't be back til later."

"Ok," May said.

"You and Drew were gone for a while," Dawn commented, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What were you doing?"

May colored up. "We were just walking and talking," she answered evasively. It's not like they need to know the details…

"Did you do a little kissing?" Dawn asked with a giggle.

"Does it matter?" May shot back.

Ash held out his hands. "Hey, don't start arguing or anything. Today's a great day."

May lapsed into thought, her mind on Drew. She was glad they were taking a vacation because she definitely needed one. She wanted to do something that night, but couldn't think of anything. She hoped that Ash and Dawn would leave them alone because both couples needed privacy and alone time. As that thought occurred to her, she looked up.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" May asked.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I haven't even thought about it. I guess we'll just hang out here."

"Hey, isn't it a switch tonight?" Dawn interrupted, having not paid attention. "For sleep, I mean. Don't me and Ash get the bed tonight?"

"I think so," May replied slowly. She glanced at them sharply. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I haven't slept in a bed in two nights," Dawn answered simply. She noticed the look on May's face and laughed. "May, chill out! We just started dating! And anyway, I'm only 16. Sex isn't even close to an option."

"Yup," Ash agreed. "You have nothing to worry about."

At that moment, Drew exited the bathroom and walked over to them, kissing May briefly. "So, what's going on?"

"We're just talking about tonight," May said cheerfully. "We've got the tub tonight."

Drew's face flushed, but he ignored it. "Alright." He looked at Ash and Dawn. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Hanging out," Ash said. "You?"

Drew shrugged. "Same." He turned to May. "You should go shower."

"Are you implying that I stink?" May asked quickly, her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm implying that you should go relax and smell better," Drew answered.

May smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She pulled him into a hug. "You should eat while I'm in there."

"Have you eaten yet?" Drew asked curiously.

May shook her head. "I was busy talking and forgot to eat."

Drew laughed. "That sounds like you."

May stuck her tongue out. "Watch it or you'll be sleeping on cold, hard tiles tonight."

"I'll be good," Drew said with a smile. "Now, you should go."

"What are you gonna do while I shower?" May asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll think of something to do," Drew said casually.

May kissed Drew on the cheek and went to get her things. Right as she got to the bathroom, she turned. Drew was watching her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and shut the door. As the tub filled with hot water, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I think things will definitely improve from here on out," she said to herself. "And I can't wait."

**End Chapter 26**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't think I'll be updating until the new year, but you never know. I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back for a whole week, so don't expect anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 27 coming soon!


	27. Romantic Nights in Celadon City

Well, it's the first new chapter for this year! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

**Chapter 27-Romantic Nights in Celadon City**

May smiled at her reflection when she finished her shower. It had taken longer than usual, but she felt clean and refreshed. As she dressed, her thoughts drifted to the coming night: what were they going to do? A part of her hoped that Ash and Dawn would go away for a while, but she knew they wouldn't. She adjusted her bandana and smiled one last time. She picked up her things and departed from the bathroom.

May immediately noticed that the room was completely empty. She frowned and put her stuff away. When she turned around, she noticed something on the floor: a rose petal. A trail of them lead to the door. Curious, she opened the door and noticed more rose petals making a trail. She followed them, feeling confused. As she rounded the corner and entered the front room of the Poke Center, she noticed that the trail lead outside. Once she passed through the door, she saw that they continued down the street.

May had no idea what was going on or where she was going. The trail lead her through various, vaguely familiar parts of the city. The sky was fairly dark and the lampposts were all lit. A few people were hanging around outside, but no one paid any attention to her. As the trail rounded another corner, she gasped. She had emerged in a beautiful floral area that was softly lit. In the middle of the scene was Drew. He was sitting in a large circle of roses, on top of a large blanket, and held a basket.

"Drew, what's going on?" May asked, still looking around in astonishment.

"I thought we'd come out and have a romantic picnic," Drew replied with a smile, rising to kiss her. He took all the food out and placed it on the blanket while May sat down. "You said you wanted to spice things up and I figured this would be a good start."

"It's a great start," May said warmly. "And it was very unexpected.

"That was the idea," Drew pointed out. "I used rose petals mainly because that's always been our thing. It's been a while since I've given you a rose," he added, holding one out to her.

May accepted it with a smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "This was really thoughtful of you."

Drew's face flushed. "I just wanted to show you that I love you."

"I love you too," May replied. She looked down at the food. "But I'd also love to eat."

Drew laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice." He reached for a sandwich.

"Where did Ash and Dawn go?" May asked, biting into a sandwich.

"They helped me prepare the basket and left to go to the Poke Mart. Ash said something about Pikachu needing more food," Drew explained.

"How did they know you were going to do this?" May asked, confused.

"As soon as you shut the bathroom door, I told them what I needed and what I was planning. Ash and Pikachu got the food and Dawn packed it. Roselia's the one who made the trail of rose petals," Drew explained.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," May replied, amazed.

"I'll do anything for you," Drew said quietly, his face reddening.

May dropped her half-eaten sandwich on the blanket. Drew looked at her uncertainly, thinking he had said the wrong thing. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him fiercely. He dropped his sandwich in surprise and kissed back, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I guess I said the right thing," Drew mumbled, his face red.

"You said the perfect thing," May assured him, giving him another kiss.

"I meant it," he said quietly.

"I know," she replied gently.

They went back to their sandwiches, Drew with a red face and May with a pleased smile. A soft breeze wafted the flowery aromas towards the pair and they breathed in deeply. May couldn't stop smiling as they ate their way through the sandwiches. Drew felt that, so far, everything had gone according to plan. When May looked down to refill her drink, Drew glanced at a rose bush and nodded. A moment later, rose petals flew up in the air and gently fell on May and Drew. She looked up in surprise and gave him an inquiring look.

"Roselia," Drew answered. "I wanted things to be as romantic as possible, so Roselia sends out rose petals at my signal." He nodded again and another shower of rose petals descended on them.

"You're really going all out on this picnic," May commented gratefully.

"I felt bad about how things have been lately and I wanted to make it up to you," he explained with a small smile.

"You're doing great so far," she said with a quiet laugh. "Keep it up."

He laughed. "You know I will."

They finished the sandwiches and started on the rice balls. The sky was completely dark now and the stars were bright and beautiful. Every few minutes or so, Roselia would release another cluster of rose petals over them. May kept looking around contently, enjoying the beauty of the scenery and how romantic and thoughtful the picnic was. Drew was just glad that May liked what he did.

"May," Drew said softly. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"What's for dessert?" May asked curiously. She had finished everything else and was quite eager for more.

In reply, Drew snapped his fingers. Masquerain flew out of a rose bush and carried a box on its back. It stopped in front of Drew, who took the box off and gave Masquerain a grateful pat. He laid the box down and opened it up, revealing a beautiful fudge cake.

"Wow," May said, her eyes wide and her stomach rumbling. "How did you get this?"

"I had Ash and Dawn pick one up for me," Drew replied. "Masquerain was supposed to fly over here when they got it and wait for me to signal. Luckily for me, Masquerain arrived while you were looking the other way."

May smiled softly. "You never cease to amaze me."

Drew grabbed a knife and carefully cut a slice of cake for May. After he finished cutting his own, they began eating. May thought it was the most delicious cake she'd ever eaten. She made a mental note to thank Ash and Dawn for picking it out.

"Do you like it?" Drew asked, his mouth full.

"It's delicious," May answered brightly, grabbing the knife to cut herself another slice.

"Yeah, it is," Drew agreed, wiping his mouth. "I'll have to find out where they got it."

While May ate her third piece of cake, she watched the stars twinkling in the sky. She felt that it was such a romantic night, with the fantastic picnic, beautiful scenery, gorgeous rose petals, and peaceful night to complete the perfect picture. She couldn't believe that Drew had done so much just to make her happy and only wished that she could do something just as amazing for him.

Drew was very pleased with the overall night so far. Everything had gone according to plan and May loved the whole thing. He couldn't have asked for anything more because all he wanted was to make her happy. He didn't know how he was going to top the picnic, but he was going to try. He wanted every day of their vacation to be romantic, peaceful, and fun.

Before they knew it, the cake was gone and they were feeling particularly full. May leaned back on the blanket and stared up at the stars. Drew laid down next to her and held her hand in his. A few more rose petals fell over them and one landed on May's nose.

"Let me get that," Drew said quietly. He brushed the petal away and kissed May lightly.

"Where did you learn to be so romantic?" May asked in a half-teasing voice.

"A book," Drew answered, his cheeks flushing.

"A book?" May repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Drew muttered, his face burning. "And I'm pretty sure Ash has read the exact same book."

May giggled. "You're so weird. Is the book where you got the rose idea?"

"Of course not. I thought of that one myself," Drew answered. "I think that's a stupid question because I've been giving you roses since we first met, long before I ever read the book."

"I remember," May said pleasantly. "I always kept them for as long as possible. Max used to tease me about it whenever he noticed."

Drew laughed. "I always wondered if they had noticed."

"Of course they did. I'm the only one who was silly enough to think they were for Beautifly."

"Did you really believe that?"

May hesitated. "Well, I did at first. But after a while, I began to wonder if they were really for me. Near the end of the Hoenn Grand Festival, I was convinced they were."

Drew smiled. "I never said anything because of your friends. I didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. When I realized that you came to Johto alone, I knew it was time for me to go for it. And I'm glad I did," he added, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Me too," she agreed, pecking his cheek.

They continued to watch the stars while Roselia threw rose petals at them at regular intervals. Neither knew or cared what time it was, but both knew they had been out there for several hours. The streets nearby were emptying and some of the lights were out, causing the nighttime sky to stand out even more. The stars shone brighter than before and more were being revealed. It looked absolutely stunning to the pair gazing from below.

"Drew, I have something to tell you," May said quietly.

Drew glanced over at her. "Alright," he said slowly, propping himself up with his elbow. "What is it?"

May took a deep breath. "After the Indigo League, I want you to come with me to Petalburg and meet my parents."

"Really?" Drew looked surprised. May nodded. "I'd love to."

"Thanks," May said with a smile. "It's really important to me."

"Well, afterwards, I want you to come with me to LaRousse and meet my parents," Drew said.

May's face lit up. "Oh Drew, are you serious?" Drew nodded and May flung herself into his arms. "I'd love to. You don't know how much I'd love to."

Drew chuckled. "Well, I'm glad. And just so you know, my family knows all about you."

May reddened. "I hope they only know the good things."

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out," Drew teased.

When they returned their gazes to the stars, May felt her curiosity rise. She wondered what Drew had told his family about her. She definitely wanted to know if he ever talked about her before they started going out. She doubted he would tell her if she asked, so she knew she would have to wait and see.

Drew was feeling very content. He couldn't wait to meet May's family and couldn't wait for her to meet his. Unfortunately, they both had other concerns. The biggest one was repairing their relationship and the second was competing in the Indigo League.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for doing this for me. Tonight has been absolutely amazing," May said softly, snuggling closer to him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," Drew replied, wrapping his arms around her.

May kissed him lightly. "I just wanna stay here forever."

"Me too," Drew muttered, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

May closed her eyes too. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**End Chapter 27**

I hope you enjoyed it! It took me longer than usual to write it, but I still thought it was good. I should be starting on the next one soon, but I can't guarantee that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 28 coming soon!


End file.
